


[南烈三井中心]北辙

by Andifthouwilt



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andifthouwilt/pseuds/Andifthouwilt
Summary: 粮食向。写给SD里我最爱的两个少年。也许是中二少年作死记的残酷青春物语，也许是青春作伴好还乡。
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-5

1  
三井寿站在围墙下，努力想爬上旁边一棵树，翻出幼儿园的院子，然而孩童身量不够，连续尝试了三次，都在刚抱住树向上爬了两步时摔了下来。  
他有些沮丧地抬起头，暮春的天空很蓝，絮般的白云轻轻巧巧擦过天际，阳光洒下来，亮到透明，樱花早就谢了，取而代之的是一树浓绿，午后暖风里摇晃着慵懒的光影。  
然而对于三井来说，这一切远没有那么美好。

他才五岁，妈妈工作了几年后，远赴美国念LL.M.，想顺便考纽约律师执照，而爸爸刚拿到医学博士没多久，正处于焦头烂额的住院医阶段，两人谁都无暇看顾儿子，只好将他寄存在大阪的外婆家。那时他刚记事，人生观念一片空白，除了偶尔的几次探亲，根本没出过横滨，突然周遭的一切都变了，看不到爸爸妈妈也没有熟悉的环境，只是日复一日地趴在窗前发呆，看着日升月沉，好像天地间只有他一个人。  
虽说小孩子的适应能力强，可若放在集体中，就不一样了。他刚来异乡，听不懂大阪话，更不会讲，同龄的孩子哪里懂得包容，只知道“他和我们不一样”，理所当然地孤立他欺负他，打了几架，对方人多势众，加上语言不通，老师也只会息事宁人，各打五十大板，一来二去之后他便对幼儿园充满抵触。外公外婆虽然宠他，但认为集体生活是成长不可或缺的一环，不论小小的三井怎样撒娇、抗议或是大哭，依然坚持每天送他到幼儿园。  
既然没法不来，那么自己逃就好了！

小小的三井这么想着，这天午休时他没有睡觉，看着老师也趴在桌上打盹，便蹑手蹑脚从床上爬了下来，一溜烟晃过静谧得沉闷的睡房和长长得仿佛看不到尽头的走廊，踏出建筑的那一刻，熏风吹拂，热闹的花香扑面而来，阳光灿烂得前所未有。  
于是他来到这个早就勘察好的角落，在保安和老师的视线死角，还有棵梧桐树，正好翻越围墙。可惜爬树远比他想象得难，从树上连摔三次，裤子上沾满了土，手肘撑地时擦破了皮，血淋淋一片，疼痛直往心里钻，他咬咬牙，倔强地看向树梢顶端，用力跳了几下，想看清树上有什么能借力的地方，然后深深吸了一口气，准备第四次挑战。  
正当他用力抱住树干，双脚努力发力，试图蹭上大树时，脑后一个声音传来：  
“喂，你在干什么？”  
一样清稚的童声，与其说是质问，不如说是好奇，虽是如此，本就屡战屡败的三井还是被吓得手一抖，整个人第四次摔了下来。

好疼，他努力撑起身体，头晕目眩中带着单纯的愤恨，寻找那个吓他一跳的声源，就对上了一双好奇的眸子。  
一个小男孩，剪着整齐的刘海，有些清瘦的身形笼在幼儿园制服里，衬得背带短裤的裤腿空荡荡的，男孩子对他伸出手，三井几乎能在他乌沉沉的眸子里看到自己呲牙咧嘴的表情，想来同样在午休时间跑出来，多少算个战友，于是握住了他的手，由他把自己拉起来。  
“谢谢啊！”三井拍拍衣服，弯腰揉着膝盖。  
“你是想出去吗？出去做什么？”男孩子抬头看了看梧桐树，又看回三井。  
“去……”三井愣了一下，被欺负不想上幼儿园这样的理由，他才不要说呢，脑子里飞快转过几个念头后，他脱口而出：“去浪迹天涯！”这词还是跟着昨晚八点档的拙劣古装剧学的。  
“我也想出去，我们一起吧。”男孩子眼中泛起兴奋。  
“你为什么？”  
“我不想睡午觉。”倒是承认得坦诚。

对方讲得是标准日语，虽然带了明显的关西口音，三井对这个穿着同样制服的男孩子平生出一丝好感。  
男孩子绕着梧桐树走了两圈，仰起脸看向上方，扶疏枝叶他脸上洒下阴影。  
“上面有根树枝，”他抬起胳膊，圆眼睛在正午的烈日里微微眯起，“我们只要爬到那里去，就能攀上围墙了。”  
“说得容易。”三井有些沮丧，刚刚他四次从树上摔下来，就是因为怎么都离那该死的树枝差了一截。  
男孩子乌溜溜的眼珠一转，较之同龄孩童明显沉静的眼神里平添了分狡黠之气，他想了想，蹲下身子，指了指自己的后背。  
体育课上确实玩过类似的游戏，三井心下一亮，后退两步，借着助跑踏上男孩子的肩，蹭蹭两下便抱住了那棵横亘的粗壮树枝。  
爬到树枝上，借着高度，很轻松便攀上墙头，接下来一切便顺理成章，三井抓住围栏，脚踏上几级横档，用力一蹬，轻快地一跃而下。  
自由了！落在人行道上，面前是并不宽阔的马路，这最普通不过的小小街景竟让三井兴奋地想大叫。  
“喂！”他兴高采烈地蹦跳，冲着围墙里面挥舞胳膊，这时他才突然发现，自己已经翻墙出来，对方没有东西可以借力了。  
不过三井还没来得及皱起眉头，就看到对方轻轻巧巧地从一处明显比别处宽阔的栅栏缝里钻了过来，站在他面前，对着他笑了笑。  
“啊？”嘴巴张得圆圆的，三井有些不好意思，“为什么你不要我从这边出来？”  
男孩子打量了他一下，挥手比了比，“你头太大了。”

说着“浪迹天涯”这种豪言壮语，其实三井连这词意味着什么都不知道，五岁的孩子更不可能跑到什么天涯去，至多浪迹两条街。午后的街上没什么人，阳光也懒懒地淌过高高低低的天际线，两个穿着幼儿园制服的小男孩在街上漫无目的地乱转，好像童话里的小小人偶，一朝突然获得生命，踏进了纷纭繁华的三千世界，两人共患难，虽然是初次见面，很快便熟络了起来。  
“你叫什么呀？”身边的小友问道。  
三井一怔，才反应过来俩人还没互通姓名。虽然截止目前都是愉快的回忆，但是之前受欺负的经历让他始终对关西孩子多了提防——并不是没有人假意和他做朋友，却暗地去老师那里打小报告的——心里匆匆盘算过这些，要是告诉他真名，回头再去老师那里告上一状，自己要被罚站不说，回家也免不了一顿训斥，说不定还要挨打，他才不要让这些事情发生。心念一转，想起上个月去舅舅家，和邻居的几个同龄孩子玩抓鬼游戏，对面有个跑得很快、个子也很高的男孩子，是导致他这边输掉的罪魁祸首，既然这样的话，不如借他的名字用用吧！

于是三井转过头来，展颜一笑，阳光劈头盖脸地洒了他一身，溅起几点碎金，落进他弯弯的眼睛里：  
“我叫土屋淳，你呢？”  
“南烈，我叫南烈。”

2  
目前为止，南烈短短十七年的人生里，有三件事情一直困扰着他：  
第一，校董会那帮莫名其妙的老头子，凭什么坚信金平教练比北野老师更好？  
第二，人生明明有千万种可能，为什么自己姓了南，就要把传承南龙生堂放在人生最重要的位置？  
第三，世界上怎么会有土屋淳那样眼睛越长越小的人！小时候明明眼睛又大又圆，亮亮的，像调皮的星星，怎么后来就细成了一条缝？

南烈家经营着一间药铺，南龙生堂创立于明治年间，那时都城已迁往东京，大阪开港后西洋人来到这里，维新政府又在此处开设了造币厂和炮兵工厂，空气中成日弥漫着现代工业气息的白烟。西洋人带来了坚船利炮、先进的科技和无数新鲜玩意，也带来了西洋的医学。社会上天天喊着“和魂洋才”，南家的先人本是大阪小有名气的汉方医，对此不屑一顾，说哪有这种好事，西洋文化是菜市场还是百货公司，能让人挑挑拣拣，只拿对日本好的？迟早要变成洋魂洋才。于是开了这间药铺，想着不管外面怎么乱来，自家必须传承到千秋万代。在家风和遗传的双重作用下，直到南烈的父亲，都把继承药房看得无比神圣，南家的长子，生来的一切都要献给南龙生堂。南烈不会吃饭时，就会吃药，这倒不是他身体不好，而是他想吃零食时，父亲会拉开装草药的小抽屉，随手抓一把甘草或者乌梅给他；别的孩子三五岁时背儿歌，出身有文化或者附庸风雅家庭的还要背汉诗和俳句，只有他背的是方子和汤头诀；别人家的识字卡片都是小动物和花花草草，他家的也是小动物和花花草草——可以入药的。传统到沉闷无趣的家庭氛围，让南烈对幼儿园充满向往，然而去了才发现，幼儿园也有条条框框的管束，让他想起家里父亲说教的严肃面孔，于是他无意识间当起了规则的反叛者——唱歌走调，不肯乖乖吃饭，幼儿园强迫午睡，他就翻墙出去玩。好在他长得极乖，家庭熏陶下，气质又比同龄人沉静得多，老师只当他是怕生，丝毫没有想过他是故意对着干。南烈对沉闷的家风充满了抵触，这种抵触演变成了他日后无处不在的反抗——反抗丰玉这种老牌名校尊卑分明的校风，反抗逼走了北野老师的学校制度，反抗继承南龙生堂的宿命——他明明有那样多、那样多想用一生去做的事。然而不幸的是，出身于这样传统到保守的家庭，他也在潜移默化间长成了一个认死理的人。  
认死理到，北野老师被校方辞退，他就执拗地不惜任何代价，也要用北野老师的战术拿到全国冠军；认死理到，五岁时被三井骗了说他叫土屋淳，他就一直坚信这是土屋淳。

两人步子小小，没有走出多远，却玩得开心，看着影子慢慢从脚下的一团，渐渐一点点拉长。南烈是“惯犯”，知道快到午睡结束时间，大家要列队去教室喝牛奶吃点心，老师在这时也会清点人数，于是他拉拉三井的袖子：“我们回去吧。”  
又回到越狱的那处围栏前，三井仰头看着那颗梧桐树，一枝一叶，在风里簌簌的，罅隙里能看见湛蓝的天。然而树干却在墙内，外面并没有东西能让他攀援，他沮丧地低下了头。

“完了，我进不去了。”  
南烈看了看树，看了看围墙，又看了看三井，伸手比划了一下他的秘密通道，那一处年久失修而比其他地方明显宽一些的栅栏，摸着下巴想了想，道：“我觉得，你只能试试了。”  
三井试探性地往那道缝里钻了钻，他甚至做好被卡住的准备，不料很顺畅地回到了幼儿园内部。  
南烈也跟在后面钻了进来。  
他若有所思地看着三井寿，歪着头，道：“你头也没那么大嘛。”  
三井刚要反驳，南烈的目光扫视过他全身，三井刚刚四次从树上摔下来，伤口的血迹凝成暗红，在孩童白净的皮肤上格外显眼，配上他兴奋的神色，形成的对比实在有些惨。南烈突然想起来什么，抓着三井的胳膊，一路向储物柜跑去。

南烈跑得比同龄人快不少，三井倒是能勉强跟上速度，只是动作幅度太大，牵动了腿上的伤口，三井忍不住嘶了一声，抱怨道：“跑那么快干什么？”  
“不快一点的话，老师要醒了。”  
南烈轻手轻脚地打开那个属于自己的小柜子，里面有书包、遮阳帽、一些水彩笔，他翻找了一会，取出一个小小的圆罐。  
打开是药草的清凉微苦香气，他撕开酒精棉片的包装，帮三井擦去伤口的尘土，这种最简单的处理伤口的方法，父亲在他上幼儿园之后教了他，南先生一片爱子之心，想着男孩子难免磕磕绊绊，又将家里祖传方子的外伤药膏给他随身带着，然而南烈只是脾气执拗，却并不算顽劣，酒精棉片和药膏在他的储物柜里躺了好久，今天才第一次派上用场。  
居然这些讨厌的东西，真的能帮助人吗？  
不过五岁的南烈显然不会继续思考这个问题，挂钟已经滴滴答答走到了两点五十，他和三井对视一眼，很有默契地溜回各自班级的睡房，轻手轻脚钻进被子，躺好做出乖乖睡熟的样子。

逃课的患难之交，让三井有了人生中的第一个朋友。两人上课时跟着自己的班级，午休时偷偷会合，旁人看起来无聊到不行的事，他们倒乐在其中。南烈发泄着他在家里被压抑的精力与天性，三井想爸爸妈妈，无论家里家外，都没人陪他玩，两人一拍即合，花样越来越多，后来南烈干脆领着三井，趁着所有人睡着去储藏室偷点心，不料被老师抓个正着。  
再一回头，身后空空如也，三井早不知道跑到哪里去了。

于是南烈不情不愿地被拎到外面，背着手罚站，暮春暖软的风吹进来，漫过空空荡荡的走廊，也变得清冷、安静又潮湿。南烈虽然捣乱，但他的心里，幼儿园依然是药房修行的避难所，现在老师严厉的话语和的管束，让他想起家里袅袅蒸汽氤氲下，父亲严肃而模糊的脸，他黑沉沉的眸子翻了翻，心下尽是厌倦与不耐，漫长的暮春午后，睡意终于一点一点涌上来，眼皮委屈地黏下来。

奶油的香气悄然入侵了尚未成型的午梦，南烈不情不愿地睁开眼，三井不知道什么时候出现在面前，举着一块蛋糕，正笑着送到他嘴边。  
南烈咬了一口，没好气地问：“你跑哪里去了？”  
“这个时候不跑，难道等着被抓吗？”  
“那你就让我一个人罚站！真不够朋友。”  
“我这不是来陪你了嘛！”三井道，“而且点心也到手了，喏。”  
南烈接过蛋糕，和三井一起坐下，风卷着栀子花的香气从地上涌来，“罚站就罚站吧，我没想过跑。”

这场淘气引发的小小危机，无意中成了一则伏笔，十年后，东西两条平行的世界线里，同时降临的阴霾，三井逃开了，南烈迎了上去，一如十年前。

3  
三井觉得流川身上散发出的药膏气味，莫名的熟悉。  
凉凉的，微苦，流川的房间开了窗子，夏夜湿热的风涌进来，也化不开这种气味。  
看完山王的录影带，人人各怀心事，三井和赤木、木暮在旅馆外散步，木暮说：“现在能留下来的人，都是当初真心相信能称霸全国的人。”  
他抬起头，盛夏比平时低很多的天空有白云流过，北斗星的斗柄遥遥指向南方。

称霸全国吗？这四个字再熟悉不过，此刻却让三井怔了一下，十五岁时坚定不移的信念，后来被自己亲手抛弃，再回来时，似乎已经成了队内见怪不怪的东西，猩猩真是不可貌相，居然有如此强的洗脑能力——他犹记得高一入部自我介绍，说目标是称霸全国时，学长们脸上的不可思议与啧啧称奇，三井甚至从其中读出了隐约的不屑，毕竟是十年内从没见过第二轮对手的湘北啊，顺风顺水的小孩子哪里知道天高地厚——而现在，他们真的踏出了第一步，此时骤然听到的这四个字，却似乎失去了实感。  
只要继续下去，就好了吧？  
然而这个开局并不完美，不如说是糟糕透顶——对方粗野的作风弄得每个人心浮气躁，苦战后的体力流失并不是不去想就能忽略的，最糟糕的是，王牌受伤，一边眼睛看不见，视域少了一半，测距谬以千里，如果是“正常”的队伍，无论如何也不会再让流川上场了。  
算了，湘北本来就不是什么正常队伍，流川更是不正常。  
可是，教练为什么也放任这种情况……心里突然一紧，好像水面的冰突然裂开了一道微不可见的缝隙，他不敢继续想下去。怀着心事匆匆回到旅店，思虑抛躲不开，无知无觉地走到了流川的房间，推开门时，流川正对着镜子上药。

“这药是？”  
流川回过头来，睁不开的左眼，又糊了一层膏体，面目一半俊秀，一半扭曲，“丰玉那个4号送来的。”  
三井走上前，拿起那个小圆罐，送到眼前端详，并没有什么logo或者包装，只有底部“南龙生堂”四个字的阳文印章，他皱眉道：“这怕是从小到大找上门的人太多，以至于随身携带，及时灭火吧——不然他一定早被人打死了。”  
流川的表情没有什么变化，既没有接三井的玩笑，也没有发表什么评语，只是淡淡地说：“涂上去之后还，挺舒服的。”  
“你啊你啊……”三井失笑，他揽过流川的肩，大力揉了几下，“缺心眼真好！”  
这话远超过流川的处理速度，他愣在当地，看着他的学长摆摆手，似乎满怀心事、又似乎很潇洒地走出了房门。

凉而苦的味道，像手腕微动时匕首尖闪过的一霎水光，划开了记忆。  
似乎牵绊了心里某根弦，拨出了一串看似无意义的散音，是某个乐章的一句，可怎么也想不起来。  
自然，那时的三井也无暇去想。

“Mi-na-mi Tsu-yo-shi”，对于幼儿园的小朋友，只是一串有指向性的发音，在十三年后，根本无法和对面的某个人联系起来。  
纵然教练冷冷地警告不要管别人的事，纵然努力提醒自己心无旁骛，可是这场比赛实在太混乱，三井依然记得丰玉4号惶然又冰冷的眼神，记得他倒下时刺目的鲜血，记得看台上闹哄哄的议论里，冷冷冒出的一句“Ace killer”格外刺耳，丰玉5号一脸要杀人的表情冲着声音的方向竖起中指，愤恨地骂了一句，然后焦急地追着担架跑出场外，又被队友死命拽回……  
真是吵·死·人的一场比赛啊，三井摇摇头，想把这些混乱清除出去，突然他想起来，自己小时候，是会说大阪话的。  
鬼使神差地，他开始尝试用大阪腔自言自语，却发现怎么都带了关东口音，小时候的调子再也拉不会来了。

很快到了漫长的夏天，大阪四围环山，天气闷热，然而刚刚经历了梅雨季的黏腻潮湿，纵使是烈日高照汗出如浆，暑假也足以让大多数孩子兴奋不已。  
对于三井寿也是如此，脊背上的书包重担迫不及待放上书架，他可以坐在地板上，抱着西瓜，成日成日看电视，也可以溜出门去，找小伙伴疯玩到晒脱皮。上学期最后一段时间，和南烈天天在幼儿园胡闹，不知不觉间他学会了大阪话，小太阳一样的性格，也让他和邻里的孩子们迅速玩成一片。  
但是也有不开心的时候。  
他拉着外公的衣角晃啊晃：“爸爸什么时候来啊？”  
“爸爸工作忙，不能来大阪，小寿要做个懂事的孩子喔？”  
“那妈妈呢，妈妈什么时候来？”  
“妈妈在美国念书，也没法回来呢，小寿长大以后要像妈妈一样用功学习喔？”  
三井失望地放开外公的衣角，“爸爸妈妈是不是不要我了。”  
“怎么会呢，爸爸妈妈最喜欢你了！”  
“那他们为什么不回来，这和没有爸爸妈妈有什么区别。”三井委屈。  
“别胡说！”外公板起脸，三井也不敢说话了。

对于南烈来说，暑假则没什么让人神往的。他要成日在药房修行，他太小，根本不懂南家长子的身份意味着什么，只知道南龙生堂一百多年来沉淀下来的古旧气息让他昏昏欲睡，他想出去玩，想看动画片，心猿意马时头上会挨一记打，父亲卷起家传的线装书，眉头紧锁，说，不要分心。  
然后把他抱到柜台前，高高举起，黑底金字的匾额居高临下地看着他，仿佛那位先祖对后人恨铁不成钢的凝视。  
“知道上面写着什么吗？”  
“南龙生堂。”南烈小声说，他根本不识字，然而这四个字的形状，却是记事以来，就被父亲要求刻在心里的。  
“这是南家几代人精进的地方，不是你这种不成器的后人混日子用的，明白吗？”  
“哦……”南烈被放在地上，他身量尚小，尽力仰起头也看不到那块高高在上的匾额，然而祖先的目光却如影随形——高傲、冷漠而执着。

南先生很严肃，但邻居岸本家的小男孩却并不怕他。岸本家里经营一家小型的运输公司，长子实理从小跟着父亲在外奔波，摔摔打打间养成了天不怕地不怕的性格。  
岸本实理总是一阵风冲进南龙生堂的后厅，围着正在捣药或是认药材的南烈，兴高采烈地讲着最近的新闻：昨天又教训了哪个讨厌的家伙，今天来了个新的小伙伴，去河里玩水被爸爸打了，最近突然发现篮球好有意思……  
讲了半天才发现身边面目阴沉的南先生，岸本却根本没察觉到成年人细微的表情变化，笑得很灿烂，大声问：“叔叔，可以让小南和我出去玩吗？”  
南先生本不满儿子的分心，偏偏这个姓岸本的小子还天天粘着南烈，一转头，却看见自家儿子一向很沉静的眸子里，分明有道细小的光跳了一下，怯怯地迎上了他的目光，顿时心里一软，“去吧，别玩太晚回来。”  
“谢谢叔叔！”话音还没落地，岸本早就牵着南烈，跑没影了。

三井寿很委屈，他只是想知道为什么别的小朋友都有爸爸妈妈陪，自己却没有，就被外公莫名其妙训斥了一顿，于是他趁着外公外婆午睡，偷偷溜出了家门。  
去哪儿找人玩呢，想了想，现在能确定的，就是南烈一定在自家药房里，他决定去南龙生堂。  
南龙生堂并不远，就在两条街开外，他一面走，一面无聊地踢着路边的小石子，突然听见了“哎哟”一声惨叫。  
循声望去，这可不是土屋淳吗？  
虽然在南烈面前冒用了土屋淳的名字，但是之前一起玩的经历，还是很开心的，三井迎了上去，“你怎么在这里？”  
土屋淳揉着膝盖，“我跟着爸爸妈妈过来走亲戚，想起你好像住在附近，就来找你玩儿……哎你是最近学踢足球了吗，真够准的！好痛……”  
“我正无聊呢，玩去吧！”三井开心地拽着土屋的手臂，突然不远处一个兴奋的声音传来：“阿淳！你也在这里啊！”  
三井扭过头，顿时想找个地缝钻进去，马路对面，南烈拉着一个支棱着头发、高高大大的男孩子，一脸灿烂地跳起来冲着这边挥手。  
“咦？”听到自己的名字，土屋愣了一下，“他们是谁，怎么认识我？”

\-------  
召唤某人~  
被你的卡车司机论洗脑了啊啊啊啊啊啊

4  
三井从小就很开朗。  
他爱说话，又极会说，除却刚到大阪，因为语言问题被排挤的那段日子略微沉默寡言了些外，其他时间身边总是围了一大群人，听他眉飞色舞地说着，一件平常的小事，被他说出来，也能充满了趣味，让人欲罢不能。

然而他却是个不善表达的人。  
这并不矛盾。活泼表象是内心孤独的保护色，大多数时候，他觉得自己说话是没人听的，和外公外婆讲幼儿园的见闻，得到的是老人家标准的慈和而又不痛不痒的回复；和爸爸哭着打电话，讲刚到大阪时受的委屈，得到的是“男孩子要坚强”的口号式评价；和妈妈讲小学部活选了篮球，妈妈说别的男生都选了棒球你为什么不能和大家一样……后来他索性不再说自己的事情，虽然依旧滔滔不绝，可是话语里再看不到自己。  
直到有一天，妈妈从厚厚的卷宗里抬起头，赫然发现不知道什么时候，初中生乖巧可爱的发型长度悄然改变，表情不知何时变得充满戾气，进出家门的时间越来越随意，从来不打招呼，她吓了一跳，开始反思究竟是哪一步出了问题，可是想来想去，她居然从来没有从儿子的口中，听到过他的任何事、任何感受……

莫名其妙地混进了德男一众的小团伙，又莫名其妙地和校外铁男等人勾搭到一处，每日几乎形影不离，可是那些人除去了解他是湘北高中一年级、曾经是个好学生之外，实则对他一无所知——不抽烟、不喝酒、不缺钱，不撩姑娘，完全不懂他混不良的诉求是什么。  
唯一一次袒露真心，是在木暮来探病时问起来湘北的原因。MVP的光环模糊了面目，似乎旁人都看不到自己真实的样子，只剩一个被塑造的符号，三井本能地抵触，然而却没法真正抗拒——因为这一切都和安西教练紧密联系在一起，那个慈和的老人，在他绝望时的一句鼓励，燎起希望之火，燃成了今天的荣光。

他的男性长辈里，外公和爷爷都关心他，却只是老人不得要领的溺爱，爸爸是医生，职业要求7x24待机，他是作息规律的学生，父子间一周相处时间甚至超不过两三个小时，何况父亲手里永远有看不完的文献、写不完的论文。  
血缘上最亲近的人，根本不明白他想要什么，而当他在决赛的最后几秒，绝望无助地跪倒在地板上，一位从未谋面的老人平静的话语，却击中了他的心。  
教练是特殊的，特殊到足以让他赌上未来三年——甚至更久的命运，特殊到他一度走上过去从未想过的道路，也特殊到他愿意向木暮打开心扉，倚在病床上，怀里抱着县大会夺魁的合照，讲出整个故事。 

这种开朗活泼掩饰之下的不善表达，在很多很多年以前就初现端倪。想来不过是对小伙伴隐瞒了姓名而已，几岁的孩子又如何计较，和南烈道个歉，说了实话便是。但是冥冥之中，似乎有个不知来自何方的声音告诉他，不要说出自己的真实想法——反正说了也得不到回报。  
于是他不肯了。

自己身边是真正的土屋淳，马路对面的南烈只知道自己是土屋淳，真正的土屋淳知道自己是三井寿——三井把每个人片面的信息量迅速在脑内过了一遍，简直要哭出来，这下子怎么都要穿帮。  
偏偏土屋淳还眨着他无辜的小眼睛，一个劲地在身边问：“他们是谁。”  
三井欲哭无泪，好在这条街的红灯时间很长，足足有两三分钟，他飞快地盘算着对策，转头向马路对面看过去，南烈身边的那个男孩子——大概就是他常常说的岸本实理。

感觉一盏灯泡在头顶突然一闪，三井眼珠一转，伸手勾住土屋淳的脖子，把他的脑袋拉过来，轻轻说：“他们是我的幼儿园同学。”  
“那他们怎么认识我？”土屋对南烈回应般地挥挥手，语气犹有不解。  
“因为我总是和他们说你呀！”  
“是吗是吗，说我什么？”  
“说你跑得快，又聪明，我们玩游戏每次都是你赢！”  
土屋淳脸上忍不住浮现出一丝喜色，“三井你这样说，我都不好意思了。”  
“可是……”三井把土屋的脖子压低了些，声音小小，凑近他的耳朵，“看到那边那个大个子没，他就不服，说你一定是四肢发达，头脑简单。”

土屋淳忍不住向对面望去，只见高出南烈半头的岸本正任由南烈拉着手，远远望着他们笑得很乐呵，不忿道：“我看他才是四肢发达吧！”  
“那可不！他怎么能和阿淳你比！”三井放低声音，努力做出生气的语气，“所以我当时就反驳他啦！说你头脑不但不简单，还很聪明，可惜那个笨蛋是个木头脑袋，非要你证明给他看。”  
“怎么证明呢？”  
“我就和他说，算算术啊脑筋急转弯啊，那些太低级了，要是下次大家一起玩，你甚至可以和我互换名字，绝对不会搞错！”  
“这有什么用啊？”土屋茫然。  
“你想啊，人是不是对自己名字最敏感？要是连换了名字都不会搞错，那才是真正的反应敏捷……”眼见着此刻红灯转绿，南烈拉着岸本，开心地朝马路这边奔来，三井松开土屋的脖子，“喂我都这么跟他夸口了，你可别让我丢脸啊！”  
然后在他背上用力一拍，拉着他蹦蹦跳跳地迎了上去。

路边有一棵高高大大的榉树，燥热的风哗哗流过，繁密枝叶自言自语般呢喃个不休。他们站在树荫下，三井一手拉着南烈，一手拉着土屋，岸本站在南烈身边。  
“这是南烈，我的幼儿园同学；这是三井寿，我的好朋友！”  
夏天真好啊，阳光不是春的暖黄也不是秋的橙红，更不是冬的黯银，而是透明的颜色，包裹着清甜的芯，夹心水果糖一样的味道，浓绿的树叶在这透明的光里，似乎从上到下，由清浅开始，沉淀下一地深黯的影子，几能听见时间流动的声音。

土屋淳为了证明自己，回应岸本并不存在的蔑视，也为了配合好友，整个下午都顶着三井寿的名字，好几次差点穿帮，都在三井的眼神提醒下迅速改正，一下午居然有惊无险。  
此刻的四个人，眼神和心地都一样透明，这个年纪的小小烦恼，在假期的快乐、玩伴的嬉闹之间，就像撒进气泡水的一把盐，摇摇晃晃就不复存在，只剩下一片晶亮。  
然而喝一口，不易察觉的咸味，潜移默化间，还是会从舌尖蔓延开来。

5  
在丰玉高中就读的儿子，和高档物业、两台车、一条大狗一样，是大阪中产向上家庭的标配。丰玉创办于大正年间，那时欧战刚刚结束，维新初见成效，这短暂的年代既没有明治时东西的激烈碰撞，也没有二战年代的激进与罪恶，现代性思潮像春雷后土地的雨气一样，悄无声息地席卷了整个社会，也让现代城市的中间阶层雨后春笋般冒了出来，形成一股强大的势力，丰玉高校正是在这种情况下创立的，没有旧学的陈腐与刻板，也没有后来国际学校的浮夸和西化。  
虽是新型阶层建立的新式学堂，一百年前定校训的时候，秉着“和魂洋才”的理念，创校前贤们还是抱着《论语》翻了半天，丰玉的校训是“志学文质”，前两个字是“吾十有五而志于学”，十五岁正是上高中的年纪，暗合圣人，简直浑然天成；后两个字来自“质胜文则野，文胜质则史。文质彬彬，然后君子”，可惜这帮毛躁的高中男生，耐不下性子听入学时的校史教育，校训出处都只记了前一半，“十有五”毫无问题，“志于学”则见仁见智；“质胜文则野”更是糟糕，“然后君子”什么的早就抛诸脑后——总而言之，丰玉的校风，简直身体力行地阐释了什么叫“在十五岁的时候本性胜过文饰就会变得很粗野”。  
更惨的是，除了吸血的蚊子、校园里的流浪猫、饭堂大妈和国文女老师之外，整个丰玉和雌性生物绝缘，在校花评比中，国文女老师因为带同学参加校外活动时请他们吃过冰淇淋，因此恩德，遂力压西边围墙下的一树木兰，成为丰玉校花，使丰玉在大阪高校界不至于沦为笑柄。这种连暗恋对象都找不到的悲惨环境，让丰玉的男生们毫不掩饰中二期叛逆的天性，然而名校总有名校的架子，丰玉的风纪也是出了名的严格，每天有学长站在门口检查仪容，南烈曾经因为衬衫有明显褶皱而被罚跑五圈。

他那时已经十五岁，父亲对他的要求比小时候更为严格，南家三代人都是丰玉校友，南烈的成绩勉强算个好学生，加上校友子弟的小小优惠政策，最终凭着分数考上了丰玉，这让南先生脸上大大有光，尽管他眼中南家孩子念丰玉天经地义，但若儿子是靠篮球保送，而非学习成绩，在传统到刻板的他看来，总是不完美的。  
南烈则不同了，丰玉吸引他的，恰恰是篮球。  
准确地说，是北野老师的篮球。

上小学后，要选择课外部活，南烈没有什么特殊想法，便被岸本强拉去了篮球部。本来是陪好朋友的“来都来了”心态，不出一个月他却迅速爱上了这项运动，也展现出了比同龄孩子高得多的天分。  
——原来发自内心的喜欢、原来天分和爱好达成统一，是这样幸福的一件事。  
从小被迫以继承南龙生堂为目标、努力死记硬背下他根本不理解的各种口诀、方子的男孩子，突然顿悟了前所未有的快乐。 

这种快乐本懵懂无知，开始时，南烈以为是从无到有的喜悦，是第一次上篮成功的惊喜，是赢得比赛的快乐，直到后来，他才发现，那是终于明白了“喜欢”的感觉。  
还没反应过来发生了什么，他就被激动的发小拽下了看台，一路朝场上奔去，手腕被攥得生疼，整个人被带得踉踉跄跄往前跑，他才发现岸本的力气这么大，板凳上的蓝衣队员们回头，以公共场合嫌弃熊孩子的眼神怒目而视，发现异状的保安也冲了过来，厉声问他们是哪个学校的，头脑反应永远比身体慢一拍的岸本这时才醒悟过来不对，双手合十，笑得很傻，南烈早就羞愧无已，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，可惜光可鉴人的地板钻不了，他害羞地把手腕笼进袖子，那里都被岸本抓出了红印，整个人紧张得瑟缩成一团，乌沉沉的眸子却忍不住窥视，像受了惊又好奇的小猫。

慈和的笑，慈和的声音，座椅上的老人转过头来，“他们是我的两个孙子，一郎和次郎，让他们看一会儿吧。”  
话语像春天的第一阵暖风，南烈觉得心头似乎有什么东西萌动了一下，像破冰，又像萌芽。  
他和岸本坐在地板上，岸本盘着腿，南烈抱着膝盖，时不时扭头怯怯地看一眼身边的老人，只见他密切地关注着场上情势，时而眉头紧锁，时而舒展笑容，但也没有忘记身边两个不速之客。  
“你们喜欢篮球啊？”  
“喜欢……很喜欢！”  
“这样子跑下来很危险，下次要注意哦？”  
“在上面看得实在太激动，给您添麻烦了，真的非常抱歉！”  
“小事情。这种打法叫Run&Gun，很有意思吧？”  
“Run&Gun？”  
“快速进攻，用最快的速度得分，很激动人心是不是？”老人转过头来，脸上的笑竟有几分孩童般的得意，“想来试下吗？那就好好学习，以后考丰玉，来篮球部找我！”

刚刚经历了狂风骤雨的质问和斥责的两个孩子，此刻说不出的受宠若惊，岸本鸡啄米一般地拼命点头，南烈默默地把这些刻在了心里。  
当晚回家，他坚定地对父亲说要考丰玉，父亲又惊又喜，惊的是不太喜欢说话的儿子，居然有天会主动和他讲心事，喜的是儿子小学还没毕业就立下了考丰玉的目标，有此觉悟，前途不可限量。  
丰玉校友南先生，自豪之情油然而出，半为母校，半为幼子——虽然他并不知道南烈向往丰玉的真正原因。

进入丰玉后，南烈才真真正正感受到丰玉那种不足为外人道的独特氛围。  
丰玉对内尊卑有序、纪律严苛，对外则蛮横无理、嚣张跋扈，叛逆期男生的破坏力除了表现于此，也表现在校内各项体育部活对胜利的变态追求上，想赢，很想赢，不惜一切代价要赢，赢不了也要在下一场赢回来，校董会也早就把百年前“文质彬彬”的创校宗旨忘得一干二净，非常纵容、甚至于鼓励这种铁血氛围，并身体力行地给予奖惩。丰玉的足球部，曾经一次惨败给某校，该校在赛后第二天甚至全校放假庆祝，丰玉校董会深觉颜面扫地，遂一度解散了足球部。  
篮球部则因为常年的大阪冠军、全国八强席位，在一众运动类社团里独领风骚，甚得校董会看重。不过，篮球部成员和丰玉校董会一样，并不满足于这一成绩，总有一天，要打倒山王、打倒四强，立于日本巅峰的不败之地啊。虽然北野老师常常说，打篮球玩得开心最重要，可是他们却坚持告诉自己，加码的严酷训练也很开心。虽然初中时，在教练的指点下，南烈和岸本已能把挡拆做得有模有样，进入高中，如愿在北野老师手下打篮球时，南烈才第一次感受到“战术体系”带来的乐趣。他忘我地投入到部活中，回家的时间也越来越晚。

南先生对此非常不满，毕业于丰玉的他，自然知道部活是学校的硬性要求，事关毕业甚至升学，他自然不会要求儿子彻底退出，但他也认为，部活只是高中生活必不可少的点缀，比如刺身的萝卜丝、断断没有人会吃下去的。但南烈显然不赞同，篮球、训练和北野老师，是他第一次明白了什么叫喜欢，他注视着篮球部的横断幕，“努力”两个字，铁画银钩，简洁暴力地阐释着篮球部的理念，他愿意为眼前的一切和遥不可及的目标努力，独独不为学业。父子间爆发了无数次激烈争吵，南先生认为，学习为重，南烈应该专注功课，像无数优秀的前辈一样，考东大，或者去海外，学医，然后回家继承药房，部活只能当放松或锻炼，南烈却坚持认为这是他考丰玉的唯一意义。  
鸡同鸭讲的结果是高一期末考南烈故意挂了三门红灯，考试时间过半他就怡然翘着腿，开始在草稿纸上画火柴棍小人，邻座的优等生还以为南烈胜券在握，把数学卷子视作儿戏，纵然在冷气很足的室内，也吓得他豆大的汗珠直从额上冒，谁知道是南烈空着所有大题故意不答。这个挂科数量很精妙——既不会被取消参加IH的资格，也能向父亲示威，看，如愿以偿地，篮球影响了功课。  
看到父亲暴怒又痛心的神色，他突然觉得快意。


	2. 6-7

6  
三井已经十五岁，要说“春风得意”未免略显浮夸，意气风发却是真的，县大会MVP，决赛最后三秒逆转局势的绝杀，让在初中篮球界已鼎鼎大名的三井寿，瞬间在不关心篮球的人群里也成为头号话题人物。然而外行人的赞美好比道路旁的鲜花，再花团锦簇，对于路途的走向没有任何意义——但他也不缺内行人的肯定，那年的全中会，武石中学止步八强，然而三井寿的亮眼程度，与冠军队伍的王牌相比，也不遑多让，刚刚踏上横滨的家门口，各大名校特招的邀请就像雪片般纷至沓来。

妈妈难得的白天在家，正拿着美工刀拆信，把各校的邀请按照学校排名、教学特色、环境坐标、奖学金优待等种种，分门别类地放进茶几上的几个文件夹，前面还放着一张白纸，画着看起来很精密复杂的表格。  
三井随手把行李甩在玄关，一声闷响，喊了句：“我回来了。”  
妈妈很开心，对他招招手，“小寿快来，看看这些学校，你喜欢哪所？”  
他走上前，接过妈妈递来的那张白纸，上面是各校分门别类的指标统计，一看就花了极大的功夫，才整理得如此一目了然。

不同于普通的日本女性，三井妈妈即使已婚有子，也从未考虑过专心做主妇，反而把事业看得更重，不惜把上幼儿园的独子扔在大阪外公家，也要去美国读学位、考执照。学成回国后，很快做到了律所合伙人，更是一心扑在工作上。她一厢情愿地觉得儿子够省心，够懂事，在篮球部风生水起，还做了队长，人人提起都无比称羡，她心里还有几分小小的自豪，觉得儿子领袖力和受欢迎是遗传了自己。  
三井一眼将表格扫完，心中一阵厌烦，平时父母对自己放任到近乎不闻不问，美其名曰“相信小寿”、“小寿是个好孩子，让人省心”，只不过现在是升学的紧急关头，妈妈才突然发现需要拿出点做家长的担当——到底是拿出家长的担当，还是彰显家长的权威呢？  
这些自以为是的知识分子，以为数据就能囊括宇宙万物，可是人心呢，人的感情呢，他们为什么从来不问问自己，武石中学是怎样赢得那场县大会决赛的？  
不过，这也没什么好奇怪，不论是小时候一声不吭地把自己送去大阪，还是突如其来地接回横滨，父母都从来没问过自己的想法。

他在大阪已快一年，从开始的听不懂大阪话被同龄孩子欺负，到后来和南烈混在一起，适应能力极强的他学会了大阪话，也多了许多好朋友，生活变得开心起来。浓绿的夏很快转成深红的秋，枫叶悄悄飘落，天空从碧蓝转成灰紫，雪花悄无声息地覆盖了大地，他把一团雪塞进南烈的后领，然后被愤怒的小伙伴追得满场乱跑，一瞬雪化了，樱花又开成热闹的雪，和风扇物，吹落一地花雨。  
直到有一天，一年未见的妈妈出现在了外公家的客厅。她脸上带着长途飞行时差颠倒后特有的疲惫，身上还披着抵御机舱冷气的外套，黑框眼镜也遮不住眼周的倦色，右手拖着巨大的行李箱，左手拎着免税店的购物袋，背上还背着个鼓鼓的大包，外公欣喜若狂地喊他下楼，他乖顺地来到客厅，见到妈妈却觉得陌生。  
这一年来，妈妈对他来说，不过是电话里的声音，或者随信寄来的照片——他那时不认识字，妈妈在信里对他写的话，只能由外公外婆念给他听，再帮他把要对妈妈说的话写进回信，久而久之他甚至觉得这是一种例行公事。而现在，妈妈真的出现在他面前，外公激动地接过女儿的行李，外婆忙不迭地在厨房泡茶切水果，他反而不知所措起来。  
面前的年轻女子，脸上的疲倦也掩盖不了重逢的喜色，她蹲下来，张开双臂，等着儿子扑过来，进行母子久别重逢的拥抱。  
可是三井只是拽着外公的衣角，躲在他身后，死活不肯出来。  
外公鼓励地拍着他肩：“妈妈都没有先回横滨，而是直接飞到大阪来接你，快去和妈妈抱抱，说你也想她！”  
于是小小的三井“哇”地一声就哭了。

这种夹杂着陌生、害怕又伤心的哭，被在场的三个大人强行解读成“孩子实在太想妈妈了又不知道怎么表达所以只能哭”，一家人去餐厅庆祝，妈妈挨着他坐，不断嘘寒问暖，问他这一年的状况，他不知道该怎么说，于是一路由外公外婆代为答复。  
妈妈急着回律所复职，只在大阪住了两天便要走，于是把儿子和行李一块儿打个包，直接拎回了横滨。这一切来得太突然，就像当时他被送往大阪一样突然，还没反应过来发生了什么，就坐上了回横滨的新干线，他甚至没有来得及向南烈道别。

三井有些不快地把那张各校录取优惠政策统计扔回茶几。  
“小寿，你有想法么？”  
故作姿态的“民主”，不过是为自己身为家长的失职找个冠冕堂皇的借口而已，三井想。  
“我要去湘北。”  
“湘北？”  
妈妈皱起眉头，似乎在回忆什么又未果，“这是什么学校，没听过啊。”  
这是什么学校……这是有安西教练的学校啊！三井刚要开口向妈妈解释这个问题，门铃的叮咚之声打断了他的话。

“是陵南的田岗教练。”妈妈说，“县大会比赛一结束，他就来过家里，那时你们武石去外地合宿了，没遇上，他后来打了几次电话，问我你什么时候回家，就约了今天，也是赶巧，你刚到家，他就来了。”  
三井这才注意到，妈妈没穿家居服，打扮得颇为正式，还化了妆，显然是有客人要来的样子。  
那么茶几上这堆特招资料，显然也有和田冈教练谈判的意思，还非要做出一幅刚刚收到、难以取舍的样子，三井擅自揣测着自家老妈的小心思，不由心生几分不屑。  
虚伪的成年人！根本就不过问我的想法吗！连陵南教练上门这事，都要到眼前才知道。

“什么？湘北？”  
两个大人虚与委蛇的寒暄过后，三井直截了当地说出了想法。  
不同于三井妈妈，田岗教练显然知道湘北为何物，正因为他知道湘北为何物，才惊得差点摔了手里的茶杯。  
“小寿，湘北高中到底是……”看到田冈教练的反应，妈妈心里疑虑更深。  
“三井太太，”田冈觉得方才的表现有点失态，连忙正了正脸色，“湘北是一所位于藤泽的公立学校，规模并不算很大。”  
“那……升学很厉害么？”三井妈妈从田冈的语气中读出了不少端倪，忍不住问出了家长最关心的问题。  
“似乎并不是这样。我们在学校上班的，就算是体育教练，也多少会了解一些友校的成绩，湘北每年大概有一个能考上A级大学的，而通常的优等生，能上B级校就属于不错的成绩了（注）。”

见田冈教练性格直爽，是个有话就说的性子，妈妈也不顾礼貌与否，接连地追问起湘北有关的话题。  
“田冈老师，湘北的篮球部很厉害么？”  
“虽然这话由我来说不太合适，但是说实话，湘北的篮球很差劲。从有县大会开始，他们就没进过第二轮。”  
妈妈扭过头，戴着隐形眼镜、涂了恰到好处的褐色眼影的好看眼睛睁大，圆圆的瞪着儿子，语气和眼神里满满的难以置信，问出了田岗教练从进门后就想问的那个问题：“小寿，那你跑湘北去，要干什么？”  
她看见儿子长得很乖巧可爱的娃娃脸上，渐渐笼罩了与年龄不符的坚毅，这种神情她从未见过。  
三井站起身来，面向两个大人，一个是欣赏他的长辈，一个是自己的妈妈，一字一句，坚定地说道：“因为安西教练。”  
像在进行一场有去无回的告白。  
田冈又一次，差点摔了手里的茶杯。

7

从创办伊始，为了培养学生的集体观念，丰玉高中就确立了寄宿制。时过境迁，大正时期的校区已经不敷使用，没法容纳全员住宿，因此学校的规定，变成了要求每个学生至少住校一年，剩下时间则视个人意愿与校舍状况而定。  
大多数人住校以为可以摆脱家长的管束，终日和同龄人相处，能过一段逍遥日子，不料在丰玉严苛的校规之下，住校并非美事。学校安排携家带口的年长教师住在宿舍顶层，担任舍监，每层还有年轻单身教师兼任的舍堂导师，每月有共餐、有高桌，虽然丰玉的学生常常吐槽，连个女生都没有的环境，穿着正装社交和穿着正装睡觉没有任何区别，在校园内，除了体育课和体育类部活可以穿（学校统一的）运动装之外，其余时间必须全套制服，否则迎接自己的将是训导室大半天的疾风骤雨。  
南龙生堂的历史比丰玉还久，独特的家庭让南烈对学校的严格管束并没有太多不适应，至少学校里有朋友，有篮球，有北野老师，不必如在家一样，时时在祖先无形目光的注视之下接受父亲的教导。板正的黑色西式制服，打领带，佩校徽，挂ID卡，少年的身形如同裹在漫长的荣耀和历史里，越发有种挺拔向上的生命力，仿佛一竿小竹，枝枝节节都是青春的颜色。

期末考后，岸本早就迫不及待地回家了，宿舍另一半清得空空荡荡，好像没有人住过似的，南烈向学校申请了暑假留宿，此时刚洗漱完毕，正在房间里收拾东西。  
突然外面有人敲门。  
他以为是来串门的同学，随口说了声“进来”。  
“南，没有回家啊？”慈祥的声音伴随着开门的响声，竟然是北野老师。  
南烈急忙站起身来，“老师，您怎么来了？”  
“正好闲着，来看看你。”

五分钟后，北野和南烈一起在宿舍天台席地而坐。  
夏天清晨的风很绵软，还没有九点后那种烧灼的热气，天空淡得像水里晕开的蓝色颜料，满目都是这个季节难得的温柔。南烈接过北野递来的可乐，拉开拉环，迟疑道：“老师，宿规禁止上天台的吧？”  
“你这孩子怎么比我老头子还刻板，”北野教练的笑声里有不符合年纪的爽朗，“你们是怎么说的，中二病？年轻的时候不犯病，还要等什么时候，再说就是上个天台而已，哪有那么严重！”  
“哈哈哈，老师年轻的时候也一样？”  
“我们念大学的时候，学校害怕学生压力太大寻短见，锁了所有的天台。偏偏那时日本大学里最高的一栋楼在我们学校，大家就想尽办法要上去，骗钥匙的、撬锁的、趁管理员开门清扫不备时溜进去的……都说不登顶一次，大学就白念了，上去了的人，还会互相攀比炫耀谁用的方式最匪夷所思。那时我们一群人，经常带着酒爬上去，还有文学部的才子，喝多了就彻夜吟诗——也不知道他们哪有那么多感慨可以抒发。大家醉了就横七竖八躺在地上，第二天遇上校长视察，上天台的时候看到一地人，脸都绿了。”  
南烈听得入神，他居然从未想过，北野老师也有年轻疯狂的时代。  
“后来学校索性改了规定，每个学生毕业时，可以由学系组织登顶，以供留念。不过应者寥寥，大家还是热衷于在禁令期各显神通跑上去。”  
北野回忆起过去，语调轻松不已，“好多年之后，我已经不年轻了，才突然醒悟，那时大家想要的哪里是什么登高望远——想要的，明明是破坏规则的快感啊！”  
南烈盘腿坐在北野老师身旁，一如三年前被岸本强拽下场时那般，他咀嚼着这话，一时陷入沉思，竟言语不得。

这时北野换了一个话题，“期末考试时你是不是生病了，南？”  
“啊？”南烈骤然一惊，身上不由自主地抖了一下，回过头正迎上北野老师的眼睛，清澈的、慈和的目光。  
“别看我只是篮球教练，其实球队成员的学习成绩我都有关注哦！每次考完试，我都会要来每个年级的排名表，把大家的名字圈出来，看看和之前比有没有进步或者下滑。这次期末，其他人的成绩虽然有波动，都还在正常范围之内，只有你，南，期中明明还在年级中段，怎么才过两个月，就能三门不及格呢？”  
“北野老师，我……”南烈震惊于北野对学生的关心，又羞愧自己的行为，本来只是和父亲赌气故意挂科，谁知道竟然惊动了他最尊重的长辈，不由变得惶然又局促。  
“你知道吗，学校今年修改了规定，期末三门不及格，就不能参加全国大赛了。”北野看着南烈的眼睛，见少年漆黑的瞳仁里跳动着的不安，瞬间转为震惊和痛悔。  
“不过，好在有补考的机会，南，我相信你一定是因为意外才考成这样的，这几天好好复习，下周补考一定能顺利通过。”北野鼓励地拍了拍南烈的肩，后者还沉浸在震惊中，一脸呆若木鸡。

南烈没有想到，自己和父亲置气的行为，居然会招致这么严重的后果；也没有想到，北野老师身为篮球部教练，居然对大家的方方面面都如此关心；他更没有想到，北野口中轻描淡写的补考，究竟是怎样争取来的。  
看到南烈三门功课不及格的成绩，北野便匆匆去找教务长，生怕晚了一秒，禁赛通知就发了下来。教务长和篮球教练素无交道，面对眼前态度谦恭的老人，只是摆出公事公办的倨傲，表示百年名校丰玉，从来就没有补考的道理，北野态度恳切，据理力争，教务长终于被打动，说需要破例的事，他做不了主，要北野和他一起去请示校长。

于是这事演变成一场校董会议。  
北野详细报告了篮球部的IH应战计划，强调南烈虽然是一年级新生，但已展现出不俗的实力，已经俨然成为球队的进攻核心之一，有他在，丰玉一定能突破过去的成绩；又介绍了他对南烈学习情况的观察，认为挂科三门实属意外，若有补考的机会，他一定能顺利通过。  
校长沉思半晌，道：“情况若真如此，也不是不能破例，南烈如果想补考，就先写一份悔过书，张贴在公告栏里——不然以后所有体育社团都效仿起来，我们还怎么严格要求学生？”  
北野犹疑不语，他知道“破例”对于本身就是一件文物的丰玉高中来说，是一件多么难得的事。但同时，他也深知平日沉静的南烈，实际上有多骄傲。更何况放榜后，南烈的父亲便来找过北野，虽然只是表达对儿子成绩的担忧，但人生经验丰富的老人还是从南先生的话里话外猜出了南烈期末成绩骤降的原因，这个男孩子生来背负了传承的责任，在别人疯玩的年纪就开始在药店帮忙、学习，他不喜欢这些，而他喜欢的篮球，父亲却并不支持——所有矛盾起源于此，如果要南烈为了对父亲的抗议而向全校悔过，他又如何能接受呢？  
想到这里，北野站起身来，面向会议桌旁大部分比他年轻的与会人员，郑重地鞠了一躬：  
“疏于对学生的关心和鞭策，本就是我这个当教练的失职，这个孩子只是一时走错，绝对不是刻意违反校规，所以，补考带来的惩罚请让我代他完成吧——月底的教工大会，我会向全体老师检讨自己的工作不足。”  
这出人意表的反应，让会议室瞬间格外安静下来，只有墙边华丽座钟滴滴答答的声音，响得竟有些突兀。  
半晌，校长还是代表所有人开了口：  
“北野老师，我们都认可你为篮球部做出的努力。篮球部在体育社团里，成绩也确实是最上等的一批。体育运动和考试一样，最终要看的都是成绩，这次我们可以给南烈补考的机会，让他用考试成绩证明自己——那么你呢？这次能不能也一样，用全国四强、或者更高的成绩，来说服我们？”  
北野再次郑重地低下头去，“谢谢，这次我一定不会让诸位失望。”

很久很久之后，南烈才知道这次赌气无意间让蝴蝶翅膀轻轻扇了下，在海的另一端引发了多大的风暴。  
很久很久之后，南烈才知道这世间本就没有理所当然，所谓的执着也许只是让碰壁变得更痛。  
很久很久之后，南烈才真正明白了北野老师那天走下天台前对他说的最后一句话：

「南，其实破坏规则的快感只是那一瞬，之后要面对的痛苦和麻烦，远比你想象的多。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：日本民间将国内大学分为S级到F级，S级是东大京大，A级是次一等的国内名校，如一桥、大阪大学，东北大学等，B级则是神户大学、筑波大学、广岛大学等更次一级的学校。


	3. 8-9

8  
躺在救护车上的简易担架上，三井觉得这简直是一场梦。  
然而膝盖一刻不断传来的剧痛，持续提醒着他并没有这种好事。  
他确实如愿以偿地进入了湘北，如愿以偿地加入了篮球部，如愿以偿地在安西教练手下打球，然后，在加入球队的第一天就受了重伤。  
那只史前生物，只不过冲撞了一下而已，怎么可能让膝盖疼成这样，想来前几个月右膝偶尔的疼痛已经是示警了，只是自己没有在意。他木然盯着救护车的天花板，努力回想着，转过眼就看见木暮和有元焦急的脸，刚想出言安慰，话到嘴边又因突然袭来的疼痛变成难受的呻吟。

田冈教练第一次来到三井家，就听到了那句石破天惊的“因为安西教练”，妈妈做律师的，办惯了交际，深觉儿子在一位教练前用如此夸张、向往、饱含赞美的语气提起另一位教练，有多不合时宜，怕儿子得罪长辈，刚想为他解释两句，然而田冈的神色，并未由晴转阴，只是叹了口气，道：“安西教练确实很了不起。”  
三井脸上有藏不住的小小骄傲。  
“但是，三井同学，你有没有想过，篮球是五个人的运动？”

一次拒绝并不足以让田岗教练放弃，之后的日子，他简直把跑三井家当成了刷任务。妈妈觉得田冈性情直爽，又不因儿子的失礼而生气，对他印象颇好，连带着对陵南高中也倾向了几分，很愿意他来多劝劝三井。  
田冈没有继续提升学的事，而是找他聊天。  
有时候讲田冈的少年时代，那时他在神奈川的中学篮球界，也是有名有姓的人物，中三那年获得了MVP，初入高中便惊艳了全县，升上高二时，横空出世了和他一时瑜亮的人物——高一的高头力，即现在海南大附属的高头教练。  
“那年的决赛真是一番血战啊……”田冈向后仰倒，靠着沙发背，舒展了一下身子，眼神里仿佛闪着当年勇往直前的光，“不过，最后高头那边还是输了，三井同学，你猜猜为什么？”  
“老师您比较厉害？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……厉害不厉害的，哪有那么玄乎！原因很简单，我和高头都是球队核心，不同的是我高二，他才高一，队友和我磨合了两年，配合自然默契得多，而他则是个新人——虽然场上，我没有他出风头，也没有他得分多——但我们还是赢了。”  
三井频频颔首，他想起了自己可爱的队友们、场上场下都无条件支援他的队友们。  
“我招了神奈川最高的初中生鱼住纯，big Jun，要是你也来陵南，你们会成为一对多么好的搭档啊！”

三井咬着牙，匆匆在木暮手上写下父母的电话号码，便被推进了急诊室。木暮安排有元在诊室外候着，以备不时之需，自己则火急火燎地冲去外面借电话。先打给妈妈，对方说三井律师正在出庭；又打给爸爸，答复是三井医生正在主刀手术，有事可以转告。木暮悻悻地放下听筒，想着一会要怎么和三井说，他才会不太失望。  
检查结果出来，三井的膝盖需动手术，先要办住院手续，木暮和有元两个人哪里经历过这个，面面相觑，六神无主，护士看小孩子为难，安慰他们说会给三井先安排病房，等监护人来了再做决定。  
说话间，诊室门开了，三井被推了出来。  
木暮迎了上去：“三井，不要担心……”  
“他们都来不了，是不是？”  
木暮愕然，他本想着三井刚开学便突然受伤，叫了救护车送去医院，却只有两个同学陪着，自然难受痛苦之极，父母不能立刻赶来更是雪上加霜，打完电话到现在，一直盘算着怎样委婉地告诉三井再妥帖地安慰他，不料自己还没开口，三井倒是直接说了出来，语气很平静，没有失望也没有愤怒，一幅意料之中的样子。  
“叔叔阿姨只是在工作中没法接电话，不要担心，我已经告诉了同事，他们答应转告，等一会叔叔阿姨就来了。”  
“工作？哈……不该管的事情乱管，现在该他们管了，又是工作……”三井扭过头去，注视着天花板上的吊灯，看不出什么表情，木暮却觉得惨白的灯光落在他眼里，分明是失望的颜色。

很快已经到了升学志愿的最后决定时刻，三井依然矢志不渝地选择了湘北，这一决定让他和妈妈爆发了激烈争吵。  
连刚做完手术回家补眠的爸爸，也被妈妈从床上揪起来，不情不愿地参加了这场三井寿批判大会。  
妈妈条分缕析着：湘北在藤泽，离家太远；湘北是普通的公立学校，每年升学一塌糊涂；上湘北的都是泯然众人的孩子，小寿你在那里根本交不到好朋友，近朱者赤近墨者黑，万一变成不良少年怎么办；再说湘北的篮球部成绩那么糟糕，你要打篮球的，去那里干什么，全县MVP为什么要去个一轮游的学校……  
滔滔不绝的声音里，三井低下头去，手紧紧攥成拳，指甲掐进掌心。  
妈妈以为儿子被说服了，满意地和爸爸交换一个眼神，示意他说两句，缓和一下气氛，顺便拍板盖章。  
却见儿子缓缓站起来，居高临下地，俯视着沙发上的父母：  
“小时候把我扔到大阪外婆家，那么远，好不容易交到朋友，结果都没来得及道别，又突然被带回了神奈川；后来上学了，我要什么，你们都给，我喜欢什么，你们从来不问；甚至我绝望的时候，出现在身边的也不是你们……”  
“小寿，说这些干什么，小时候那是没有办法，爸爸妈妈工作实在太忙了……但是不管怎么样，我们都是爱你的呀！”听见三井开始翻如此年代久远的旧账，爸爸急忙截断了他的话。  
三井却不管不顾，他凝视着父母，声音越来越大，语速也快了起来，字字掷地有声：  
“——需要你们管的时候，你们从来都不管我；为什么不该管的地方，你们却永远要横加干涉！”  
话音未落，他抓起外套，奋然冲出客厅，只留下摔门的声音，和面面相觑的两个大人。

天色已经暗了下来，天际处靛蓝和深红交融，穹顶处却是层层的黑云，秋风萧瑟，他裹紧了外套，还是抵御不住领口袖口渗入的寒意，只好将双手抱在胸前，似乎想一个人抱团取暖。  
“一个人”并不准确，他的身边还有另一个人，有元三吉。  
有元是他在武石中学的队友兼好友，听说他要去湘北高中之后，也开心地将志愿改成了湘北。三井从家里跑出来，想着有元住在附近的街区，便拖他出来诉苦。  
听完三井对父母的控诉，有元沉默了片刻，道：  
“三井，说出来你别生气，其实我觉得，你妈妈说得有道理。”  
“哈？”三井震惊地瞪大了眼，“怎么连你也这样说！”他扭过头去，伸出手在有元的眼睛前很夸张地晃着：“喂你别被我妈洗脑啊！她当律师的，专长就是颠倒黑白混淆是非……”  
“哈哈哈你别这样说啊，我的梦想可是大学读法律当律师呢！”有元看着三井瞪得圆圆的眼睛，不由笑出声来，“不过，实话实说，你去湘北确实太可惜了点。”  
“有什么可惜的，不就武石是冠军吗？你也武石的，还不是要去湘北。”  
“我和你不一样。”有元的语气有点惆怅，“我虽然是首发，却没什么亮眼的表现，没有学校会因为篮球录取我，只能拼成绩硬考。本来报了翔阳，可是预选考试又挂了，只好去读普通的公立高中——你说要去湘北，我也就报湘北了。”  
“有什么不一样的……”寒风刮过，三井的声音有些小，他心里分明知道，这很不一样。  
“当然不一样，你是MVP，想录取你的学校有多少，你自己最清楚，明明有那么多选择……和我这种别无选择只能去湘北的人，怎么会一样？”  
三井终于无言以对，一片叶子缓缓飘落，他伸出手，想要接住，然而掌心却空空如也。

他望着野口病院的窗外，树木青翠欲滴，正是明亮的青春颜色。  
向窗外伸出手，那飞扬的颜色仿佛近在咫尺，却怎样都无法握住。

9  
金平身上有南烈讨厌的一切特质。  
比如装腔作势，身在大阪却不说关西话，偏要讲字正腔圆的标准日语；比如身上总拿捏着一股自命精英的劲儿，和丰玉粗野的校风格格不入；比如没有空降的觉悟，上任的开场白便全盘否定了北野老师和他的战术。  
可是南烈嫌弃金平的同时，也忘了一些事实——金平并不是关西人，刚来大阪，怎么会马上能讲关西腔；金平过去的人生确实顺利，也称得上精英；而金平在进入丰玉前，并没有了解过这些孩子和北野老师有怎样的羁绊，他一心所想，全是篮球本身，而忘了人心的复杂……

金平初到丰玉篮球部时的场景，虽不至于彪炳史册，也足以在丰玉校园里流传个三年五载：

“我是你们的新教练，金平，31岁，很年轻吧！”  
见诸位队员面无表情地看着他，更别提有人带头鼓掌欢迎，金平只当是高中生认生，并未多想，继续说道：  
“我大学在UM读Athletic Training，毕业后去了Utah的一间High School教P.E. lesson，也帮他们训练篮球队，有带队参加过NSAA，今年刚刚回到日本……”  
“Speak Japanese！”一篇安静中，岸本怪声怪调的英文格外突兀。  
南烈忍不住“噗”的一声笑了出来。

气氛顿时说不出的扭曲和僵硬，金平有些难堪，望向面前站成半个圈的一群少年，见他们似乎并不在意岸本的那句挑衅，于是他定了定神，咳嗽一声，重新说道：  
“我毕业于密歇根大学的运动训练专业，毕业后去了犹他州的一间高中教体育，也带着他们的篮球队参加过全美高中联赛，不知道北野老师之前是怎么训练的，但是以后我会很严格地要求你们……”  
“这不是能说日语吗？还以为你去了趟鬼佬的地盘，连日本话都不会了呢！”  
金平怒视着岸本，后者不以为意，用更凶的目光回敬了他。  
“丰玉的进攻实力全国顶尖，但防守实在太差，今后我们会舍弃跑轰的打法，强化丰玉防守上的弱点！”  
见岸本没有进一步的动作，其他人也未附和，金平扫视了一圈，继续说道。  
话音未落，他分明感觉到四面八方射来的，好几道夹杂着不满和愤怒的目光。

“混蛋！”紧接着“砰”的一声巨响，一个篮球被岸本狠狠砸向墙壁。  
金平涵养再好也忍耐不住了，他冲到岸本面前，喝道：“你什么意思？”  
“我骂球呢，关你什么事。”岸本甩甩手，放进裤子口袋里，头歪向一边，翻着眼珠瞟向窗外。  
“不想训练就给我出去！”金平看见岸本这幅吊儿郎当的样子，顿时火冒三丈，也不顾这是他在丰玉的初次登场，只想灭了这高一学生的嚣张气焰。  
岸本有点懵，他并没有什么周全的发难计划，纯粹是看不惯这个人顶替了敬爱的北野老师，开场白就全盘否认了跑轰战术，才忍不住出言嘲讽。如今显然新教练动了真格，他却没有应对方案，只好扭过头去，不接金平的话茬。

“再说一遍，不想训练的，就给我出去！”金平放慢了语速，语气却严厉了起来。他的目光从岸本开始，挨个扫过每一位队员，安静的篮球馆里，火药味弥漫四散。  
“有谁不想训练的，现在出去还来得及！”  
南烈面无表情地捡起被岸本扔掉的篮球，转身便走出了体育馆。  
岸本跟在他的身后，第二个走了出去。  
接着是岩田三秋和矢嶋京平。  
金平教练上任的第一天，他见到的是一群转身就走的少年，他得到的是一个空荡荡的场地。

因为是暑假期间，丰玉并没有学期中严格的门禁，同一年级的四个人大摇大摆地走出了校门。躺在淀川碧草丰茂的堤岸上，每个人都有说不完的愤恨：  
“他以为他是谁！上来就把北野老师说得一文不值！”  
“他也配顶替北野老师吗？和北野老师比起来，他就是个黄口小儿罢了。”  
“连日本话都说不清楚的人，装什么装，就算讲话要夹英文，能不能说点中学二年级课纲以上的词汇！”  
“Run&Gun是北野老师教我们的，他居然妄图全盘否定，活在梦里吧！”  
“所以北野老师为什么突然要走？”岩田突然转过了话题。  
热火朝天的声讨氛围突然冷了下去，大家纷纷转过头来，看着和北野老师关系最密切的南烈。  
“其实……”南烈的手搭上膝盖，注视着不远处的淀川水，夏天的水面涨得很高，对岸葱茏的绿树好像浮在水上，“我也不知道，北野老师为什么突然离开。”

这年丰玉毫无悬念地以大阪府第一的身份进入了IH，又一路有惊无险地拼到八强，然后在八进四的比赛中，折戟沉沙。  
事后说起来，输的原因可以有很多种，也许是岸本没有及时挡住对方的王牌导致南烈被断球，也许是南烈投出最后一球时过于紧张，也许是因为丰玉的篮板在对方面前毫无优势——然而结果却只有一种，丰玉依然同旧年一般，止步八强。  
回到大阪放假一周，重开训练时北野老师宣布了自己要走的消息。  
突如其来的重磅炸弹让毫无防备的丰玉篮球部瞬间沸腾。  
乱糟糟的质问、震惊和不舍的声音，几乎要把房顶掀了。北野老师面对十几双热切的眼睛，只是笑笑说换工作是再正常不过的事，没有哪个位子是少了谁就不行的，每个人只要做好自己，尽可能地在其中寻找快乐，问心无愧便好，如果有天感觉不到快乐，那么离开未必不是好的选择。  
“所以，让我最后一次，和你们一起感受篮球的快乐吧。”

训练结束后北野如过去无数日子一样，云淡风轻地走出体育馆，似乎只是一次普通的下班，并非永远的道别。众人不愿就这样回家，于是都跟在北野身后，可是谁也不知道该说什么，只能随着他的步子，悄无声息地走着。  
反倒北野一路说了很多，他把每个人叫到身边，嘱咐又嘱咐，不像是即将离职的老师，倒像是一个要送孙辈远行的长者，最后被叫来的，是南烈：  
“南，不要急着打破什么或是反抗什么，很多时候，你所以为的反抗，不过是逃避——但你只逃得了过程，却逃不过结果——最后承担一切的，只有你一个人。”  
南烈愣了一下，他未必能听懂老师话里的机锋，然而十五岁的男孩子，还保留着小兽一般的直觉，他沉默了片刻，三年前那种心里有什么东西动了一下，像破冰又像萌芽的感觉，再一次涌了上来，他觉得眼圈发热、喉头发痒，对上北野老师目光，和夕阳一样慈和温暖，他直直道：  
“我不会逃，也不会躲，我接受一切后果，包括惩罚。”

“篮球只是一项普通的运动，也许是一些人的生命主线，然而在大多数人那里，它只是支线罢了——但不论如何，我希望你们从其中得到的，是纯粹的快乐，而不是焦躁、戾气和暴烈——你们明白吗？”  
这是北野老师留给丰玉队员的最后一句话。身后，夏末的夕阳正毫不吝惜地将天火倾入河水，如同那些看起来可以肆意挥霍、实则所剩无几的青春。

南烈和岸本不死心，试图去找理事长说情，挽留北野老师，却被理事长用冷硬的官腔顶了回来，话里话外尽是对一年级小孩不知天高地厚的嘲讽。开学后情况更糟，所有的三年级和一半的二年级学长递交了退部书，一天之内篮球馆变得莫名冷清。  
“这样不行。”南烈忧心忡忡地说，周五的傍晚，他和岸本走在大阪车水马龙的街头，两个人都满怀心事，丝毫没有回家放风的喜悦。

上一周他花了所有的课间休息时间，跑去高二和高三的楼层，挨个找每位退部的学长，恳请他们重回篮球部，甚至不惜在人来人往的走廊上对着同队的前辈九十度鞠躬，可惜所有人都表示爱莫能助，“谁愿意在那个讨厌的家伙手下打球呢”、“看见他就火大，不如不玩了”、“正好我要准备升学考试，何必让他堵心呢”，这种种理由让南烈根本无法反驳，因为他也这么想着。  
可是，没有北野老师的丰玉，还有什么意义？  
他看着空了一半的篮球馆，皱起眉头，叹了一口气。  
训练正不温不火地进行着，几个性情平和的队友，似乎已经开始尝试着接纳金平。虽然空气依然有那种说不出的扭曲之感，可至少和金平来的第一天相比，已经看起来像个正常的篮球部了。  
可是，否定了Run&Gun的丰玉高校篮球部，还有什么意义？

“岸本，我们想办法把北野老师接回来，顺便把‘那家伙’赶走，是不是就可以了？”他们已经走到了自家街区的小巷，周围安静了不少，路的两侧繁花满开，宁静可爱，一家一户的灯火，悄无声息地点燃了夜晚的序章。  
“是的，还要让退部的前辈们回来！”岸本的语气坚定不移。  
“好，就算是我一个人，也要把这件事做成功！”南烈望着渐渐沉下去的夕阳，一字一字说道。  
“南，你不会一个人的，”岸本的手搭上南烈的肩头，“我帮你。”  
“谢谢你，岸本。”南烈停下脚步，转过身看着身边的发小、好友兼队友，他们认识太久，关系太好，以至于此刻郑重说出“谢谢”一词时，南烈竟有些许不适应。  
不止是南，岸本也不适应，他大声道：“谢什么谢！别忘了，我是北野一郎，你是北野次郎，我是你哥！弟弟谢哥哥干什么！”  
“滚！”南烈抬腿踹了过去，怒道：“谁是谁哥啊！”  
脸上却是隐藏不住的笑意。  
顺着街道、一路绵延至天际的路灯，在他们的头顶，一盏一盏地亮了起来。


	4. 10-11

10  
那天晚上爸爸妈妈赶到时，三井已经住进了单人病房，爸爸看完X光片和检查报告，点了点头，脸上的神色明显松弛了下来，又和主治医生聊了几句，便拍拍三井的肩，道：“小寿，你只要静养一个月，之后就没什么问题了。”  
妈妈喜形于色，“才一个月，那说明伤得不重，真是太好了。”她捂着胸口的手放了下来，悄悄擦了擦眼角，“小寿，那你可要好好养伤，听医生的话，别乱跑乱动！”  
看着父母如释重负的轻松模样，三井胸口无端端翻腾起一阵烦闷，他们为什么总是一副自以为了解的样子——其实明明什么都不懂。一个月在他们眼里，只是场虚惊一场的小伤；然而对自己来说，一个月则意味着错过县大会。  
他的眼神愈加忧虑难过，落在父母眼中，还以为是膝伤带来的痛楚，妈妈顺了顺他的额发，安慰道：“忍一忍，下个月就好了。”  
这么晚才来，来了也只知道一个月一个月，“一个月”从他们口里说出来真是轻松，三井转过眼，不满道：“我要打篮球，马上就是县大会预选赛了。”  
“打什么篮球！”爸爸严肃地截断了三井的话，“膝盖没好全就去运动，你知不知道后果多严重？这一个月，打球什么的，想都别想！”  
“小寿，你看你为了篮球教练跑去湘北，结果去了马上受伤，天意就要你别打球了，听医生的话，乖。”妈妈看见爸爸动了怒，急忙跟进，想缓和一下气氛，谁知道三井的脸色愈发不耐，他用力一拉被子，盖住头便翻过身去，背对着父母，生硬道：  
“吵死了，我好累，要睡觉。”

在湘北他并没有什么熟人，这几天来看他的，只有木暮和武石的同学，木暮永远一副得体又谦逊的样子，受伤当晚父母火急火燎赶到医院，木暮和他们初次见面，简单的自我介绍后，言简意赅的几句话马上厘清了三井受伤的始末，打消了他们种种子虚乌有的疑虑，不过在三井看来，木暮最神奇的地方，还是他能一直跟着那只猩猩，或者说，是猩猩跟着他？三井躺在病床上，一边听木暮对父母有条不紊地解释，一边胡思乱想，木暮日后不去做驯兽师，真是屈才了。  
此外便是武石的旧队友，有元三吉、关健太郎和柾太造，此刻有元坐在三井的床边，手里削着一个苹果。

“篮球部……还好吗？”三井从杂志里抬起头来，问道。  
“挺没劲的，说实话。”有元手上没停，“就那么几个人，水平嘛不要说和你比，连我都觉得没意思，除了那个猩猩一样的赤木……但他也就是一身蛮力，其实什么都不懂。”  
三井回想起要求赤木挡拆却换来一脸不服又迷惑的表情的场景，辛酸地点了点头，揍过赤木的右手竟有点隐隐作痛。

他又回想起入部的场景，两个年级的学长们星星散散，围着今年的新生惊叹不已，一个个喜形于色，过去的湘北篮球部想在招新时拉出几个吓不到人的都难，现在一下子来了十二个新人，顿时军容大振，而且质量颇高，有MVP、MVP的队友，还有第一个身高过190的，虽然最后一个不属于“吓不到人”的范畴，但是和他一块来的那个，谦谦君子温润如玉，平均一下也扯平了。  
这副因陋就简、惨淡经营的模样，显然出乎三井的意料，纵然有着MVP的光环，纵然从小学开始打篮球，然而他只有十五岁，眼界还是太浅太浅，他从来没有想过，在武石、富丘、海南、翔阳之外，还有这样一个世界。  
不过，意气风发的少年眼中，这一切只是前路上的壁障，而他就是鲜衣怒马的骑士，披坚执锐，就能扫清一切。

所以，在他说出“目标是称霸全国”时，前辈们惊叹的神情成色颇为复杂——有吃惊、有羡慕、有赞赏、甚至还有不知天高地厚的鄙夷。他倒是无所谓，任性是天才的特权，实力是特权的背书，学长们的反应他并不在意，他在意的只有一个人。  
安西教练的镜片总是反射出光芒，看不清他真正的眼神，只知道他似乎笑得很开心，不过，除了笑声之外，也没有发表过多评价。  
最困难绝望的时候指点迷津，仿佛一道光撕裂了无边的黑暗，这样的事，他十五岁的人生中从未经历。  
云最终还是弥合了黑夜。

有元削好了苹果，习惯性地送到嘴边，咬了一口。  
“喂你搞错没！这苹果不是说要给我吃的么！”三井喊道。  
有元一惊，随即不好意思地笑了：“抱歉抱歉，从来没伺候过病人。喏，再给你削一个可好？”  
“开玩笑啦，你吃吧！”三井笑了起来。  
“哎，我说你也别不高兴，”有元道，“三井，你来湘北，真的太亏了。”  
三井低下头去，又是这种话题，从半年前就一直烦着他，为了安西教练啊，有什么好问的，然而他不得不用一套精密如外交辞令一般的说辞去应付，对方脸上则会浮现出带有怜悯的敷衍则满满写着不相信。都是敷衍，谁又比谁强，他愤愤想着。这个问题无影无形，却像梅雨季无处不在的湿气，附着在身体的每一处，令人艰于呼吸。随着他正式入读湘北，这如影随形的讨厌问题终于慢慢散去，不料在此刻，又被有元抛了出来。  
那种杂夹着厌烦、不耐和堵心的感觉又被唤起，他觉得自己脸色开始变得不自然，急忙转移话题，问道：“安西教练呢，他还好吗？”

“教练啊……”有元停止了吃苹果，思索道：“说实话，从你受伤那天之后，他就再也没有来过队里。”  
受伤的那天，不是第一天么？也就是说，除了新生入部的那天，教练都没有来过，也真是，有点奇怪。  
“教练不来的话，那么篮球部怎么训练呢？”  
“就……自己练呗。”有元拿起第二个苹果开始削皮，“队长带着我们训练，经理偶尔也会帮手，每天的程度也就那样吧，当成打着玩儿，也不错。”  
“唔……”三井回忆了一下国中时期，倘或教练每天不来是什么场景，发现根本无法想象。  
“对了那个赤木刚宪，他好像对前辈们很有意见，觉得他们不思进取，‘这样懈怠怎么能称霸全国’。“有元忍不住学起赤木说话的腔调。  
“好了好了好了！”三井急忙道，“人不要学猩猩说话！”  
一面想，这四个字哪里是谁都能说的，这猩猩真是看见就来气，吸引了教练的注意力不说，还偏偏要学人说话。

已是午夜时分，病房早就关了灯，惨败的月光打在墙上，勾画出窗外落寞的树影，偶然有远处的车声，并不刺耳，倒让一室寂静愈发令人窒息。有元走后，一整晚三井都在思索他的话，越想越睡不着。  
他回想起确定升学志愿那天的争吵，回想起妈妈对他的警告和爸爸的唉声叹气，回想起田冈教练一次次的家访，回想起那句“篮球是五个人的游戏”——他突然意识到，这句话并非当时听者无心地那样认为，是一个简单的陈述句罢了。  
似乎，田冈教练的深意，不在话里而在话外。  
似乎，湘北和安西老师，都和他想象的不太一样。  
似乎，有些事情并非理所当然。

难道，我的选择，竟然错了？  
这个念头突然冒出来，吓得他一个激灵。  
不，不可能，报答安西老师的念头怎么会有错，称霸全国的理想怎么会有错。  
他拼命地想把这个念头压下去，可是这想法就好像蓝胡子钥匙上的血迹，怎样都无法洗掉，永远有新的鲜红冒出，那样刺眼。  
他想起小时候，在大阪的幼儿园，一个小伙伴带着他，趁午睡时分去储藏室偷点心，老师脚步响起的那一刻他转身就跑，藏进了一丛灌木，而那个小朋友则迎了上去，被狠狠批评了一顿并罚站。  
于是他被抱怨了好久不够朋友，居然只想着逃走。  
本是毫无关系的两件事，他却回忆了半天，那时身边还有小伙伴，现在只有他一个人，既然只有一个人了，那么，就让自己迎上去吧。  
如果真如有元所说，篮球部每天自己乱练一气，只是“打着玩儿”的程度，自己从获得MVP那天就许下的愿景，岂不是成了海市蜃楼。  
他突然有点明白了，入部介绍时说出“目标是称霸全国”，学长们脸上那种成色复杂的表情是怎么回事。  
不，有我三井寿在的队伍，怎么可以输。  
明天，明天一定要想办法溜出医院，回到学校看看。  
他睁大眼睛，注视着天花板上窗棂的投影，直到它渐渐淡去，直到清晨的第一缕阳光落在他的枕边。

11  
我们知道，学校是一个三人成虎的地方，而时间则是传言最好的加工厂。  
二十年之后，南烈某次听岸本转述他正在丰玉就读的外甥是如何形容他们当年事迹的时候，吓得差点把手中的酒杯砸到岸本头上。  
一边的三井羡慕不已，丝毫不顾南烈青中带绿的脸色，叹道：“哎，都是当年的风云人物，怎么我就没有这种待遇！”  
土屋笑得细眼睛弯起来：“你那个‘殴打三井学长就能当上篮球部首发’的锦鲤传闻也不错啊！我才是平平无奇，连水花都没留下的那个……”  
话音未落便换来另外三个人把杯子重重顿在桌上的声音，接着是异口同声的怒吼：  
“闭嘴！全国冠军不要说话！”

1990年的南烈万万没有想到，他高一夏天到高三夏天的漫长中二期，会在二十年后的丰玉校园被传成这样：  
[当年有大神南烈，乃是世家子弟，祖上为天皇御医，后来厌倦繁华，隐居大阪，开了南龙生堂济世救人。南烈本握有上百封名校offer，为了报答北野老师的知遇之恩，毅然加入丰玉，谁知校董会过河拆桥，成功招入南烈后便解聘了北野老师。南烈身为名门之后，从小便精通八国外语，兼之医术精湛，药到病除，入校便让丰玉校医下了岗。新教练美国海归金平上任第一天，南烈便用法语德语意大利语西班牙语堵得他说不出话，尔后发起了大规模的学生运动，要求迎回北野老师，除了请愿、游行、罢课、上书这些传统项目之外，南烈还黑进了学校系统，让监控摄像停止运作，并用校园广播播放了抗议信。南烈因此成为丰玉无冕之王，被内阁情报调查室特招录取。而南烈千帆过尽，已然无心名利，遂大隐隐于市悬壶救人云尔。]

多年后被传得神乎其神的行为，其实本来简单无比。  
一开始南烈写好了抗议信，准备联名要求换教练，谁知找队友签名的时候处处碰壁，只有岸本愿意签字。南烈冥思苦想，终于意识到枪打出头鸟的道理，谁都不想第一个签名。他灵机一动，找了张大纸重写一遍，然后在签名区画了个大圆，让大家围着圆签字，这样就看不出来谁是第一个了。  
联名信交上去后石沉大海，看来自从上次和岸本贸然闯进理事会办公室后，学校已经对篮球部的无理要求见怪不怪。  
南烈心中不忿，遂挑了一个月黑风高的夜晚，潜入学生会办公室，用学生会的复印机把请愿书复制了几十份，然后带着岸本贴满了全校。

第二天全校轰动，学生们兴奋不已，长幼尊卑分明、校园风纪严苛的丰玉高中，篮球部却做出这种事，让人上课都有了精神，连发现门锁被撬开的学生会都很默契地决定睁只眼闭只眼，只想默默看戏；老师们则震怒不已，两个高一小孩不知天高地厚还则罢了，这下子全队二十来个人一起闹事，还把抗议信贴到宿舍门口、饭堂大厅、教学楼走廊、校园公告栏……甚至连花园里的景观石、游泳馆的跳台和礼堂的门柱都没放过（居然还贴到了校长办公室的门口！），理事长先是把金平叫来骂了一顿，然后责令训导长，必须严肃处理。  
此事之前的南烈，在校园里还是个十足的乖学生，训导长丝毫没有想到他身上去，先是去问前任队长，队长表示自己高三升学在即，早已淡出球队，丝毫不了解情况，见前任队长油盐不进，训导长只好召来篮球部全员审问。

“谁干的？”  
二十个高大的学生在面前一字排开，神色各异，却没有人主动开口，训导室内一片沉寂。  
此刻的沉默比顶撞更让人愤怒，训导长拉下了脸，震怒的目光穿透了镜片，扫射在每个人脸上：“丰玉的校规你们都很清楚，反正联名书上每个人都签了字，如果没人出来认领，那就一起罚！”  
南烈咬紧了下唇，他偷眼看向身边的岸本，岸本一脸坚毅的表情仿佛烈士就义一样，让他突然想笑。

“根据校规……”  
南烈突然上前一步，面对训导长低下头去：“老师，这件事我是主谋，和他们没有关系。”  
“你？”训导长有些难以置信地看着南烈，乖巧普通的发型，黑沉沉的眼眸，气质沉静的男孩子，在一群运动少年里反而显得分外突出。他翻着花名册，对上了南烈的名字，一年级，除了作为首发参加IH，并没有什么过人的履历，他眯着眼，带着怀疑的神色打量着南烈：“怎么会是你呢？”  
“确实是我。”南烈的语气谦逊、平淡，却不容置疑。  
岸本想冲上前，被南烈伸出左手拦住。  
“你一个高一的学生，怎么可能让学长们跟着你搞这么大的事？”  
“我胁迫他们的。”南烈漫不经心道。  
“胁迫？”  
“对，他们都有把柄在我手里。”  
“什么乱七八糟的，说实话！”

也许是南烈的长相太具有迷惑性，也许是他的语气过于诚恳，如此这般地信口开河了半小时，竟然成功地让训导长相信这一切都是南烈的主谋（虽然确实是他干的）。  
丰玉厚如辞海的校规又一次被请了出来。  
南烈被扣操行分2分，又被罚挂着胸牌进行服务劳动，打扫操场一个礼拜，还写了悔过书，张贴在公告栏里，让全校同学瞻仰。  
学校始料未及的是，这事让篮球部和南烈一战成名。

丰玉在校生的逻辑是这样的：大家都是大阪府的各路神仙——要么成绩巨好，要么特长巨突出，要么家里巨有钱，要么成绩巨好特长巨突出家里还巨有钱——因此谁也别在谁面前装模作样，这也是为什么金平那段自我介绍会招致篮球部成员如此鄙视的原因；然而，虽然他们厌恶着精英做派，但讽刺的是丰玉就是全大阪最精英做派的高中，这种微妙的矛盾感也成了丰玉粗野作风的内在来源，可惜在学校里要被严格管束，只能发泄在体育社团和为体育社团加油上——而敢在平时打破条条框框的人，自然会被视为英雄。  
篮球部因为比赛成绩优异，在体育类部活中本就独得学校青睐，因此招致了众多友社不满。南烈在一大群同学的围观目光中，淡定地把悔过书贴上公告栏，看也不看周围人一眼，转身便走，事了拂衣去，深藏身与名，让眼高于顶的丰玉学子们都忍不住击节赞叹，连带着也没什么人敢看不惯篮球部。

接任的高二新队长松野特地安排了球队成员每天轮班，帮助南烈打扫操场。几个已经退部的高二学长，之前被南烈找到时都以各种理由回绝了他，这时也纷纷回归队伍，表示要同仇敌忾，把金平赶走，把北野老师接回来。篮球部经历了开学时短暂的萎靡不振，此刻又恢复了大阪王者的气概。南烈在篮球部的地位发生了微妙的变化，他组织了请愿，又以一己之力担下学校的严厉惩罚，此时已经俨然以高一新人的身份，成了篮球部的隐形领袖。  
不过松野队长对此并不在意，甚至还挺高兴。

一周之后，乱贴抗议信的处罚执行完毕，南烈他们尝到了搞大新闻的甜头，决定再接再厉，这次他们准备在午休时分，用校园广播来播放对金平教练的讨伐书。  
这事并不如二十年后的丰玉学生们所传说那样，是南烈黑客技术高超，黑进了学校的系统操控广播。事实上90年代初的校园哪来网络系统，二十年后的那帮中二少年，听到真相恐怕要碎了一地的眼镜。  
真相是，岩田三秋和广播社社长关系不错，是国中时代的前后辈，他靠着装疯卖傻连蒙带坑，从广播社社长那里成功骗来了播音间的钥匙。  
岩田三秋因为去广播社玩过，熟悉各种播音设备，便被南烈委派了朗读讨伐书的重任。  
广播室在办公楼的楼顶，保险起见，南烈还塞给了岩田一本数学习题，告诉他如果半道被老师抓了，就说自己是来请教问题的。

岩田因为身材高大，力量相对出众，两年后成了丰玉的主力中锋，但他也颇有粗中有细的一面，此刻的他，一路敛声屏息，居然成功地没有引起任何人的注意，一路摸到了顶楼。  
他轻手轻脚地摸过走廊，路过的一间会议室里传来的说话声，让他不由自主地停下了脚步。  
他听到了北野老师的名字。

“什么……原来北野老师是被学校辞退的？”南烈觉得全身冰冷，他扶住了墙，嘴巴微微张开，神色呆滞。  
“对，我听见校董们开会，说北野老师承诺这次要打进全国四强，可是没有成功，所以他们便辞退了北野老师，转而请了金平。”岩田当时顾不上广播，溜出办公楼后便一路狂奔，此刻满头大汗，说话上气不接下气，也不知是累的还是惊的。  
“这事不能就这么算了。”南烈已经从最初的震惊中平复下来，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，离下午上课还有半小时，“去把岸本、矢嶋还有学长们叫来！”

秋日午后的阳光很暖，秋日午后的花园很安静，少年们坐在草坪上，围成一个圈，听岩田讲述着会议室外偷听到的内容。  
“居然这样！他们怎么能如此对待北野老师！”  
“那个金平哪里好了！校董会那帮大叔眼瞎吗？”  
金平上任第一天的愤怒场景再次重演。不论何时，似乎只要一提到金平和北野的对比，丰玉篮球部随时能切换成义愤填膺的沸腾状态。  
“既然如此，我们一定要用Run&Gun取得冠军，全国冠军。”  
——沸反盈天的讨伐氛围中，南烈一直没有出声，待到大家都骂得累了，一片安静中，他开了口，声音不大，一字一字却分外清晰，掷地有声。  
“付出任何代价，也要赢。”  
他伸出右手，掌心向下。  
其余人的手纷纷搭了上去。

回教室的路上，南烈忽然想起了小时候。  
他带着Atsushi（淳）去储藏室偷点心，被老师抓个正着，谁知道一回头，小伙伴早跑得无影无踪，只剩下他被老师好一顿训，又在走廊罚站一下午。  
现在他似乎做了一样的事，不同在于，他不再是一个人，他有了许多队友，不但帮他分担扫操场的处分，还决意一起，用北野老师的Run&Gun，将北野老师迎回丰玉。  
他又想起了北野老师走的那天，在夕阳流淌的淀川，他懵懵懂懂地说出的那句话：  
「我不会逃，也不会躲，我接受一切后果，包括惩罚。」

那时的南烈才十五岁，眼界还很浅很浅，他没有想过，世界上有的是比违反校规更严厉的惩罚。  
比如第二年赛场上刺目的鲜血。  
那个人倒在地上，褐色的头发沾满了血，飞扬的绿色染了一片红，这对比灼人眼目，却并不鲜亮。  
如同具象化了无数拙劣文字描述的残酷青春。


	5. 12-13

12  
三井因为二次受伤住进了医院。  
这次比过去严重许多，他被诊断为韧带断裂，比上次的伤势更重。木暮和有元再一次跟着救护车把他送回野口医院，医生的无语、护士的不快和父母的愤怒心疼交织成嘈杂的背景音，他木然地听着木暮重新有条不紊地对医生、护士和父母各解释了一遍，甚至开始觉得木暮对这一套流程已经驾轻就熟了。  
不会再来第三次吧？他的嘴角扯出一个苦笑的弧度。  
身为医生的父亲自然知道这种行为多危险，赶到就狠狠骂了他一顿，妈妈心疼他，拦了几句，于是演变成两位家长的争执，一个说对方只知道忙，就这么个儿子也不关心，另一个说谁非要同意他去湘北，这不第一天就出事了。三井只觉得吵闹，他扭过头去，一句话也不说。  
为什么到了这个时候，还只会责备、争吵和推卸责任，却不愿意来问问我在想什么？  
如果问了，如果交心了，自己是不是就不会贸然跑回学校呢？  
他也不知道答案，只能咬紧牙关，默默盯着墙壁，颜色白到刺眼，三井觉得眼睛生疼，一行泪无知无觉地流了下来。

那天三井躲过护士的巡房，偷偷跑回学校。一看见他木暮便冲过来，拉着问长问短，武石来的三人组把他围在中间，不停地问“真的好了吗”，他有些不好意思起来。这种温馨热烈的氛围中，头一天有元和他讲的种种、以及他接踵而来的担心似乎已经是另一个世界的事了，一夜未眠的不安，大概只是养病压力带来的胡思乱想。他回想起国中时代，也是这样，一群人共同做一件喜欢的事，为了共同的目标努力，并不算很大的篮球馆，也能延伸出天地的无限宽广。  
何况还有安西老师在。  
他突然觉得高兴，发自内心地高兴。  
谁说来湘北，就不是一个好的选择呢？  
何况，有自己在的队伍，又有什么不可能？  
弱队吗？那么，让我成为救世主吧。

经理搬过一张椅子，沏好茶水，安西怡然坐下，注视着场中的队员们。  
三井和队友寒暄完毕，便迫不及待地冲向场外，对安西老师问完午安，便眉飞色舞地讲个不停，安西老师笑得依然慈和平静，雪亮的镜片反射出穹顶的灯光，让人看不清他的眼神。  
之前接触过的教练，田冈性格爽快没有架子，武石的那位也是直来直去的风格，三井并没有和安西这样永远波澜不惊的长者相处的经验。  
三井甚至有种奇怪的直觉，安西老师永远和人保持着一个安全而冷淡的距离，对方进一步，他则退一步；对方若退一步，他也许会进，也许不会。  
这大概是年龄和阅历带来平淡？人生经验还很少的十五岁少年傻傻地揣测，不由越来越佩服。  
安西就如同故事里的智慧老人，只要站在那里，就能让人沐浴到光芒带来的温暖与平静。  
正如那句鼓励了他的话，让他在绝望中找到希望的话。是他从未感受过的，父亲一般地坚定和温暖。

他想，好好训练，好好表现，就能回报老师，让他注意到我了吧。  
可惜他再次倒在了场上，换来的是救护车再次开进湘北校园。

这一次医生和父母都对三井严防死守，他也确实伤得严重，很长一段时间，要走远一点都得借助拐杖。出院后父母害怕他再去打球，索性给他请了长假，让他在家休养。  
每天清晨，半梦半醒间听到父母上班的声音，他蒙上头，换个角度继续睡，其实也睡不着，只是他不想起床——或者说，只是不想面对父母罢了。客厅的动静消失很久后，他才会懒懒散散地起身，饭桌上有父母留下的早餐，完成任务一样吃下去，然后连睡衣都懒得换，径直坐在飘窗上，看着脚下川流不息的街、大片灰暗的楼宇和漠漠的海。  
家里有很多小说，是爸爸年轻时买的，随着工作日渐繁忙，那些书束之高阁，再也没有见过天日。他扶着膝盖，慢慢挪到书房，一天拿一本，坐在飘窗上打发时间。  
晚餐时不得要领的聊天让他烦闷不已，借口太累，便早早回房睡觉。父母以为他终于肯安心养病，大是欣慰，这个愉快的误会便这样默契地保持着。  
这天他躺下后却怎么都睡不着，辗转反侧两个小时，三井决定起来弄点水喝。

天气已经很热，下床时懒得穿鞋，三井走得很慢，又光着脚，竟没有发出一点声音。路过书房时，虽然关着门，但父母的讨论声在宁谧的深夜格外清晰。  
妈妈忧心忡忡地说：“就不该让他去湘北，现在成了这个样子。”  
他心头一紧，扶着走廊墙壁缓缓坐下，仔细听着书房里的动静。  
“现在才到第一个学期末，要转学的话，还来得及。明天上班了我打听打听，看有没有可以推荐的渠道。”爸爸语速很慢，显然在一边思索一边讲话。  
三井不由地握紧了拳头。  
“走推荐的话，我倒有一个办法。”妈妈的声音。“小寿中三的时候拿了MVP，你记得吗？那个时候县内好几所名校都来邀请他，就是这孩子脾气太倔，不知道为什么认准了湘北……”  
沉默，令人艰于呼吸的沉默，只有挂钟滴滴答答的声音。  
“当时那几个教练都是我交涉的，现在还有他们的联系方式，明天我去挨个问问，看还有没有机会……唉，你别反对他打球了，能去翔阳那种升学名校打球，总比在这个莫名其妙的湘北好吧，何况一入学就受了伤……”  
“也是，这次不管怎样，不能再由着他乱来了。”爸爸叹了口气，语气无奈。  
三井不知道自己是怎么挪回房间的，他也忘了喝水，直直躺在床上，就这样注视着天花板，看着天空变得清澈透亮。

三井随手扯下日历，两个月前画上的记号提醒了他，今天是县大会开始的日子。  
他面无表情地收拾完早餐的餐具，回到房间时，大概走得太急，左腿绊了一下，右手急忙撑住床头柜，身体摔得伏了下来，还好没有倒地。  
“哐当”一声响，县大会优胜的合影掉落在地，照片中间的那个人，举着优胜的奖状，笑容好像能点亮一切。  
三井猛地撑起身子，一分钟之后，他换好了外衣，拄着双拐急急地冲出家门。

县大会的第一场，无名之辈湘北VS无名之辈路人甲高中，偌大的场馆空空荡荡，三井害怕被同学认出，特地站到了对手方观赛区域的看台上，站定了才发现这担心纯属多余，观众恨不得还没有场上的球员和工作人员加起来多——上半场尚未结束，比赛却已然进入垃圾时间。  
初出茅庐的赤木已然成为湘北的核心，其高大的身形在比赛之初就引起了对方的注意，在他拿下了湘北三分之二的得分后，对方更是毫不吝惜地对他展开了三人包夹。  
赤木被死死限制，之后再无建树。

三井缩在被子里，听见爸爸妈妈相继出门的声音，家里沉寂了许久许久，他才从床上起身。  
换好衣服，洗漱完毕，他没有吃早饭，也没有缩回房间继续看小说，而是径直走进了妈妈的书房。  
桌子上文件堆叠如山，三井翻了个遍，全是些案件相关的公务，并没有他要找的东西。他愤愤地把那堆文件推到一旁，愤然腹诽，天天看这些东西，难怪心理变态。  
在哪儿呢？三井缓缓退出书房，精神涣散地在走廊里默默移动，一面想着心事，右手随手扶上一个东西，是父母卧室的门锁。  
无意识地一推，门开了。他走进卧室，坐在梳妆台前，镜子里映出的人，眉目依然，竟有些陌生。梳妆台上摆着各种瓶瓶罐罐，五颜六色像巫婆的毒药，三井闲着无聊，随手拿起一瓶香水，这才发现下面压着的信。  
原来妈妈也防着自己，他哑然失笑。展开那封信，果不其然，是陵南高校的转学录取通知书。

那天他看向场边，木暮正投入地喊着加油，有元他们跟着一起，眉头却皱得很紧。  
三井突然觉得木暮的目光扫向这边=里，吓得急忙后退一步。还好只是错觉，木暮的眼光一直追随着场上的猩猩。  
不，不是的，这个局面并不难破。虽然只看了不到半场，三井也看出学长们的水平并非有元说的那么不堪，可是为什么他们所做的事，就是让控卫运球过半场再把球扔给赤木？以为自己是马戏团吗，四个人围观一只猩猩玩球？  
纵然赤木的身体素质远超侪辈，然而此刻技术毕竟粗疏，为什么这个队伍没有人愿意配合，永远指望着他？  
「三井同学，你有没有想过，篮球是五个人的游戏？」田冈教练的话仿佛在耳边回响。  
战术呢？体系呢？这场比赛水平不高，三井心念转动间已经想出了好几种破解的办法，然而他不是教练，甚至不在场上，并没有办法传达过去。他终于忍不住移动目光，看向了那个他念兹在兹，今天却一直不敢看的人。  
安西教练手捧清茶，神色自若，镜片反射着穹顶的灯光，看不见他的表情。

[谁说来湘北，就不是一个好的选择呢？]  
而现在所有人都看着我，我一厢情愿，别无选择。

[何况，有我在的队伍，又有什么不可能？]  
可惜这个世界并没有什么理所当然，剖出鲜血淋漓的真心，也只会烫到自己的手。

[弱队吗？那么，让我成为救世主吧。]  
我不是救世主，不是弥赛亚，没法带着人们从黑暗到光明，从为奴到自主，从死亡到永生。

三井的手伸进口袋，掏出一个东西，是他昨晚趁妈妈睡着时，从她包里偷来的私印。  
他模仿着妈妈的字迹，在「不接受」那栏郑重地签下她的名字，然后盖上印章。  
信件沉入邮筒的声音，像一颗石头沉入大海。  
他闭上眼，虔诚得像在进行一场仪式。  
倘若时间终会将希望酿成绝望，那无非就是如此。  
13  
板仓大二郎不是心思细腻的人，纵然如此，去篮球部报道的第一天，也深深让他感觉到一种诡异——高二高三的人不少，但是和教练之间有种无形的隔阂，好像有堵空气墙横在他们中间，这个队伍没有人听教练的话，发出了集合的指令也要拖上两秒才踢踢踏踏地过来。

不过板仓的感觉并未出错，这种别扭的气氛确实已经持续了小半年。金平教练说话没人听，要求的练习没人做，布置的战术没人理，和学生们之间只是保持着一个不撕破脸的角力平衡。金平直觉到学生们在赶他走，想让北野老师回来，但是学校和他签了两年的合约，提前离职总有一些麻烦的手续。更重要的，作为一个成年人，就这样被一帮毛头小子逼走，未免太没有尊严，也太不负责任，金平想，自己好歹能以亚裔的身份在美国教了几年高中，那时都撑过来了，让学生心悦诚服，回到日本了难道做不到吗？现在的这批老生，对自己成见日深，但他们总有要退部甚至毕业的一天，新入学的这批人没有经历过北野时代，可以成为自己的基本盘。多年浸淫竞技体育的好胜心在这种奇怪的地方被激起，便一发不可收拾，金平决定好好处理和这届新生的关系。

待到新部员自我介绍完毕，金平让新队员和老队员站成两排，望向一年级的队伍，道：“我assume你们在国中都有过正式比赛经验，现在新生和高年级分成两队，进行一场练习赛。”  
“鬼佬的话我听不懂。”一个懒洋洋的声音冷不防响起，板仓回过头，看见一个留着半长头发、身材高大的学长，正用挑衅又不屑的眼光看着教练。  
一年级这边已经有了一些震动，大家面面相觑，第一次看见部员这样顶撞教练，几个胆大的已经和相熟的同学议论起来。  
金平瞪了他一眼，却没有发表什么回应，板仓觉得金平似乎已经习惯了这种情况，他又想，这应该是错觉吧。

练习赛毫无悬念以一年级的惨败告终，然而板仓的表现却引起了所有人注意。  
一年级刚刚认识，有几个出身强校的，在赛场上照过面，但也仅限于照过面，并没有实际的配合经验。几个人商量了一番，估摸着实力强弱选出了首发五人，又按照过去的习惯位置分配，板仓继续打小前锋。  
板仓对位的是南烈，他根本不是对手，速度他尚且能跟上，然而岸本总是能适时地挡住他，让南烈跑出一小块空当出手投篮，而岩田总是恰到好处地抢到篮板，再补篮得分。上半场结束，比分是27-61。

中场休息，金平在两边走了一圈，因为是队内练习赛，他不想发表什么指导，只是各自鼓励，高年级那里，岸本爱理不理，南烈并没有看金平，点了点头，表示听到了。金平又走到一年级这边，大家倒是停止了热烈的议论，齐刷刷地站了起来，和他招呼，他示意大家继续。  
板仓站起来，冲到自家控卫面前，道：“学长们打Run&Gun，你跟着跑那么快干什么！”  
控卫上半场被压着打，也是一肚子火，此刻见板仓说话不客气，同一年级的没必要忍让，也从座位上“腾”地跳起来，怒道：“我是控卫，我说了算，打好你的S.F.，上半场被爆得那么难看，倒来说是我的问题！”  
“他们练习配合了那么久，你不把节奏压下来，反而跟着他们来，这不是送死吗！”板仓显然愤怒了，忍不住把被南烈压制的火气发泄在这里。  
“说话注意点，什么叫送死，”控卫没好气地把毛巾往地上一摔，“别忘了你也是我们这边的，少被断几个球，就是你的贡献了！”  
见两人之间剑拔弩张，其他队员纷纷围上来劝架。

“学长们的防守比进攻差远了！”板仓对着围过来的队友们说，“我们只要让节奏慢下来，拖进阵地战，他们的内线并不强势，我们有机会拼一拼。”见旁边的同学纷纷点头，板仓看向上半场的控卫，“你明白吗？”  
板仓这架势，在控卫眼里大有挟众要挟的意味，旁人的赞同更让他觉得没面子，他扫了板仓一眼，“你行你上啊？”  
“我上就我上！”板仓火气上来，也不顾话赶话的后果，“你，”他指着角落里的一个队友，“下半场你打S.F.，控卫我来，不会打就不要打！”说着狠狠瞪了控卫一眼，不再理他。

岸本往这边瞟了一眼，不以为然道：“很嚣张嘛，这个一年级的。”  
南烈笑了一下，不置可否。

下半场板仓果然换到了P.G.的位置，国中练习时他偶尔也打过，并不算生疏，只是时刻提醒自己放慢节奏。高年级进攻时板仓死死贴住南烈，等待队友落位回防，实在盯不住了就不惜犯规让对方发边线球——他憋了一口气，好在几个队友也发现了问题所在，在他的带领下发起反扑，分数追到了56-80。

金平对板仓投来赞许的目光，训练后解散，特地将他留了下来单独谈话。众人议论着走出体育馆，经过板仓身边时，南烈深深地向他看了一眼。  
经由半个下午的种种，板仓再迟钝，也朦朦胧胧意识到，高年级那边，虽然松野是队长，但南烈才是那个影子leader——这篮球部的氛围实在太奇怪了，教练没人理，队长只在台面，一个二年级的当了实际领袖。南烈刚才的目光并不凶狠（反而他旁边那个半长头发的学长要凶得多），也不凌厉，只是带着一点意味深长的打量，仿佛在说你要挑战我吗，那就试试看吧。板仓突然觉得背后有点凉。  
那天金平留下板仓并没有谈别的，只是问他要不要改打控卫，板仓倒不在意，反正小前锋的位置有南烈在，自己怕是永无出头之日，又沉浸在方才比赛的振奋中，遂一口答应。

这天是周五，南烈回到家，天已经完全黑透了。他一边推开家门，一边随意地说了句“我回来了”——这个点父亲一般还在药房忙活，家里不太可能有人。  
他走进门，才发现客厅的灯亮着，父亲坐在沙发上，脸色铁青，旁边是神色紧张的母亲，见他回来，急忙对他使个眼色，接着担忧地摇了摇头。  
他打个招呼，懒得去想家里发生了什么，方才的练习赛虽然赢了，但是下半场被板仓惹得一点就着，偏偏那小孩结束后还被金平留了下来，看起来是要投靠教练和自己作对——高二的部活生涯居然是这么个开头，看来赶走金平的障碍又多了一层。他心不在焉地和父母打个招呼，便上楼回房间换衣服。  
刚刚踏上第一级台阶，父亲的声音从背后传来，不大，却很威严，“站住。”

他停下脚步，转身来到沙发跟前，父亲从茶几上捡起一封信，扔到他怀里，“自己看看，这是怎么回事？”  
南烈打开信封，是学校寄到家里的警告信，详细告知了家长他被扣操行分的经过，以及处分结果——这些堵心的事都约好了似的，一起找上门来，他暗地咬紧了牙。  
“我们家三代人丰玉毕业，从来没有收到过这种东西。”南先生的语气不紧不慢，怒气却呼之欲出，“你每天在学校到底干什么？我没有再反对你打篮球，你倒会玩，怎么打篮球还能打出警告信了！”  
“好了好了，别和小孩子一般见识呀！”见南先生怒形于色，妈妈连忙出言灭火，她握住南先生的手，一面故意摆出严厉的语气，说道：“小烈，你快点跟爸爸交代清楚，不要让他再为你担心了。”一面趁丈夫不备给儿子使眼色，要他赶紧服软。  
南烈装没看到妈妈的暗示，随手将警告信扔回桌面，漫不经心地说：“发生了什么，上面不都写着吗？干嘛还要我再啰嗦一遍？”  
这语气云淡风轻，好像信上是外卖菜谱一类无关紧要的东西，南烈一脸无所谓的神情，让南先生心头火气更盛，怒道：“上次你三门不及格，我找过你的教练，他答应来劝你——怎么现在又是这样子？你有没有把老师的话听进去——他到底怎么劝你的！”  
“什么！”南先生分明看到火星在儿子的眼中迸开，燃烧成无明业火，略微深陷的眼窝衬托下，本来很沉静的眸子突然亮得发狠，“你去找北野老师了？你和他说了什么！”  
“你这是和爸爸说话的语气吗！”南先生一拍茶几，杯子和花瓶跳动起来，发出战战兢兢的声响。  
“那又怎样？”南烈第一次有了当面反驳父亲的勇气，“我的事情不要你管！更不要去打扰北野老师！”  
虽然靠着校友子弟的优惠入学，但南烈入校考试的分数并不低，从这里就能看出他并不笨，因此他瞬间反应过来，那次北野老师为什么会突然找他上天台谈心。  
时隔两月后他终于恍然大悟，那天北野老师字字句句皆有所指，而他当时竟没有听懂。

他毫无畏惧地，迎上父亲暴怒的目光。眼神平静而沉默，却有不可摧折的锋锐，这眼神落在南先生眼里，分明变成了挑衅，深深刺痛了他作为家长的尊严。  
“你这个样子，怎么继承南龙生堂？”  
又来了，为什么不相干的事，最后总能扯到这个上面去。  
“爸爸，你要求我做的事，哪一件我没有做到？”  
南先生一时语塞，确实南烈在篮球部上花了很多时间，但是他的课余时间也全部花在了南龙生堂，修行的功课一样没有落下，他有时甚至觉得，这孩子对自己太狠了。  
“既然我都达到了你的要求，就不要干涉我其他的事！篮球部与北野老师的事，和学习无关，和药店无关，和你们更无关！”南烈心头的压抑化为委屈和愤怒，语调越来越高，“不要再说对不对得起祖先那套话，我姓了南，为什么事事就要按照你们的来？”  
“你扯到哪里去了！我在跟你说处分的事！”南先生语调严厉，心里却突然有点发虚，南烈就这样站在他面前，居高临下地俯视着他，他发现南烈的面容已经没有了小时候的圆润，已然是棱角分明的少年模样。  
不过，还没等他见招拆招，继续维护不容置疑的父亲威严，南烈已经转身而去，留下沉闷又刺心的摔门声。

岸本正在书桌前和数学作业较劲，窗户大开，春夜的晚风清凉温柔，吹落街角樱花树纷纷扬扬的花瓣，路灯照上去像细碎的雪，他正发着呆，突然一颗石子正中他的肩头。  
“什么啊？”这东西吓了他一跳，他站起身，看向窗外，南烈站在他家围墙之外，脸色在路灯下阴晴不定。

“怎么了，南？”岸本跑出家门，和南烈在街上乱晃，南烈的手插在裤子口袋里，神色郁郁。  
“你说，一开学怎么排着队给我添堵？”南烈讲完家里发生的事，没好气地踢开路边一块石头。  
“反正服务劳动也做了，操行分扣了两分也还有八分，不会有什么严重后果，学校那边已经没事，叔叔就是在气头上，过阵子他自然好了。”岸本努力梳理着利害关系，试图安慰南烈。  
“算了，我家老爷子啰嗦也不是一天两天了，什么‘你是南家的人’，烦不烦？我不姓南了，谁爱姓谁姓去！”  
“不姓南好哇！”岸本勾住南烈的脖子，语气轻佻又亲密，“我们一块姓北野去，次郎君，哥哥我支持你哦~”  
“少占我便宜！”南烈一肘挥去，挣脱岸本，“说到北野老师，金平真是可恶，今天他明显是想把高一那个板仓拉过去。”  
“一年级而已，”岸本摸着下巴，说，“反正他总会知道真正的丰玉篮球部。”

板仓感觉学长们对他们这群一年级格外上心，对于听教练话的几个尤其在意。这天训练结束，南烈说一年级的不认真，要去操场重跑十圈——其实只是他们比较乖，对金平言听计从而已。  
“学长，大家已经很累了，这样跑腿会断的！”见大家精疲力竭的样子，板仓忍不住出了头。  
“少废话，腿断了我给你治。”南烈冷冷地说，语气不容置疑。板仓一愣，大家都知道南烈是南龙生堂的少东家，平时也充当了大半个队医，这话一出没人敢驳，加上二三年级人多势众，新生们只好不情愿地列队去了操场。  
几次下来，反应再迟钝的高一队员，也对篮球部微妙的内部形势有了认识。板仓和学长们混得熟了，打听来北野老师的故事。几个一年级的心境发生了不小的变化，知道自己仰慕的大阪王者和Run&Gun是北野老师一手所创，和金平毫无关系——金平也远没有那么强大的人格魅力，让他们转而仰慕。加上在校风严苛的丰玉，能有这种集体反抗权威的机会，是多么吸引人啊！他们对学长们的怨言突然消失，忍不住跟着开始这场无果的危险游戏，破坏规则的快感，像一种甜蜜的毒药，令人兴奋又战栗，毕竟对于破坏力爆表的十几岁男孩子，在刀丛中游走，比在鲜花中舞蹈刺激得多，大家心中的天平开始渐渐倾斜。  
虽然金平看不惯这群不懂事的刺头，但他有时也感慨，南烈真是天生的领袖。  
至于板仓，他虽然和大家一样慢慢趋向南烈，不过他仍然听了金平的话，改打控球后卫，第一年便初露锋芒，成为大阪第三的得分王，也正是在那时，他第一次看见了南烈的惶然无措。  
那双黑沉沉的眼眸，再没有不可摧折的锋锐，冷得像亘古的冰原，映不出任何光亮。


	6. 14

14  
三井的腿伤痊愈，回到湘北复学。那次他先斩后奏，寄出了拒绝陵南的转学邀请，家里整整两周都是火山爆发的状态，他不为所动，慢慢的火山也开始休眠，变成了死火山，父母似乎对他已经绝望，开始由着他去。  
反正不能打篮球了，这间学校对他完全失去了意义，连带着上课都变成了多余。小池老师虽公认讲题像念经，但依然扰人清梦，桌子趴着不舒服不说，还有随时被从天而降的板擦砸中的危险——于是他上了天台，准备趁着午后的好阳光舒服睡上一觉。  
可惜天不遂人愿，刚刚朦胧睡着，就觉得被什么东西狠狠踢了下。他带着一肚子起床气睁开眼，虽然现在已经是下午，不知道这一肚子火还有没有被称为起床气的资格。

一张五大三粗、满脸横肉的脸，放在少年漫画里是标准的炮灰，活不过开头两话的那种——唯一用处是给初出茅庐的男主角送经验加立人设。这张脸的主人正横眉怒目地盯着他：  
“你谁啊！”  
三井爬起来，拍拍身上的灰，他这才看清来人一共有三个，除去中间的少年漫画炮灰君之外，另外两人一个戴着眼镜，一个贼眉鼠眼，眼珠不怀好意地转来转去。  
来者不善。他迅速在脑子里搜索着信息，想起来这是同年级的不良少年——堀田、高岛和德田，之前的他，自然和这些人毫无交集，校规不允许上天台，看来这些人是幼稚到把违反校规当成特立独行。现在对方觉得领地被侵犯，不像要善罢甘休的样子——那么只有两条路，一是认怂，一是斗狠。  
若在过去，三井自然不会和他们一般见识，但是现在不同——  
在湘北，已经被折辱过一次，难道还要有第二次？

见三井毫无反应，为首的那个踏进一步，声音更加凶恶：“你是谁啊？”  
史前生物猩猩就算了，现在什么阿猫阿狗都来作对，这学校是和我八字不合吗？三井心头火起，也扬起头，针锋相对的语气：“你是谁啊！”  
德男在年级里横惯了，还是第一次遇到敢正面顶撞的——往常这种情况对方会忙不迭地认怂道歉，他心情不好就揍一顿，心情好就踹一脚再放走，而现在眼前的人，分明一张乖孩子的脸，然而扬起头的瞬间，懒洋洋的神色便化成锐利的锋芒，像刀锋出鞘一瞬带起的寒光。他刚要发作，旁边的小弟连忙上前一步，指着德男，语带谄媚：“你知道他是谁吗？”  
“他？什么东西？”三井的眼光蜻蜓点水一般，迅速把德男从头扫到脚，仿佛多看一秒，都是在浪费生命。  
“连他都不认识，还敢在湘北混？

三井冷笑一声，摆出MVP和冠军队队长的范儿，一副“老子世面见大发了”的样子，双手抱在胸前，“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
面前三个不良少年楞了一下，他们只是小打小闹，最多打架斗殴、向瘦弱或孤僻的同学收收保护费，远没有到江湖儿女快意恩仇的地步，更认不全满天神佛。他们果然被这虚张的声势迷惑，以为三井是尊尚未被收入数据库的大神，于是德男很诚实地回答：“不知道。”  
“连我都不认识，还敢在湘北混？”

三人组一时摸不透面前这人底细，看长相明明是从小被保护得很好的乖乖仔，看架势又深不可测。虽然如此，德男也不想放走三井，惹了他们还能毫发无伤地走掉，传出去还怎么当年级霸主。他们封住了三井的出路，却不敢轻举妄动，只是凶神恶煞地盯着他。  
三井毫不犹豫地反盯回去，一边在心里快速盘算着：已经正面冲突，想善了估计不可能，一场恶战在所难免。自己前十五年根本没和这样的人打过交道，打架经验更是屈指可数。  
“喂！”对方显然已经不耐。  
三井心念转动，已经做到了这个地步，难道还要等人动手——比赛的胜负，必须由自己决定！他打量着面前三个人：德男身材高大，德田面目凶恶，看起来都不像能讨到便宜的，只有高岛戴着眼镜——想来不良少年断没有扮文化人的需要——那只能说明他真的是个大近视。  
不论在哪个战场，找到突破点也只在一瞬。

三井突然暴起，一把打掉了高岛的眼镜。  
“哐啷”一声，高岛眼前的世界顿时变得非常抽象派，他习惯性地要推眼镜，才发现眼镜已然不复存在。  
虽然几个月没碰篮球，但运动的记忆早就刻进了身体，凭着对手一瞬间的反应空档——第一次看见1V3还主动发难的，余下二人措手不及，反应过来后，德男挥拳打向三井，德田弯腰帮高岛捡眼镜——三井一阵风过掉德男，用身体做屏障挡在德田前，阻止他的手伸向眼镜，然后迅雷不及掩耳地飞起一脚。  
眼镜在半空中划出一道潇洒的抛物线，随之像一个殉情的少女般，决绝地扑向楼下。

德男和德田又一次措手不及，高岛蹲下，茫然伸手乱摸一气，三井猛地抓住高岛头发把他拎起，向膝弯用力踹去，高岛站立不稳，跪了下来，头发却还被三井拽着，疼得他大声惨叫。  
德男再次挥拳打向三井，三井一把勒住高岛的脖子，本想闪开，但两个人行动不便，肩头还是生生受了一下。  
他后退两步，嘴角弯了一弯，眼神发亮，“你打的我？”德男还没来得及乘胜追击，只见三井左手勒紧高岛，右手攥成拳狠狠打向高岛的肚子。  
论起打架，三井本不是高岛的对手，可此时高岛连对手在哪都看不见，被三井占了先机，死死勒住脖子，根本动弹不得，只能任由摆布。  
德田扑过来，一脚踢向三井，三井侧身闪过，抓住高岛的头发，借助惯性往下狠拽，膝盖用力一顶，随着高岛的惨叫，一串殷红坠落，迅速湮开在水泥地面。  
德男和德田愣在当地，本来以为面前是哪个不长眼的好孩子，没想到反应快不说，下手还如此之狠。高岛最惨，眼镜丢了，眼前一片模糊，还被人抓住弱点死死控住，明明什么没做，却承担了所有火力。  
三井不是没见过流血，唯有这次，他觉得自己体内的什么东西，被血的味道唤醒，便一发不可收拾——谁说输在某处处，就不能在别处赢回来？随着伤痛而消散的好胜心突然复活，受伤住院之后，他第一次感觉到了兴奋的渴望——只要一点火星，就能燃烧燎原。他一挑眉毛，眉目间像挑衅又像引逗，喊道：“来啊！”  
德田和德男大吼一声，一起扑向三井，三井勒着高岛退后两步，已经到了墙边，他不会打架，这下子无处可躲，拳脚雨点般的砸到他身上。以为自己占尽上风的德男德田惊恐地发现，这人怕是疯了，三井根本不理谁打的他，每挨一下，就照样还给高岛：胸口挨了一拳，他就一拳打上高岛胸口；一脚踢中他，他就踢还给高岛。  
几趟下来，三井已经鼻青脸肿，高岛更惨，衣服上脸上满是鲜血，形状可怖。

德男忽然瞥见角落里堆着两根钢管，三井眼疾手快，在德男抄起一根的同时，抢过了另一根。他左手制住高岛，右手举着钢管，和同样拿着钢管的德男对峙，嘴角嘲讽地弯起来：  
“你们怎么打我，我就怎么打他，公平吧？”

德男突然发难，挥着钢管砸向三井，三井身子一晃，躲过要害，后背却硬生生受了这下。他看也不看德男，直接踹翻高岛，举着钢管，跳起来从背后抡了上去。  
只听到一声闷响，三井拎起高岛的后颈，狠狠笑道：“这一下是你朋友打你的，他们想让你死，和我可没有关系哦？”  
高岛被狠揍了一顿，早就奄奄一息，听到这番对话，虽然看不清，也终于明白了怎么回事，他杀猪一般地叫道：“阿德你住手！”

“你找死啊！”德男被这幅不要命的架势吓到，不敢贸然上前，语气虽凶狠无比，却依然有一丝发虚。  
“是，我找死。”三井用力盯着德男，“反正我死之前，你朋友肯定先死，我又不亏。”他举起钢管，指着德男，“想要你朋友的命，就来啊！”  
“别别别打了！”高岛连声大叫，三井毕竟常年运动，体力和爆发力比一般学生强很多，加上怀着同归于尽的心思，下手又准又狠。他早就吓得魂不附体，大喊：“阿德他妈的你和我多大仇啊！这么想让我死！”  
“看来你朋友根本不在乎你嘛？”三井冷笑一声，“是不是你想当老大，被他发现了，要借刀杀人？”

三井勒着高岛，钢管像手枪一样抵住他的下巴，一步步向前。  
德男德田二人气势渐渐萎顿，三井每逼近一步，他们就后退一步，直到被逼退在楼梯口。  
“让开！”他目光冷冷地扫过面前两人，眼神又亮又狠，突然用力一推高岛，几乎是扔了过去。  
高岛骤得自由，扑向德男，挥拳乱打，吼道：“德男你这个混蛋！你想让我被打死吗！”德田连忙上来拉他，三人扭做一团，三井拍拍手，头也不回地下楼而去。

走下半层台阶，他才觉得身上迟钝地疼，双腿几乎要失去支撑身体的力量。再低头一看，制服已经全破了，胸前一大滩血，也不知道是他的还是高岛的，伸手一摸下巴，手心便全是鲜血。  
这下要缝针了吧，又得去医院了。他心中一阵烦闷。和不良少年结了梁子，也不知道以后怎么收场。

过了几天，德男果然从校外找了外援，在放学路上堵住三井。为首那个骑着机车，一头卷毛，身材健壮得和赤木有一拼，很有派头的样子。三井被围在中间，居然有心思胡思乱想：就算让赤木骑上重型机车，看上去也一定像搞非法运营的，要么就像送披萨外卖的——哪有来人这种气势。  
头领眯起眼打量着三井，他的脸上贴满胶布，也难掩出众外表和良好家教带来的阳光气质，和周围一帮牛鬼蛇神比起来，简直称得上乖巧可爱——头领的眼神像看到什么珍奇生物一样，突然转头骂起德男：  
“堀田你耍我呢？就这么个……小鬼，”他右手的拇指和食指捏住三厘米的空气，“能把你们搞成这样？”  
“铁男你不知道，他打起高岛来不要命的……”德男语气有点畏缩。  
看见老大被骂，德田忙不迭添油加醋地把那天的场景复述了一遍，还夸张地展示了自己的伤口和绷带，试图博取铁男的同情。  
“闭嘴，你们也就这点出息了。”铁男扔掉烟，下车走到三井面前。三井知道这次凶多吉少，只是抬起头，心想就算死也要站着。  
在六月的体育馆已然败给自己，从此再也不要败给任何人。  
不料他迎来的不是腥风血雨，而是铁男的放声大笑，“小子有种，来跟我混吧！”

这天放学，他无事可做，也不想回家，便在街上漫无目的地游荡着。  
拐过小巷的时候，他看见一个人，穿着同样的湘北制服，手上抱着厚厚的资料，行色匆匆的样子。  
这本是最普通的高中生，三井却停止了脚步，这身影相伴他三年，再熟悉不过。

有元的神情有点不自然，他举了举手中的讲义，“我去上补习班。”  
“补习？”三井疑惑地看着他，抬腕看了眼手表，才三点半，这个时候，难道不是大家的部活时间吗？  
“唉。”有元叹口气，“篮球部和我想象得太不一样了。”  
三井默然，不用有元解释，他也明白这“不一样”指的什么。  
“ガリ勉（注：死用功的书呆子）就ガリ勉吧，反正都是浪费时间，总要挑个值得的不是？”  
这是有元和三井说的最后一句话。之后，这个人就像消失了一样，三井再也没在学校里看见过他。

不过，他们的最后一次见面依然保留了队友的默契，三井没有问有元为什么不去训练，有元也没有问三井伤好了怎么不回篮球部。  
心知肚明的事情心照不宣就好，这是他们能给对方的最后尊重。  
“反正都是浪费时间，总要挑个值得是不是？”  
他觉得这话简直太有道理，心情好像黑云密布的天，又好像暴风雨前的海——管日后如何风起云涌，所求无非是眼前的一刻安宁。

就这样三井莫名其妙地被铁男惺惺相惜，更加莫名其妙地当了校内不良的老大。本来和德男之间有些芥蒂，一段时间相处下来，德男被三井的性格吸引，觉得他确实是个值得追随的朋友，便心甘情愿地跟在他身边；三井也发现德男并没有长得那么凶神恶煞，很多时候反而……还挺可爱？像一只又傻又固执的秋田犬。  
至于铁男那边，一年前的三井打死也想不到，他会进入这样一个世界。  
一屋子人加起来得超过三百岁了吧，还把头发染得五颜六色，站成一排像油画棒——不过这些人通常不会安分——那就像一袋开了口又不小心被打翻，满地乱跳的彩虹糖。  
幼稚，真的幼稚，很幼稚。十六岁的三井不屑地想，浑然不顾他在这些人眼里也是个毛孩子。


	7. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Killer

15  
岸本穿过校园中的小树林，蝉知趣地很安静，旁边一架蔷薇，风卷起草木的气息，空气清新甜润，给早上七点的酷暑八月平添了清凉温柔。岸本走得很轻，很慢，鞋子沾了露水，他一面走，一面想，现在不是他能一阵风闯进南龙生堂拉走南烈的小时候了。  
那时他太小，小到可以看不见南先生严厉的脸色，只知道把南烈拉出那间沉闷的大屋子，南烈的眼神就会像涸辙之鲋重归大海。而现在，他们已经十六岁，懂的渐渐多了，几天来南烈神色一直阴郁，他的话本不多，现在更是沉默寡言，眉目似乎总是笼罩在一片阴影里，像随时会化为大雨的云，让人捉摸不定，又透不过气。  
南烈果然蹲在池塘边，手里揪着早餐吃剩的半块面包，有一搭没一搭地往水里扔着喂鱼。岸本放下心来，却不知道说什么，只是走上前去，在南烈身边坐下。  
虽说亲友的重要标志，便是相对无言也不会尴尬，但此时不同，看着南烈一言不发的侧颜，岸本只觉得早晨的清新空气快令他窒息。  
他开了口，不同于过去他任何一次对南烈的说话，声音不大，甚至有点嗫嚅，“南……”  
“你是来劝我的吗？”南烈的语调没有起伏，几乎听不出这是一个问句。  
“是……”话一出口，岸本又觉得不对，他又急忙否定：“不是不是不是……”  
“还是说，‘那件事’，你也是这么想的？”南烈没有回头看岸本，揪着一块面包抛进池中，水面轻轻荡了一下，便有好几尾颜色各异的锦鲤争抢着游过来。  
“不！我怎么可能！”岸本着急了，有许多的话汹涌到嘴边，却组合不成完整的句子，只是忙忙地扩充前一句：“我怎么可能和他们一样！”  
“他们……”南烈自嘲地一笑，“哪有什么他们，明明是所有人，所有人都那样说，丰玉赢了，进了八强，是因为我暗地出阴招。”  
“南……你别理他们！”岸本急得快哭了，他看着南，眼神里满是焦急，南的眼神却像山谷深潭一样没有一丝波澜，似乎连盛夏的曦光也落不进去。  
一尾游鱼在不远处跃出水面，打破了凝固的空气。  
南烈逆光坐着，看不清细微的神情，只有侧颜的线条，在暖软的风里愈发冷而硬。  
思虑、焦急、千言万语和千回百转的心绪，却无法说出口，让人言语不得。岸本忽然之间，决定抛弃语言，采用一种最原始、最不加修饰却发自本能的表述方式。  
他一把将南烈抱进怀里。  
事实上，以上只是岸本事后回想起这反常举动时，给自己搬出的冠冕堂皇的借口，那时他的心已空如雪原，只剩下一个念头。  
想抱他，非常想。  
南烈没有回应，姿势也没有改变，只是平静地倚在岸本肩头，突然间便笑了，笑得很明快：“我们认识多久了？十二年……已经十三年了吧？‘那件事’的话，如果连你也那样想，我还真是活得失败呢。”   
“不！”岸本这次回答得斩钉截铁，他身体僵直，一动也不敢动，仿佛怀里是一件易碎的珍宝，“我相信你，南。 不管发生了什么，不管别人怎么说，我都相信你！”

“我相信你。”  
三天前的赛场上，岸本也是这样说的。  
这年的IH在静冈举行，丰玉毫无悬念地战胜了头两场的队伍，跻身十六强。自然，这个成绩对于蝉联八强的丰玉来说，只是刚刚起步，任谁都知道，后面的路只会越来越难。  
赛前的头一晚，金平召集部员开会，讲明天的情报，对手是神奈川县的第二名，过去也有过全国八强的好成绩，堪称这次遇到的第一个劲敌，实力不容小觑，而对方的王牌……  
南烈不耐金平对于对手强调到近乎溢美的形容，他打断了教练的话，道：“我们会赢。”  
“不要轻视对手，南。”金平徒劳的教导换来的是南烈又一次的打断：“我们一定会赢。”

是不是说出“一定”的那刻，就已经无法回头了呢？  
没人知道答案。

对手是二年级唯一的正选，在一众高三学长之间却有着超绝的地位，上场也是一样耀眼，仅仅十分钟便砍下了二十分。考虑到板仓刚刚改打控卫，根本不可能是对手，金平安排了南烈换防。  
事后南烈也不知道自己为什么会失控：是因为分差的拉大吗？可是10分钟20分的刷分模式不可能持续全场，比抢分丰玉也从来不会输；是因为不甘心听金平的话吗？可是如果是他，也会做出这样的安排……大概是因为对方，翔阳九号，长着那样迷惑性的样子，下了场却不要命一样，特别是眼神，扫过来像淬了火的刀锋。  
仿佛在说“想挑战吗？那就来吧！”  
南烈被刺痛了，他咬着牙，想，我一步也不会退让。  
他没有想到，一步不让的是对方。

事情只是一瞬，然而这一瞬却如同默片的慢动作一样，无数次午夜梦回之时，在南烈的脑中回放，成了他醒不来的梦魇。  
好几次以为有了出手的机会，都被对方的贴身紧逼死死压了下去。  
17分31秒，又一次接到岸本的传球；  
17分32秒，对方抢断未遂；  
17分33秒，南烈试图突破，运球的右手压低；  
17分34秒，南烈转身，弯起的左肘因为身体带起的惯性，重重向后一甩。  
那个在场上看起来甚至有些瘦弱的少年，并没有躲开，而是向前一步，直面迎了上去。  
一声钝响，接着一片哗然，翔阳的9号应声而倒，指缝中渗出刺目的鲜红，迅速在地板上弥漫开来。然后，世界消音。

南烈茫然无措地站在场中，没有人看得清他的表情。场内场外都炸了锅，有喊担架的声音，昭示恶意犯规的尖锐哨声，大声质问的议论，被吓到的尖叫，南烈却觉得什么都听不见，一切渺远得像另一个世界的事。  
翔阳替补席上戴着黑框眼镜的男孩子挥着拳三两步冲过来，一群运动系里格外突出的优等生气质，也掩盖不了他的愤怒。一瞬间南烈觉得自己要成为第二个倒在场上的人了，他甚至想，这样一报还一报更好，至少能让他不要继续站在这里，接受全场目光的公开处刑。  
他并没有倒下，岸本一把将他拉过来，拢在后面，挡在了他的身前，对面在挥拳打下的瞬间也被替补席上另一个刺猬头的男生拦腰死死抱住，高声喊道：“花形，你冷静点！你要被禁赛吗！”于是场面演变成岸本和花形的对骂，好像事情已经和两位正主没有关系。南烈觉得自己像个没有生命的人偶一般，被人拨来拨去。  
刺猬头已经快拦不住花形，急中生智地大喊：“这个时候，花形你还是快去看看藤真吧……”又扭头叫道：“高野你还愣着干什么！赶紧过来！我拉不住这家伙了！”  
花形如梦初醒，挣脱刺猬头的双臂，追着担架跑了出去。  
南烈置身于风暴的中心，沸腾的空气却在他身边形成一个真空的洞。视线所及，只有岸本的脊背和后脑，以及从肩上看过去的一小方场景，场面混乱如故，他知道这一切因为自己而起，但又自欺欺人地觉得，岸本已经将他和这一切隔开。穿过结界的只有那个名字——藤真，藤真健司。  
他听见自己在问岸本，声音很小、很轻、很害怕，带着徘徊和犹疑：  
“如果我说，我不是故意的……你会相信我吗……”  
“我相信你！我当然相信你！”岸本斩钉截铁，焦急地打断了南烈的话。  
看台上不知道是谁大喊了一声，这偶然的愤怒却成为之后一年传遍全国的绰号——  
“Ace Killer——！！！”

“金平去医院给那个翔阳9号道歉了。”岸本接过南烈手上的面包，和他一起喂鱼，一面装作不经意地观察南烈的神色。  
“哦。他去就去吧，和我没关系。”  
“不，不是！金平他什么意思？”  
“管他什么意思呢。”南烈语气透着无聊和疲惫，他拍拍手上的碎屑，想站起身，又被岸本一把拉住。  
“所有人都说你故意把翔阳的王牌打成重伤，用恶意犯规换取丰玉的胜利——可是我们都知道你不是故意的！金平这个时候去道歉，不是直接承认了这事吗？他用你的名声去成就他的大度，直接坐实了你是王牌杀手！”岸本越说越气，脸泛起憎恶的红，声浪吓得树林中几只鸟扑棱棱飞过。

翔阳因为王牌下场引发了一阵混乱，之后的时间里，尽管南烈也像丢了魂，下半场毫无建树，但两队实力上的客观差距在这时也显现出来，丰玉以不小的分差取得了胜利。  
散场后南烈面无表情地走在最前，背对着所有人，岸本焦急地跟在他身旁，却一句话都不敢说。  
回到旅店，终于有人发现金平消失了。金平本就没人搭理，加上逢此剧变，更没人会去找他，所以过了好久，岸本他们才知道，金平是去静冈的医院看望藤真了。  
然而不会有人知道那时具体的场景。

病房外面围着翔阳的队员们，嗡嗡的说话声传进来，夹着明显的激愤之情，虽然关着门，金平也能听出他们在议论要如何趁丰玉还在静冈这段时间找回场子。病床上额头绑着绷带、脸色还很苍白的少年，好教养在脸上堆出的迎来送往渐渐绷不住，清澈的眼睛里有什么东西像要烧起来一样，他紧紧咬着下唇，脸色越来越难看，没有插着吊针的右手紧紧攥拳，突然重重砸向床头柜，扭头朝着门外大吼：“都他妈给我闭嘴！”  
外面瞬间安静，藤真烦躁地喘着气，因为情绪骤然变化，脸上泛起虚弱的薄红，又被闻声冲进病房的护士小姐痛骂了一顿。  
空气凝固，尴尬悄无声息地渗进每个角落。  
金平觉得该由自己打破这令人窒息的空气，他虽然还算得上年轻，毕竟以“教练”身份代表丰玉来道歉。然而他并不是善办交际的人，更说不出什么八面玲珑的话，只能张口结舌道：“藤真同学，这件事……”  
“金平教练，”藤真的面色平复下来，恢复了四平八稳的商业语气，“实在抱歉，让您见笑了。”他转过身子，很吃力地向金平欠身致意。  
金平伸手搀扶他的瞬间，南烈的影子在脑中一闪而过。  
这两个孩子，身上都带着严格家教磨砺出的良好修养，都是高二，并非队长，却已俨然成为队伍的领袖，而这种领袖地位绝不仅仅来自他们过人的球技。不同的是，藤真似乎游刃有余得多，也敢于表达得多，而南烈却有种异于同龄人的沉静，最终化为内在的锋刃——换言之，藤真从不介意点燃自己，不如说这是他最享受的状态，他身上自有一种苍白孤高的光；而南烈，则是包裹着易燃易爆物的越前和纸。

这尴尬的探病行程终于结束，藤真微笑，道：“我现在没法下床，就让花形替我送一下金平教练吧。”  
金平急忙打断藤真向门外喊人的动作，“不用麻烦同学，我自己走就好。”藤真点点头，金平看他神色并未不郁，终于问出了从进门时就好奇的问题：  
“翔阳的教练呢？”  
“教练要回校处理一些行政手续，很麻烦的样子。这里只好先拜托同学照顾。家父家母晚点就会赶到，谢谢金平教练关心。”  
笑容四平八稳，回答滴水不漏，金平看着眼前的十六岁男孩子，他站起来，低头躬身：  
“这次意外，不论如何都是丰玉的责任，虽然事后怎么弥补都来不及了，但还是请藤真同学原谅丰玉，不要记恨南烈。”  
“金平教练，”藤真朗星一样的眸子里有什么东西闪了一下，“我从来没有这种想法，竞技就是这样，场上什么事情都有可能发生——迎上去是我自己的选择，我没有退缩，不会记恨，也绝不后悔。”

“藤真，这事真的就这么了结了么？”花形的声音不大，却很急。金平走后，翔阳的队员们重新涌进了病房，在护士小姐翻脸斥责之前，藤真先将食指覆在唇上，做出一个噤声的手势。  
“不然呢？”藤真看着花形，无辜地笑，好像在说别人的事。  
这笑容落在花形眼里，他心一软，眉头却锁了起来。  
“可是就这么算的了话……”  
“谁说算了！”藤真利落地截断友人的话，平静的眸子里迸发出耀眼的火星，“场上的事情，当然要场上赢回来，时间还长着呢！”他看向队友们，“我们一起！”  
“好！”大家对丰玉的愤怒被藤真的话简单一拨，化为了提前一年的燃烧斗志。  
“不过，在那之前……”藤真盯着花形，花形刚才并没有和队友一起应和，神色依然紧张而担忧，不知道为什么，这让藤真轻松了不少，“你先补偿我。”  
“我？”面前高大的男孩子一愣。  
藤真望着花形眨眨眼，展颜一笑，伸手去拽花形的衣角，尾音带着一点央求，眼中却是鲜活轻狡的光：“暑假作业给我抄。”

“我不会放过金平的。”岸本愤愤说。  
“别管金平了。”南烈道。  
“他害得你变成王牌杀手！我们赢靠得是王牌杀手吗？那些什么都不懂的人，凭什么用轻飘飘的一个外号，否定了我们一年的拼命努力！”  
“岸本，你不能指望所有人对你24小时跟踪拍摄。”南烈撑着岸本的肩站起来，“外人看到的永远只是一小部分，他们却愿意相信那是全部，就让他们相信吧。”  
“他是丰玉的教练，他没有一点维护丰玉的自觉吗？王牌杀手很好听？参加这次IH的人，全部都知道这事了！”岸本依然气愤不已地说着金平。  
“王牌杀手？”南烈苦笑了一下，“不过，丰玉确实赢了，不是吗？”  
丰玉赢了，不管因为什么，他们取得了最想要的胜利。为了胜利的话，付出一切代价，都是可以的吧？他想，已经没法回头了。  
纵然那个倒在场上的少年，成了他挥之不去的心魔。  
纵然身前的路遍布荆棘，身后的路满是鄙夷。  
南烈一把扯下领口上的丰玉校徽，抬手用力一扬。  
水面开出一朵清亮的花，接着转瞬凋零，归于平静。


	8. 16

16  
铁男站起身，拉起衣服下摆擦擦手：“吃饭去吧。”  
三井放学无事，部活自然与他无关，又不想回家，便去铁男那边厮混。他这天玩机车零件玩得早就不耐烦，物理书上的机械原理看着头就痛，更别提实地摆弄——他在这儿也实在无事可做。听到铁男说要吃饭，早就一跃而起。  
阿龙一掀门帘进来，苦着脸道：“吃什么吃啊，我快撑死了。”一旁西村和小川纷纷附和。  
铁男莫名其妙地看看挂钟，“这才五点半，你们上哪儿吃撑了？”  
“别提了，今天我们去湘南那边收保护费……”  
“哈？难道是店家经营不善，没有现金，只能用食物抵债？”铁男故作惊奇地笑骂了一声。  
“不，不，你是不知道那家店……”众人看见阿龙一脸有故事的样子，纷纷围了上来。

“其实湘南那边不是我们的势力范围，但是有家店从来没人上过门。今天我们三个一合计，反正闲着也是闲着，就去拓宽下业务范围。”阿龙说。  
收保护费就保护费，什么拓展业务范围，说得跟利用闲暇时间自我提升的职场精英一样，三井腹诽。  
“那家店嘛，是间餐馆，门脸倒是不起眼。我们下午三点半到的，正是生意冷淡的时候，看见里面没有什么人，就直接闯了进去。  
“进去之后，小川刚一拍桌子……就看见老板从柜台后面转了出来，手上拿着把刀削萝卜。”

这小山一样的阴影吓得阿龙三人后退两步。  
“欢迎光临！这个时候客人可不多呢，几位光顾有何贵干？”老板看上去怕是有两米高，脸上挂满生意人一贯迎来送往的微笑，手上的刀翻飞不停，薄如蝉翼的萝卜片利落地掉进盆里，看得阿龙三人齐齐打个冷战。  
“当、当然是来……来吃饭的！”见小川和西村两个没出息的直往自己身后缩，阿龙只好心一横，迎上老板看起来很和善的目光。  
“好嘞！就坐这儿怎么样？正对着海！”老板拉开窗边座位的椅子，阿龙等忙不迭坐下，老板如梦初醒，一连声道：“看我忙糊涂了，这边等下就该西晒了，客人您坐这儿吧！”说着一指角落里一张桌子，吓得阿龙三人急忙窜过去，还没坐定，老板又突然重重一拍头，“你说我这脑子，这个座位不好，一会儿厨房油烟容易熏到，客人你还是坐吧台那边吧，敞亮！”阿龙不等话音落地，连忙以百米冲刺地效率跳上吧台  
“这个座位也不太好……”老板拿着刀和萝卜绕到吧台后面，和蔼可亲地挠挠头，眼神寻找着下一个目标。  
“好……好好好得很！别、别再换了……”阿龙战战兢兢地盯着老板刀法很熟练的手，说话不由自主开始打颤。  
“稍等给您拿菜谱去！”老板说着，手腕随意一甩，那把菜刀便“唰”地钉进了阿龙面前的砧板，随着余劲带起的风轻轻颤动。  
吓得阿龙差点跳起来，旋即又被老板笑呵呵地按住，接着一本摊开的菜谱伸到他的眼前。

“三点半谁吃得下饭……你们真吃了？”三井忍不住发问。  
“那个样子……你敢不吃吗？”阿龙没好气地瞪了三井一眼，旁边的小川和西村连忙附和。  
三井歪着头想了想，“我怎么觉得老板人挺好的？”  
阿龙：“那是刀没钉在你面前！”

“客人，这个黑蒜油豚骨拉面是我们家的招牌，要不要一人来一碗试试看？”  
“好……”  
“这个海草沙律不错的，现在的天气吃起来最清爽！”  
“要……”  
“这个烤鳗鱼尝尝？我儿子的学弟最喜欢吃了！”  
“当、当然……”  
“这个寿司盛卖得最好，街坊邻居都喜欢点它！”  
“点、点上……”  
“这个清酒煮蚬好，新鲜！”  
“太、太好了……”  
“这个烤秋刀鱼也不错的，还有秘制酱料！”  
“来、来一条……”  
“一条够吗？客人你们三位呢！”  
“那就三、三条……”

三井听到这里，终于忍不住吐槽了：“阿龙，你们是去吃放题了吗？”  
“什么放题啊！就一个街坊小店！”  
“半下午的，那你们还点这么多？吃得完吗？”  
“废话！你吃得完啊？”阿龙凶不过三秒，马上切换成刚才那幅欲哭无泪的神色，“当时那情况，那样子，那刀，你敢说不嘛……”

老板动作利落，手艺也好，不多时菜便流水般端了上来，在阿龙们面前堆了满满一桌子。他们没有胃口，苦着脸想应付几筷子就走，但下午店里只有他们一桌客人，老板闲得无聊，有事没事就往他们这桌凑，一会问味道怎么样，一会问要不要加调料，一会来攀谈客人哪里来呀之前好像没怎么见过你们，想走也走不了，在老板笑眯眯的眼神笼罩下只好把面前的菜生生塞进去。  
老板的表情顿时变得慈爱无比，仿佛看到小孩乖乖吃饭的长辈，大是欣慰，转身去冰柜拿了三瓶啤酒，阿龙这下真哭出来了，“老板，不麻烦了，真的不麻烦了，我们没点啤酒……”  
“谁说要钱啦！今天聊得开心，阿叔送你们的！多吃点，多吃点，小伙子嘛，吃再多都没事！正在长身体呢，我儿子就从小吃我做的饭！”阿龙心道你儿子不吃你做的饭还能吃谁的，只见老板脸上洋溢着温暖的笑容，轻车熟路地开了瓶盖倒满三大杯，放到阿龙面前，还拍了拍他的肩……

就在阿龙以为自己一世英名毁于一旦，即将因为保护费的蝇头小利而撑死在湘南某小馆子时，代表有人进屋的门铃很欢快地响了一下，接着一个浑厚的声音：“爸，我回来了！”  
阿龙感激涕零，终于有人来分散老板的注意力了。这时一个铁塔般的身影挡在他面前，比老板更高更壮，穿着附近的岭南高中制服，吓得他双腿一软——还好坐着看不出来。那男生惊奇道：“爸，这么早就来客人了啊？”  
“是啊是啊，阿纯，赶紧去后面洗手准备，马上生意就忙起来了！”老板开心地眉花眼笑，接过儿子的书包，又递上一杯冰水。  
老板又开心地拿来一大盘煎饺，丝毫不顾阿龙他们已经把“吃不下”写在了脸上，语气里洋溢着自豪，道：“小伙子就要多吃点，我们家别的不敢说，分量绝对是足的……看看我儿子！”  
阿龙哭着想谁要长成你儿子啊，长那样电车上要占两人座位不说，出门吃饭怕是要在服务费之外加收百分之十的占位费，也就你这店能养他了；再一想，吃了也长不成那样，自己又没个两米的爹；又一想，我都二十五了我还长个毛啊……心情顿时很复杂。

阿纯？陵南高中？三井的心突然被什么扎了一下，眼前的迷雾突然撕开了一个口子，一些他以为早就忘记的吉光片羽，突然不安分地跳了出来——他想起中三那年，田冈教练来招募他，告诉他已经争取到了县内最高的国中生鱼住纯，外号Big Jun，能和自己成为一对所向披靡的搭档……  
两米高的高中生……看来就是他了。三井有点恍惚，不过他的恍惚显然没有引起对方注意，大家都被阿龙评书般的叙述所吸引，纷纷问他下文。  
“这边正吃着呢，老板的儿子给我们上菜，突然把锅往桌子上用力一顿，拉下脸来，不耐烦地说了句：‘滚出去。’要在平时，早就翻脸了，那会儿反而觉得要我们滚是解脱——谁知道不是要我们滚的。”阿龙捂着肚子，一脸无奈。

老板从后厨跑出来，怒道：“阿纯，怎么和客人说话的！  
鱼住委屈大喊：“爸！仙道又翘了训练去钓鱼，居然还来有脸来蹭饭！”  
“什么叫蹭饭啊，你的同学来我当然欢迎！”老板眉开眼笑，打起门帘，一个头发根根竖起的男生一脸灿烂地跳了进来，身后背着钓竿，手里一个桶，他眉眼弯弯：“叔叔好！”  
“阿彰来了啊，快进来快进来！”老板一连声，手大力拍着男生的肩，招呼他坐下来。  
“这是今天钓到的两条鱼，送给叔叔啦。”男生把桶举起来，只见装了一半水，两条可怜的小鱼正徒劳地扑腾。  
“哎呀，你来就来嘛，带东西干什么！一个人从东京过来念书不容易啊……”老板感叹着，一面接过水桶，递给儿子：“阿纯，放后面养起来。”  
鱼住不满地一甩毛巾，转身往后厨去了。  
“阿彰今天想吃什么？”  
“谢谢叔叔！我想吃烤鳗鱼！”  
“阿纯，去烤个鳗鱼！”  
鱼住闻言从后厨愤愤地转出来，右手拿着菜刀，左手拿着一棵葱，把刀往桌上一拍，两眼冒火：“你走不走？自己去找田冈老师，把今天的训练补齐了再来。”  
“阿纯！”老板火了，“和你说了多少次，后厨的东西不要拿到店面来！”  
鱼住不理爸爸，只是不满地瞪着仙道：“一点都没有王牌的自觉……”  
“好啦好啦，下任队长大人，不要这么严肃嘛……哎我错了！我错了！我明天保证提前到……喂别打人啊啊啊啊！”

“三井啊，你小子走运。”阿龙沉痛地拍着三井的肩，“今天没和我们去真是太明智了，不然就等着被撑死吧。”  
“他怕什么撑，小鬼还在长身体。”铁男不以为意地说。  
“那也不能长到两米吧，带出去人家还以为我们拆了动物园，什么猩猩什么猿人都跑出来了。”阿龙反驳。  
“……白痴！动物园哪有猿人？猿人在自然博物馆里！”铁男没好气地踹了阿龙一脚，“你们这顿花了多少钱？”  
“倒没花多少，老板人特别好，说第一次来打了个八折……”

三井丝毫没有意识到自己在铁男和阿龙眼里颇有成为赤木预备役的潜质，而是沉浸在这几个名字的震撼里。  
鱼住纯？  
仙道彰？  
田冈老师……  
看来田冈教练果然招募来了鱼住纯，还把他培养成了下任队长。这个仙道彰，应该是从东京招募的王牌了。他想起快两年前，田冈教练在他家客厅的谈心，说鱼住和他能成为一对多么好的搭档，说那时就是陵南进军全国之时。  
自己拒绝了陵南，去了湘北，又拒绝了陵南的转学，留在湘北。去湘北是因为篮球，拒绝转学又是因为什么，湘北明明没有自己想要的东西了。  
每个人年少时都有过救世主的梦，然而有一天真的分开红海，却发现彼岸并非流淌奶和蜜的应许之地时，又是否真有勇气，成为第一位受膏的弥赛亚？  
「我不是救世主，不是弥赛亚，没法带着人们从黑暗到光明，从为奴到自主，从死亡到永生。」他在一年前这样想着，将拒绝转学陵南的信投进信箱。  
田冈教练找到了陵南的救世主，大概离全国也不远了吧。他的梦想，少了一个三井寿，也从不会缺实现梦想之人，鱼住、仙道自然能成为他的左膀右臂；那么三井寿的梦想呢？因为三井寿来到湘北又失望而去的有元三吉的梦想呢？  
曾经并肩作战又分道扬镳的副队长，是击溃他的最后一根稻草，让他想毁了那个乱做梦的自己，从而彻底和不良少年为伍——而这分道扬镳又从何来？一层层追责下去，冤冤相报，又如何算得清账？  
他突然很害怕。

不想在这压抑逼仄的室内多待，三井催着铁男去吃饭，一行人扔下阿龙在街上晃悠，个个自带清场技能，本就不宽的小街一下子空了几分。  
三井显得过于活跃了，他急急地接下每一个梗，夸张地大说大笑——只是因为不敢让自己陷入安静，他以为自己早就忘了的事情其实从未忘记，不过是催眠自己不去想起罢了。  
然而只需要一点点火星，哪怕是朋友转述里的只鳞片羽，回忆的引线就会点燃。

一个声音，有人似乎叫了一声“三井”，带着难以置信、惊奇莫名和若隐若现的不屑，随着夏日的晚风飘到耳边。  
音量不大，但很刺耳。  
三井回头，看见一个刺猬头的高大男生站在街口，怀里抱着个运动用品店的纸袋，细长的眼睛理论上很难看清神色，隔着老远，三井却分明从中看到了不可思议、又惊又惧和藏不了的蔑视。  
这人谁？看这个样子，大概是哪家球队的。飞速地回忆了几个记得住的对手，却没有人能对得上眼前这张脸。连长相都记不住的小人物，以为学陵南那个钓鱼控留个刺猬头就能当王牌吗？想太多是病，得治。  
这幅看到当年无法企及的人堕落，连眼中的痛心疾首都洋溢着优越感的样子啊。  
——出现了，劝天皇陛下开水果店的异想天开的大人物！（注1）  
这些一帆风顺的乖孩子，因为没有经历过挫折，就一厢情愿地相信世上没有苦难：一切都是理所应当，落魄是因为不努力，失败是因为不进取。他们从来都没有想过，世界上有件事叫无能为力——而当他们看见无能为力之人，也只会站在云端指指点点，悲天悯人也掩盖不了他们品评苦难的恶趣味，末了还要与自甘堕落的败类划清界限——他们从没想过世界上本没有什么理所当然。  
究竟谁才是败类啊！鉴赏他人苦难仿佛在鉴赏艺术品，还要嫌弃你疼得不够优雅，痛得不够坦然，这和斗兽场叫好的看客有什么不同？  
“看什么看啊混蛋！”虽然时常觉得和铁男他们混在一起很无聊，但不良少年的嘴脸已然炉火纯青。刺猬头眼中那种混杂了悲悯和厌恶的神色瞬间变成害怕，像受了惊的小兽一样后退两步，连回骂的勇气都没有，触电一般地看了三井最后一眼，转身落荒而逃。  
没意思，骂人都不敢，三井本以为能痛骂这人一场，消解他从刚才听阿龙讲故事时的惆怅，结果好像一拳打到了棉花上，铁男在旁边问这人是谁，三井突然觉得兴致缺缺，连饭也不想吃了，随便扯了个理由便独个回家去。

夕阳拉长了落寞的影子，他突然觉得，哪个世界都不属于他——  
「因为害怕自己并非明珠而不敢刻苦琢磨，又因为有几分相信自己是明珠，而不能与瓦砾碌碌为伍，遂逐渐远离世间，疏避人群，结果在内心不断地用愤懑和羞怒饲育着自己懦弱的自尊心。 」（注2）  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：出自太宰治《斜阳》，原文：“对我的自杀大肆责难，说我应该活到底，但又不给我任何帮助，还得意洋洋的在口头上批评我，这样的人准是能满不在乎的劝天皇陛下开水果店的异想天开的大人物。”  
> 注2：出自中岛敦《山月记》，原文如上，太喜欢这段话，觉得很合适咪在此时的心情，所以直接引用了。


	9. 17

17  
丰玉高中的传统，是要在每学年靠近末尾的时候，由学生会举办一场社团大会，由各部代表报告一年的成绩并进行答辩，学校据此评选出每类社团的优胜者，在来年能获得一笔不菲的经费保障之外，还享有校内设施的优先使用权，各大社团自然将其视为仅次于全国赛的头等大事。然而相应的，资源分配不均的地方就有斗争，每年的大会明争暗斗、剑拔弩张，用掐架大会来形容都嫌文弱，如果言语能作为武器，只怕当日的丰玉校园已然尸横遍野、血流成河。学校虽一贯鼓励各社团的好胜作风，此时也不敢纵容，强行干预又有损“民主决议”的名号，只能徒劳无功地三令五申：不许动手，不许抄家伙，不许跳到桌子上，不许讲脏话，外语脏话也不行，不许问候对方家人……  
南烈在IH之后，已接任队长，这场大会是他上任后的第一个挑战。毕竟经费是社团赖以生存的头等大事，如果争取不到那笔奖励资金，则要自谋出路，长篇大论地给学生会写各种申请，恨不得沿街托钵——去年的话剧社因为资金短缺，不得不在年度大戏之时，把活动室的字纸篓敲扁了贴上黑纸，做成主演的立乌帽子。篮球部情况也不太乐观，金平丝毫说不上话，全靠南烈撑着，IH再次止步八强，学校很失望，这次社团大会的优胜是非拿下不可了。抛头露面，他倒是不怕，照着幻灯片按照稿子演讲也不难。自由答辩环节就不好说了，南烈自知平日不太爱说话，而那种唇枪舌剑的场合，只要一个闪失，就会被满场对手抓住不放——好在学校规定每个社团可以派出两名代表，他开始思忖第二个人选。  
岸本虽然够凶，但太冲动，说话不计后果，容易被看出色厉内荏；矢嶋和京平，一个不善言辞，一个脾气太躁；至于三年级的学长们，已经引退得七七八八，留下来的人也不想掺和篮球之外的事——于是很自然地，板仓进入了他的视线。  
板仓入部第一天，就敢在一群不认识的队友前据理力争，换位去打控卫，可见胆子足够大；身为一年级唯一正选，代表篮球部，实力上也名正言顺；更妙的是此人雅善抬杠，说起话来一套一套，能让人恨得牙痒痒又张口结舌，一次金平闲聊说起自己拿了美国绿卡再回国，众人无话之时只听得板仓抑扬顿挫的声音在角落里响起：“换了主人，就以为自己不是狗了？”金平还没有来得及发作，板仓又夸张地做出如梦初醒状：“哦，我忘了，还没换主人呢！”当即噎得金平七窍生烟。  
社团大会这种场合，如果换了藤真，一定跳上台大喊“打倒海南！打倒牧绅一！”然后台下一群接近两米的部员轰然应和，从气势上压倒对手；如果换了中学的三井，他自然能点亮全场，让大家一起相信称霸全国。可惜南烈并没有他们的天赋或者狂傲，他老老实实写了逐字稿并花了两个晚上背诵下来。

那天的报告环节中规中矩，到了答辩环节，南烈决定交给板仓主理，此举直接导致板仓成了现场所有人的噩梦——知道丰玉高中卧虎藏龙大神辈出，然而连南烈都没有想到，自家球队还藏着这么大的一尊神。  
棒球部经理广濑提问：“请问篮球部，你们和棒球部成绩相仿，为什么会认为自己需要的资源多于棒球部或者其他体育部活呢？”

只见板仓接过话筒，侃侃而谈：  
“众所周知，棒球的周长不得小于九吋或大于九点二五吋，即半径约为3.6厘米，体积约为195立方厘米；而篮球的标准直径为24.5厘米，体积约为7696立方厘米。篮球的体积约为棒球的39.4倍，理论上来说，进行篮球活动需要棒球活动的39.4倍的资源，而我们体谅时艰，深知要与友社共同发展，因此只要求优胜资格的一小笔补偿，请问这究竟是友社的损失，还是我们篮球部的损失？  
“再者，以观众的角度来看，试想在同样能容纳千人的场地观赛，假如坐在最后一排，请问还能看得清棒球在哪里吗？连球都看不到的比赛还有什么意思？我看不到你啊！而篮球的体积是棒球的39.4倍，因此拥有棒球39.4倍的能见度和吸睛率，从替学校宣传的角度来说，投资篮球部难道不是收益多出39.4倍的买卖吗？”  
棒球部的代表开始伸手摸球棒。  
“还有，足球的体积和篮球相仿，然而标准足球场的面积是7140平方米，标准篮球场的面积只有420平方米，面积相差了17倍，可见投资篮球部的性价比，是投资足球部的17倍。丰玉足球部一度因为成绩差而废部，现在重建之后也能享受一般体育社团的待遇，而篮球部稳居全国八强——成绩和性价比都如此悬殊的情况下，我们只要求一点点学校合理范围内的优待，这难道不是理所应当的吗？”  
足球部的代表想跳起来又被旁边的同学按住。  
“再说排球……”  
训导长看不下去了，开始咳嗽。  
“再说田径……”  
训导长的咳嗽声越来越大，众人纷纷侧目，板仓视若无睹。  
“再说剑道……”  
训导长放弃了咳嗽，居然还有力气找旁边无聊到开始嚼口香糖的学生会会长要了一粒，也吃了起来。  
“再说……”

如果不是事先三令五申动手者直接废部杀无赦，板仓估计已经没有全尸了。纵然如此，其他各部纷飞的眼刀还是让南烈一阵背后发寒。  
当天四分之三的答辩时间成了板仓的个人秀，在场众人目瞪口呆，可惜抬杠功力不足，最终只好将体育类社团的优胜资格颁给篮球部。

南烈没有意识到篮球部已经成为友社公敌，他只知道拿到经费保障，便对得起“先人”和队长身份。现在他和全队的精力，都在冬选赛上。  
冬选赛丰玉依然成功卫冕大阪府冠军，成为代表大阪的唯一出线队伍。决赛遇到的大荣学院，对方同年级的某个队员引起了他注意。  
土屋淳，Tsuchiya Atsushi，南烈一直记得幼儿园时有个玩伴叫Tsuchiya Atsushi，他不想睡午觉，讨厌被老师管，于是翻墙出去玩，碰到Atsushi后便一直是两人一起，还结伴去储藏室偷点心，结果Atsushi抛下他跑了，害他单独被老师罚站，又在暑假介绍新朋友给他和岸本认识……他和岸本上的不是一间幼儿园，他几乎要觉得幼儿园也是个一样无聊的地方，直到和Atsushi玩在一起，让他能在沉闷无趣的南龙生堂之外，点亮了一方小小的自由天空。可惜有一天Atsushi突然消失了，而南烈甚至不知道他住在哪里。  
那时不认识汉字，只能记得读音，南烈也不确定对面那个二年级是不是他昙花一现的童年伙伴，姓土屋的人不少，Atsushi更是能对应好多汉字，不过年龄恰好相同，而且他的童年小伙伴也有着一头在东亚人里颜色明显偏浅的褐色头发，对面的土屋淳亦然，几乎要让他确信了。可是他印象里，那个小男孩明明有一双又大又亮的眼睛，土屋淳的话，虽然眼睛也很亮，但如果用“大”去形容，只怕在从小到大的国文老师要一起冲上来揍他，自己先要去看眼科了。  
去直接询问呢？可是比赛前一方的队长去询问敌人“你还记得XX湖畔的南烈吗小时候我们曾经约好浪迹天涯”总让人觉得怪（gay）怪（gay）的……  
南烈只好带着满怀心事开始了比赛，对方的队长是留战冬选的三年级学长，这个首次会面的疑似童年玩伴，应该是个大器晚成的角色，高二快结束才当上首发，俨然已是场上王牌。  
高三那年的秋体合宿，不再是丰玉独立成军，南烈终于有机会旁敲侧击地问身为大阪队长的土屋淳，记不记得幼儿园的事，谁知土屋摸了摸头，说小时候一直转学，记忆完全错乱，南烈暗暗叹口气，也不愿往下多问。  
不过高二的冬天，南烈却很欣慰，不曾想到童年的玩伴们，岸本和土屋淳，最终和他殊途同归，都成了大阪高中篮球界数得上号的选手。虽然他那时根本想不到，童年真正的“土屋淳”，和他们真正的殊途同归。

冬选预赛和全国赛之间有半个月的空隙，结束完社团大会，马上又进入了辩论赛决赛，这是丰玉校内最引人注目的活动之一，学校也要求决赛全员观赛。不过，就算学校不要求，大家也兴致高涨，毕竟不带脏字的怼人活动在丰玉实在少见。  
这年决赛的辩题是“为了达到目的是否可以不择手段”，方才进行的三四名之争已经炒热了气氛，即使此时正反双方一辩刚刚结束发言，现场已是热火朝天。  
反方二辩补充陈词时，气氛慢慢变得不对——  
只见反方二辩款款站起——南烈认出他是大会上质疑板仓的棒球部经理广濑，棒球部没有获得优胜，听说经费已然捉襟见肘——手持卡片，挥斥方遒，道：  
“达到目的并不是一瞬间的事，需要一个不短的过程，而导致的结果，更是会在日后漫长的光阴里影响我们。不妨设想在体育比赛上，如果蓄意犯规，将对方王牌打成重伤，导致对方实力受损，最终赢得比赛——固然达到了目的，可是这样的结果，真的是我们能承受的吗？如果对方辩友认可‘为达目的不择手段’，那么请扪心自问，如果是丰玉的队伍以这样的方式取得胜利，身为丰玉的一员，真的能接受吗？真的愿意承担他给丰玉带来的骂名吗？真的愿意丰玉百年来的荣耀，为这样的宵小之辈蒙羞吗……”

“王牌杀手”的传言，IH结束后在校内也有些议论，但还没人敢不长眼到在篮球部面前提起——直到今天，广濑在全校瞩目的辩论赛决赛，含沙射影却掷地有声地发出质问。  
南烈死死攥住座椅扶手，狠命咬着牙，他能感觉到自己正被全场各怀鬼胎的目光地审视，一道道像鞭子一样，抽得人体无完肤，但他只能忍——冬选赛在即，他害怕惹出任何事失去比赛资格，不能比赛，就不能取得冠军，不取得冠军，如何将北野老师接回丰玉？  
不过，有人根本没想过忍，岸本“腾”地站起来，用力一挥手，水壶便砸向了主席台。  
广濑反应及时，迅速跳开，水壶重重砸向他的椅背，“咚”的一声，椅子倒在舞台上的声音由于礼堂的共振，分外巨大。  
礼堂顿时一片哗然，惊叫和议论夹杂在一起，像一锅沸腾的水。  
南烈这时居然有心情笑，他想，真准，不愧是大阪第二的得分王。  
训导主任抢过话筒，怒视着台下，大吼道：“你想干什么！”  
场面瞬间安静，大家的目光又一齐射向岸本。  
南烈忽然不想再忍，几个月来心头的无明业火在此刻突然爆发，灼人欲死，他觉得心头有什么东西被突然唤醒，一发燎原，烧光了所有的克制和隐忍，一个危险的念头突然冒出，便一发不可收拾——要死一起死——于是他伸手按住岸本，骤然站起，面无表情，声音凉得像室外的寒风，冷冷扫过会场，道：  
“想打架。”  
话音未落，篮球部的成员们便从各个角落里，一齐站起身来。

可惜架并没有打成，就在双方对峙之时，地震了。  
这场无中生有的闹剧以大自然无中生有的惩罚告终，地板暂停晃动时，全体成员在老师们的指挥下撤离室内，前往操场避难。只留下岸本三年后对三井和土屋吹嘘：“想当年南烈在丰玉，那也是说句话整个校园都要发抖的人物啊！你别不信，真的地震了！哎阿南你踢我干什么！疼死了喂……”

也确实要感谢这场地震，让篮球部不至于闹出全校级别的暴力事件被解散，依然有了参加冬选全国赛的资格。也正是在那时，南烈第一次伪装成动作太大，向对方王牌主动挥出手肘……  
他在赛前，以队长的身份，对所有部员说：“丰玉的荣耀，已经与我们无关——我们今天所作的一切，都是为了篮球部，为了胜利，为了接回北野老师。”  
既然只是两罚一掷的损失，就能换取对方王牌下场，那有什么不可以？  
既然全世界已帮自己坐实了王牌杀手，那么胜利就在眼前的时候，又为何要退缩？  
他不再如夏天那般惶然无措，不再害怕地问岸本是否相信自己，不再一丝一毫地顾忌金平。只有夜深人静之时，那抹染血的绿在他梦里不断闪现，那个少年毫不退让的眼神化为利刃，让他无所遁形。  
丰玉的荣耀确实与他无关，可是用错误的方式，去追求一个正确的目的，也令他再与任何荣耀无关，每次取得胜利后，南烈是全队唯一不笑的人。  
后悔吗？也许吧。回头吗？不。  
已是无路可退，即使单枪匹马，即使走错了路，也要一往无前，冲向死亡和胜利。  
虽然那只是迷途中的孤勇，胜利时的颓靡。


	10. 18

18  
莫名其妙的人真多。  
这是三井踏上广岛土地后的第一个想法。  
先是莫名其妙地被杂志评为C级球队，交战的第一个对手则被评为A级，已经很让人火大了，偏偏A级队的一个莫名其妙的人在新干线上跑来莫名其妙地挑衅。  
那人来者不善，还眼光精准地挑到了平时最宽容平和的木暮，掐着脖子质问，一时间激怒了所有人，连平日里乖巧安静的安田和角田都站了起来，只有赤木岿然不动。  
他在心里“嘁”了一声，刚要发作，突然一个教练模样的青年男子从后面追了上来，奋力拉住那人，那人不屑一顾，也分不清是对教练还是对湘北，闹剧结束的时候三井才反应过来车刚过新大阪站，童年成长的地方，长大后每一两年也要回去一次，竟然经过时都没有意识到。  
虽然不是伤感的时候，回忆的画面还是一帧帧在眼前流过。

他已回归篮球部三个月，当时为什么要走，三井虽然心里有一万个理由，但若要他讲出来，却只能化为一声叹息，正如他也说不清自己为什么要回来。  
大概是喜欢吧，真正意义上的喜欢，哭着说出的那句话，会感动许多知情不知情的人，却只有自己知道，那句话只有字面意思——我·想·打·篮·球。  
喜欢一件事，需要理由吗，需要强行赋予意义吗？  
跪下来的瞬间，他突然明白了这个道理，虽然视线所及只有泪水模糊的一小方地面，天地忽然一片通明，像倒进水中的月光。

丰玉的应援团，向来是出了名的什么都敢骂，前提是没有校长和训导主任在场——在场也不怕，他们把粗口省略掉一个元音，继续照骂不误。  
湘北此前见过的声势最浩大的啦啦队是翔阳，然而翔阳只是胜在人多势众，本质十足的好孩子。丰玉之名，三井也听妈妈讲过，他在大阪的表哥也是丰玉毕业，此前，他以为名校都是翔阳的优等生风范或是海南十足的优越感，这时他才第一次发现，名校还有这种野蛮类型，给德男换一身校服扔进去，也毫无违和感。  
不过，这种大阪腔的骂人法，还真是讨厌啊……妈妈一直讲标准日语，只有生气时才用大阪话骂他，什么糟糕的回忆都想起来了，期末挂了四科，去赤木家补习，打电话回家，妈妈简直是拿出了法庭上质问的气势来盘问他，一激动家乡话张口就来，气得他不想解释，简单粗暴得怼了回去。他早就忘记大阪话怎么讲了，骂人倒是记得清清楚楚，啊，怎么又是这种事。  
三井想也不想，扭头对着看台骂了回去。对方集体一愣，想不到天子脚下的神奈川竟然能听到同样的语言，这时德男一行冒冒失失误入了丰玉半场，被三井打压的气焰又瞬间在他的后援会身上找到了突破口，还不知道发生了什么的德男就这样被一报还一报，落荒而逃回了湘北的半场，趴在栏杆上望着三井委屈不已。  
事实证明，把德男扔进丰玉还是弱了点儿。  
“小三，你居然会讲他们的话？”一旁的樱木很是惊诧。  
“我妈大阪人，一生气就用家乡话骂我。”三井并没有什么心情去详细解释，随口应付道。  
“对哦，忘了你是个不肖子了。”樱木在任何情况似乎都能没心没肺地开玩笑。  
“滚！”三井怒吼，不过这个玩笑一出，他的心情居然平复了不少。

然而这平静也没有持续太久，场上对方小动作不断，让人毛焦火燥的，安西教练换上了安田，局势刚刚稳定下来，猝不及防间流川便倒下了。  
对方是故意的。虽然人生中打架的高光份额已经在天台1V3时用完，之后的三井兢兢业业地扮演了一个战五渣的角色，并靠着这个角色成功回归篮球部，但毕竟跟着铁男他们混迹多时，看别人打架的经验丰富非常。  
一瞬间，有关受伤的所有记忆席卷了大脑。

三井对流川有种异乎寻常的关注，一样曾经顺风顺水的天才少年，一样行使了任性的特权，他在流川眼中看到了曾经的自己——明亮、锋锐、怀抱着稚子的赤诚，理所当然地相信这个世界，也被这个世界相信着。他甚至觉得流川是另一条世界线的他，如果没有受伤的话，这会不会是他高一的样子？可惜人生本就是一场没有剧本也没有攻略的游戏，无法存档，无法重来，未曾开启的世界线又何止这一条。就像当时，他身心俱疲地坐在体育馆安全通道的楼梯间，小学弟坚定又略带胆怯的声音像落地的珠子，清脆有声地顺着台阶跃动。背后是陵南，有鱼住和仙道的陵南，田冈老师志在必得有了他和鱼住就能称霸全国的陵南，如果之前去了陵南，又会是什么样子？不会二次受伤，也自然没有空窗期，鱼住愿意配合自己，仙道会大大减轻进攻的压力……可是想来想去，也都是些外界的东西，“三井寿”可能成为的样子，却一直是团模糊的雾。  
毕竟成就现在的自己的，是过去的无数个“我”，少掉任何一块碎片，也再也拼不起眼前的模样。

中场休息时，三井第一次见到安西教练发了火。  
平日里似乎永远慈眉善目、怎么冒犯都不会生气、对胜负成败都毫不上心、训练时贯彻无为之治的安西教练，此刻在更衣室里一言不发，眉目依然慈和圆润，周身却笼罩着肃杀的气场，让人噤若寒蝉。  
连带着没人敢说话。三井突然想起来，教练过去曾是国手，退役后执教大学，“白发鬼”之名在圈内盛传，也传到了神奈川一帮国中小孩那里。以至于他们第一次在决赛看到身为嘉宾的安西教练时，个个都惊呆了：  
“肯德基老爷爷，也能当白发鬼的吗？”有元张大了嘴。  
“哎呀哎呀，没听过人不可貌相吗？Don’t judge a book by its cover！”三井故作老成。  
如果藤真在现场，听到这句话一定会满含热泪地点头。  
后来三井决意要去湘北，队友们吃惊之余，也不乏调侃，关健太郎说，“你要去白发鬼手下啊，从早川这儿出去的你能习惯么？”早川是武石中学的教练，出了名的好说话，对三井尤其宠爱。三井则表示天才去了哪儿都能快速适应，何况安西老师指导有方。然而去了湘北，才发现根本不是那样，白发鬼早就立地成佛，比早川教练好说话一万倍，不，安西教练根本不说话，对于篮球部也好，其他事情也好，发表的评价永远只有“嚯~嚯~嚯”一串笑声。  
不论是他的离开还是回来，安西教练始终一言不发，只是那样笑着。  
而现在，这样的安西教练，正严厉地批评着赤木和宫城，那种惯常的和蔼可亲似乎从未存在，取而代之的是让人透不过气的威压感。  
慈祥平和，峻颜厉行，到底哪个才是真正的安西老师呢？  
自己心心念念想要追随报答的，为他两度改变人生的老者，究竟是个怎样的人？  
三井捏着手里的饮料瓶，突然有点心慌。

他还没来得及仔细思索，流川回来了。  
“不行，这太乱来了！”流川坚定地要继续比赛，在教练和赤木发话前，三井急不可耐地抢先发言。  
“你知道带伤硬撑意味着什么吗？以后的路还很长，这只是一场比赛而已！”上一秒还在想一定要拿更多分，这一刻他却迫不及待地阻止了流川。  
只是因为想起了切肤之痛，因为真实地痛过，才不愿意另一个自己再痛一次。  
痛苦是执着的伴生物，有多偏执，就有多痛。  
“不要忘记我们是什么？”  
三井愣了一下，他在流川漆黑的瞳仁中看到了自己，不是现在十七岁的他，还是当年十五岁的样子+两年前的那个少年，意气风发地说，我们怎么能输，有我三井寿在的队伍怎么可以输，我们一定会称霸全国，声音坚定清朗，像江水汇入大海。  
“我们很强——！！”所有人握紧了拳。  
“学长，不要想别的，现在我们的对手，是丰玉！”流川望着三井，一指赛场的方向。

“现在我们的对手，是丰玉。”  
流川挡在南烈的面前，“我一步也不会退让！”  
一步不让。一年前的静冈，也有个人对他说过一样的话。  
那个人和流川一样，用实际行动告诉了他，我一步也不会退让。  
细长的凤眼森然迫人，眼底有微微的蓝，像燃烧的焰心，另一边的眼睛，肿得无法睁开，流川没有再说话，但一举一动，都是无声的提醒，提醒南烈刚刚做了什么，过去做了什么，一年前又做了什么。  
另一个一步不退的少年，现在又在哪里呢？被激怒后的无心之失成就了王牌杀手的名称，半年后南烈主动选择在这条歧路上一往无前，一年后另一个神奈川的少年单枪匹马挡住了他的去路，流川的影子和那个人渐渐融合，一样坚决又刚烈的眼神，于瞳仁深处毅然绽放的火花，燃烧着对胜利的渴求，也灼穿了他心底的脆弱。  
球到了南烈手上，他木然起跳投篮，眼前没有人，岸本帮他挡住了流川，他眼前却分明出现了那个人的影子。  
绿色的队服没有沾血，褐色的头发随着起跳的气流浮动，好看的眼睛正死死逼视着他，似乎在质问，似乎在控诉，似乎在嘲笑。  
不可见的手指触到了球飞向篮筐的弧线，丰玉王牌的空位三分，以在空中直接落地告终。  
一次，两次，三次，四次，五次，六次，七次，八次。  
有看不见的第六人的对手，这场比赛还能怎么打？

全场再不了解南烈的人，也觉出了他的失魂落魄。  
金平喊了暂停，还没等他发话，岸本先冲上来揪住南烈的领子，厉声质问：“我们这么拼命练习，到底是为了什么！”  
为了什么？为了胜利，为了取得全国冠军，为了将北野老师接回丰玉。可是，如果这一切是用错误的手段得到的呢？  
南烈觉得全身木然，感觉不到累也感觉不到疼，眼前和脑中一片白茫茫，岸本愤怒的质问好像回荡在另一个空间里，亦如一年前的静冈，藤真被抬下场时他听到的全场那些震惊声音。板仓的说话声焦急响起：“南学长，你到底怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”岸本拽着南烈领口的手更加用力了一些，“我当然知道他怎么了，他在想‘那件事’！南烈我告诉你，‘那件事’我们根本没人在意，但如果今天你敢让它影响比赛，我绝对不会放过你！”  
南烈依然不动，不说话，眼睛是空洞的黑，映不出任何光亮。他没有看岸本，没有看任何东西，只是茫然盯着前方，盯着一个不存在的人。  
板仓自以为懂了，也急忙上来劝道：“学长，只是上半场的一次犯规而已，不要太往心里去啊……”  
岸本和南烈都没有回应他。岸本右手拎着南烈的衣领，吼道：“你给我看清楚了！今天我们的对手是湘北，不是那个人！他现在在神奈川，做什么都和你没有关系！”  
他抬起左手，指向对面，湘北的方向，神奈川的方向，也是八百多公里之外，翔阳的方向。

藤真擦了擦汗，他们在烈日下跑完了十圈，正在操场边休息，“现在正是IH第一场吧？”  
“是啊，湘北对丰玉。怎么有这么巧的事？”高野说道。  
花形看着藤真，听见他微不可闻地叹了一口气。  
是啊，去年断送梦想的队伍和今年断送梦想的队伍相逢，怎么会有这么巧的事呢。  
两年来拼命要达成的目标，拼命要打倒的人，解不开的心结与执念，在上一年只留下鲜血模糊视线的记忆，这一年甚至连边都没有摸到。  
“冬选赛的时候，海南的高三应该全都引退了吧？”藤真像是在问花形，又像在自言自语。  
“藤真，不要想那个人了，海南做什么都与你无关，我们要做的是变成更好的翔阳。”花形转过头来看着藤真，语调急切。  
“嗯……”藤真没有回应，只是倚在围墙上，抬眼看着一望无际的碧空，向无限可能的未来肆无忌惮地展开，延伸到很远很远、比八百公里外的广岛更远的、看不到的地方。

此刻八百公里外的广岛，牧绅一正在看台上注视着流川，毫不吝惜赞美之词，“了不起，了不起！”  
旁边的清田信长早就不忿多时，“阿牧哥！你为什么一直夸那个家伙！”  
阿神揉着清田的头，笑道：“他确实了不起呀，一边眼睛看不到，还能在下半场带着湘北反超比分，现在已经是大优局面了呢。”  
清田不服大喊：“怎么成他的功劳了！明显是丰玉那个四号失魂落魄给了湘北可乘之机！”

南烈觉得自己要崩溃了。只要流川还在场上，还在他视线范围之内，他就没有一丝一毫地办法，让自己心无旁骛地投入比赛。  
偏偏金平还在喊，队友还在担忧，岸本还在愤怒。  
他心一横，干脆让流川彻底消失吧。可是在高高跃起的一刹那，他似乎听见了北野老师的声音：

「南，你喜欢篮球吗，打球令你快乐吗？」  
——喜欢，可是不快乐。  
流川的话语传入耳膜，又分明变成了藤真的声音：“我一步也不会退让，够胆你就来吧！”

「篮球只是一项普通的运动，也许是一些人的生命主线，然而在大多数人那里，它只是支线罢了——但不论如何，我希望你们从其中得到的，是纯粹的快乐，而不是焦躁、戾气和暴烈——你们明白吗？」  
这是北野老师对南说的最后一句话。

自己所做的，和北野老师的期待，完全背道而驰。就算——就算真的这样迎回了北野老师，他会不会对自己失望？  
南全身一抖，突然在空中扭转了膝盖，身体也因为骤然的发力重重跌落下来，摔在流川身上，连带着旁边一个想记录下这一刻的记者手里的相机也遭了殃。

血模糊了视线，恍恍惚惚间南烈看见了去年藤真倒下的样子，痛苦苍白的脸色，眼神却坚定得像淬了火的刃，带着血扫过来，那时他没有受伤，心里却血流成河。现在他感觉自己和去年的藤真一样，淹没在尖叫和怒斥的大潮中，被担架急匆匆地抬走。眼前一片朦朦胧胧的红，他好像看见岸本焦急地追了过来，又被板仓和京平死命拽了回去，只听见岸本在大喊：  
“阿南！我相信你！我当然相信你！”  
呵，完美地回到了一年前。一年前的南烈觉得，被花形打倒在场上是解脱，一年后没有人揍他，他却自己倒了下来——看吧，做了什么，最终都会自业自得。

“我们继续练习吧！”八百公里之外的神奈川，藤真说。众人轰然应和，一起走向体育馆。  
南烈望向看台上的某个方向，一个老人身边围着叽叽喳喳的小朋友，目光终于有了温度，不再冷得像冰。  
三井看着流川，他没有任何退缩，只有一边的眼神足以击溃所有的障碍，不管障碍来自别人还是来自内心。  
看不见的线飘飘荡荡，穿过时间空间，渐渐交缠成一股，终于系在手中。


	11. 19

“小寿——小寿！你快过来！”  
三井刚从广岛回到家，行李往玄关随手一扔，就冲进房间换衣服，这会儿上衣刚脱到一半，就听见妈妈在外面高声喊他。  
他挂着半截袖子拉开门，冲到客厅，看见妈妈正帮他收拾行李，旅行袋拉到一半，衣服鞋子扔了一地，却没有管，妈妈手里拿着一个小圆罐子，激动地对他喊：“你回大阪啦？”  
“什么啊？就为这个？”他扯掉上衣，往地上那堆脏衣服里一扔，“怎么可能回大阪，就去了广岛，昨天输了，今天直接回的横滨。关大阪什么事？”  
“那这个是哪儿来的？”妈妈扬了扬手里的小罐子，眼神发光。  
“同学给的。”三井随口道，“没什么事我去洗澡了。”  
这是南烈来道歉时送给流川的，南龙生堂特效药，面对爱和的那场苦战，前一天对山王时肉体过度消耗，三井又因为飞扑救球蹭了一身伤，回到旅店后流川便把那罐药转送给了他。  
清凉微苦的气息，前一天萦绕在流川身上，让他觉得莫名熟悉。  
“同学？你同学是大阪人？”  
“不是……我说妈妈，你干嘛和一罐药过不去？”  
“这是南龙生堂的药！”妈妈把药罐子倒过来，展示着底部的朱漆印文，“南龙生堂可是大阪有名的老字号，小时候我经常帮爷爷跑腿，去那边配药，他家那时的少东家……现在应该是老板了吧？”  
“看你激动成这样子，”三井有点哭笑不得，看来人不管到了多大年纪，提起和童年或家乡有关的事都能兴奋起来，“难道你和当年的少东家现在的老板是青梅竹马？初恋？前男友？”他凑过去，语带调侃：“放心啦，我不会告诉爸爸的，快讲讲当年的故事，你们怎么最后没走到一起？”  
“小孩子家，胡说八道什么啊！”妈妈不屑地哼了一声，“他家那个少东烦死了，每次我去都问东问西，明明小小年纪非要摆出一幅故作老成传统的样子说教，今天头发太短明天裙子太短，短什么短啊，真当自己是明治时代活到现在的老妖怪么？”  
“真的不是老情人？”三井贴过去，被妈妈卷起手上的杂志狠狠敲了一下脑袋。  
“别得了便宜卖乖。我要是嫁了那家伙，你从小也要在药房学配药，还打什么篮球，做梦吧！”妈妈把药罐放到茶几上，三两下把地上一堆脏衣服卷成团，抱在怀里起身往洗衣房去了。

本来只是母子间随意的一场玩笑话，三井却突然像被雷击中了一样。  
从小在药房学配药？  
三井突然想起来，小时候寄居外公家时，在幼儿园认识的第一个小伙伴家里就是开药房的，他家管束颇为严厉，平时很难叫出来玩，所以他逃掉了幼儿园的午睡时间，带着三井翻墙、玩游戏，还教三井讲大阪话……他叫什么来的？  
Minami？  
……南？  
南……烈？  
三井突然扑向茶几，捞起那个小小的药罐，细细端详着，他几乎觉得手在发抖。  
南龙生堂，四字朱漆印文。  
他终于明白那天晚上去看望流川，为什么会觉得他身上散发的药膏气味莫名熟悉。原来不是错觉，而是嗅觉忠实的记忆。想起小时候，南烈确实会随身带着一罐药，哪里磕到碰到，他会用和年龄看起来极不相符的熟练手法帮忙处理伤口，想来也是从小在药房学的。  
原来湘北第一个用过这种药的不是流川，而是他。  
世界上怎么会有这么巧的事。小时候的玩伴，在自己不告而别消失了十余年之后，竟然在IH的赛场相遇。  
然后——打伤了他的学弟。真是出人意表的重逢方式啊，三井皱起眉头。  
不过，如果不打伤流川，南烈就不会来送药，这药就不会到自己手上，妈妈就不会看到，自己也不会想起小时候的事……童年的点点滴滴，大概就要这样深埋记忆了。反正这药的效果不错，也没有后遗症，不好意思流川你就委屈一点吧。  
还有，妈妈简直是不加调查就乱下结论嘛，谁说从小在家学配药的小孩子，就不能打篮球了？  
三井抓起药罐，兴冲冲地跑回房间，拉开一个带锁的柜子，将那罐药和一堆从小到大收藏的纪念品放在一起。  
柜门关上的一瞬间，发黄褪色的记忆变得明亮而鲜活，经历了一个漫长到不会过去的冬天的草木，终于被第一缕春风吹过，瞬间骤然迸发了新绿。  
虽然在广岛没有机会交流，然而人和人的机缘既然如此奇妙，应当会有下一次的重逢。三井这么想着，脸上浮起孩童一般的微笑。

回去的新干线上，南烈本和大家聊着天，说着说着声音慢慢小下来，突然便倒在岸本肩上，睡得不省人事，怎么喊都不醒。岸本和板仓不放心，回到大阪后执意要送南回家。两人刚把他送到南龙生堂，一进门南烈就吐了，把来买药的客人都吓了一跳。  
岸本对南先生交代了昨天受伤的事，南先生点点头，说大概是脑震荡的症状，马上要送去医院检查。南先生去交代店里的事，岸本先把南烈扶到后堂坐好，便去给他倒水，这里他从小来得多，和自己家一样轻车熟路，几个老店员也都认识他，岸本突然发现，这十年来似乎南龙生堂都没有什么变化。  
至于他和南烈，也许变了太多，也许同样没变。  
外面下起骤雨，天色黑下来，云沉得快要压向大地。南烈托着腮，望着窗外出神。  
“学长……”板仓第一次来这里，岸本不在，南烈无心招待，他有点局促。  
南烈回过神，看着板仓一副欲言又止的样子，突然笑了。他拍拍板仓的肩：“篮球部明天就交给你了。”  
“学长？”板仓愕然，反应不及，只是瞪大了眼睛。  
“以后脾气收敛点，别仗着口才好就什么都敢说，四处得罪人。上次社团大会的事，训导老头子很不满，学生会那边也火大，以后你成了篮球部的老大，没我在上头罩着了，得你去罩别人，懂吗？”  
“可是学长，怎么就明天……”板仓没有接南烈的话，问道。  
“去广岛之前，我不是就和大家说过，你是下任队长吗？”  
“那也还有秋体，还有冬选……”  
“板仓，我三年级了，要准备升学考试。”南烈望着窗外，雨顺着对面建筑的屋檐流下，好像崩了线的水晶帘。  
“那好歹也该回到队里，和大家道个别，总要有个仪式……”  
“要什么仪式呢？换届是每年最自然不过的事，丰玉篮球部从来不为任何人存在，同样的，也没有谁是为了丰玉篮球部存在的——我不是，金平不是，甚至北野老师……也不是。”  
板仓点点头，又摇摇头，“可大家都是舍不得南学长的。”  
“这一年，我折腾大家也够了。”南烈脸上本来没什么表情，听到这里却惨然一笑，“因为我想不开的任性，就要一二十个人陪着一起发疯，你们不恨我已经是万幸，别舍不得，千万别。”  
板仓也沉默了，南烈的声音在盛夏的温度里格外冷冽，只听得他继续说道：“北野老师说过，打篮球是为了快乐。如果有一天发现追求的东西背道而驰，就别一条道走到黑，及时回头——不要像我一样，到了昨天才明白这个道理。  
“还有啊，做事别冲动。辩论赛决赛差点打架的事，听说校长都动怒了，在教职工大会上点名了篮球部，你们千万小心，下回可没有地震这种神救场……”  
板仓想说上次打架可不怪我，明明是学长你先挑头的，可是话语化作复杂的情绪梗在胸口，终是什么都说不出来。  
岸本端出三杯茶，一一分给他们，南先生也拎着车钥匙进来了，南烈跟着爸爸离开，走了几步，又回头对板仓说：“之后我就不去了，你要当一个称职的队长。”接着唇角弯了一弯，语气像是告解，又像自嘲：“我本来……就是个懦夫啊。”   
南烈想，我终于可以直面自己的软弱，原来软弱并不可怕。

软弱并不可怕，软弱甚至能给人海阔天空的希望。  
清晨的体育馆，三井抱着膝盖坐在地上。据说这是婴儿在母体中的姿势，也是最能给人安全感的姿势，对于三井来说，这姿势也有其他的意味。  
投入3+1后，三井抱着膝盖蹲了下来。事后木暮担忧地问他是不是旧伤复发疼的，他笑了笑说没事，习惯性动作而已。然而只有他知道，这是他第一次抱住自己的左膝，也是抱住了那些不堪回首的过往，抱住所有的眼泪和荣光。他终于开始与自己和解，直面鲜血淋漓的曾经。  
刚刚归队时，他沉浸在巨大的悔恨中，悔恨两年的虚掷光阴，进而悔恨为什么回来了还要浪费时间悔恨，这种情绪成了莫比乌斯环，他是攀爬其间的蚂蚁，以为足够努力，总有一天便能走出来，可是踽踽独行日久，却发现眼前永远是一样的风景。  
可是为什么要悔恨悔恨本身呢？直面了悔恨，才能所悔恨的过去。人只有足够软弱，才能足够坚强。  
桑田、佐佐冈和石井来到了体育馆，看起来刚刚跑完步，和他打招呼时脸上带着亮晶晶的汗水。流川去了国青队，樱木在疗养所养伤，宫城接任了队长，一副不可一世的样子真讨厌，更讨厌的是赤木居然退部了，打着升学的旗号，明显是在逃避，真是不可原谅。  
他会继续留下来。人生第一次IH归来，虽然连八强都没进，特招更是梦里的事，但他却意外发现人生第一个朋友也和自己走上了一样的路，也成了篮球部的主力，还……打得不错？   
想起南烈，便想起了土屋淳，便想起了小时候他对南烈隐瞒姓名的事……更糟糕的是他想起了大阪的另一支代表队，大荣学园，队长好像也叫什么土屋淳来的……天啊，从南烈小时候那个认死理的脑子来看，他这十年下来，只怕思路已经一团乱麻了。  
三井再次感叹世界上怎么会有这么巧的事，以及，南烈他该不会真去找土屋淳认亲了吧？  
顿时从天而降无数黑线，惊喜的心情瞬间烟消云散，三井暗暗想，即使下次见到南烈也不要去相认，不然他怕南烈的脑子因为信息量过载而爆掉。  
不过，这大概是冥冥当中的指引，即使不告而别，也将殊途同归，每个人都会得到属于自己的安排。当年没有去海南，牧绅一也带领着同伴取得了全国亚军；当年没有去翔阳，藤真健司也屡败屡战，决不放弃，和全体一起坚持到冬选赛；当年没有去陵南，甚至自作主张拒掉了转学邀请，田冈老师也有了鱼住、仙道和福田，有了一直努力做好拼图的池上、植草、越野……不必去想“如果”、“当年”、“曾经”、“也许”一类的字眼，只有当下，每一个过去的自己拼成的当下，才是能拥抱入怀的真实。  
他走出体育馆，七点半的阳光肆无忌惮地洒满了校园，正是一天中最好的光景。

丰玉没有进入四强，甚至连首轮都没有过，这可谓有史以来最差的成绩。金平两年的合约到期，学校自然不会续约，这天是last day，他收拾好办公室最后一点家当，恰恰装满一个纸箱，用胶带封好口，简单地和同事话别了几句，便背上背包，怀抱着纸箱离开。  
旁人看起来是扫地出门，金平心里却骤然轻松，这两年的闹剧，就这样仓促收场，反而是最合适的结局。  
他缓步走出丰玉校园，远处是高大的校门牌楼，已有百年历史，无声无息地俯瞰了多少青春的孤注一掷。牌楼下站着一个人，穿着丰玉校服，逆着夕阳而立，暮光勾勒出修长的身形轮廓，却看不清他的神情。  
金平停下脚步，“南烈？”  
南烈的神情有些羞赧，不再是那个不可一世的领袖，反而像回到被岸本拽下看台冲进球场、吓得手缩进袖子一句话也不敢说的小时候。  
他抿着嘴唇，半晌弯下了腰，缓缓道：“老师……过去两年，一直给您添麻烦了……真是对不起。”  
“没事，都过去了。”金平也沉默了好久，两个人中间隔着几十厘米的空气，就这样一言不发。  
“金平老师，你之后要去哪里呢？”南烈的声音很小，甚至有点怯怯的。  
“先回家休息一阵吧。之后继续在日本找工作，或者回美国都可以，现在还没有计划。”  
“那……篮球部还好吗？”南烈也没有想到，自己出院后重返学校，躲过了岸本，躲过了板仓，躲过了矢嶋和京平，躲过了所有伙伴，却居然会向过去最深恶痛绝的金平教练打听自己最牵挂的地方。  
“挺好的，板仓很有队长的样子，新教练也快来了。”  
南烈若有所思地点点头，刚想道谢，却听见金平说道：“南，现在我走了，你可以打一打真正的篮球。”  
“真正的篮球？”南烈一愣，呆呆地看着金平。  
“对。没有杂质和负担，能给你带来快乐的，真真正正的篮球。”金平看着南烈的眼睛，那双眼乌沉沉的，却不再如过去一般带着阴沉的戾气，而是闪着犹疑不决的光，“今年的秋体是大荣的教练负责，我已经向他推荐了你，可以不用这么急着退部的，南。”  
他伸手拍了拍南的肩，绕过南便头也不回地走向校外，留下南呆立在那座古老的牌楼下，站了好久好久。  
斜阳恢弘胜血，孤军奋战的少年，总有一天能看到清朗的天空吧。


	12. 20

这是秋之国体的第一天，各地的队伍抵达东京，进行完报道手续和宣誓大会后，便各自去订好的旅店入住。今年神奈川代表队的复杂程度，堪称全国之最，主理的田岗教练力排众议，一改往年海南单独成军的传统，执意要组联队，于是四校的好手济济一堂，甚至也不知道他用了什么办法，连引退勤苦读书的赤木和专心向神奈川小当家进发的鱼住也被招了回来。  
不过，各队的重心都放在了冬选赛，秋体除去了解一下对手的最新情报外，某种程度更像凭空从天而降了一场不用上课的秋游，比赛的压力反而不大。

“咦，你们来啦？”三井刚刚走出旅店，准备趁着天色尚早在周围转一圈，不料刚走出旅店，就看到两个有点熟悉的身影，站在门口似乎在讨论什么。  
他迎上前去，打个招呼，见对方有些迟疑地看着他，连忙自我介绍道：“我是神奈川湘北的三井寿，IH交过手……”  
话出口又觉得不对，这事于眼前人来说未必是什么愉快的回忆。  
“我是大阪丰玉的南烈，这是岸本。”南烈很客气地回应。  
“你们也是来参加秋体的吧？怎么来这里啦？”三井指指旅店的招牌。  
“来找藤真。”南烈说，他的眼神平静，“三井同学，你知道他住在哪个房间么？”  
“不用称呼得这么客气，”三井道，“我也不记得藤真住在哪个房间，住宿安排没带在身边。”他摊了摊手。  
“没事，我们去问前台好了，谢谢三井君。”南烈说完，刚要拉着岸本离开，三井突然在后面喊道：“不用这么麻烦啦！虽然我不知道藤真住哪一间，但我知道他现在在哪里哦~”

看到南烈来找藤真，三井已然明白了四五分。IH时流川受伤，当晚南烈来送药，来秋体的路上大家聊到IH的事，牧讲起“ace killer”，藤真只是笑笑，手撑着车窗窗台，不经意间撩起的刘海里能看见若隐若现的伤疤，流川靠着椅背，睡得不省人事，前前后后联系起来，整个故事已经了然于胸。  
三井想，南烈大概是想向上次对流川一样，来找藤真道歉吧。但是他并不熟悉藤真，不知道南烈上门来会不会有什么冲突，何况旁边还有个性格冲动的岸本，可以干出来湘北主场挑衅的事。他油然而生一种责任感，虽然他忘了有牧在冲突肯定不会发生。  
看着南烈和岸本疑惑的眼神，三井失笑道：“我和花形——就是翔阳的副队长，他们的中锋——住一间，藤真这会儿肯定在我们屋抄作业呢！”

大阪那边，恰好土屋、岸本和南烈住在一间，土屋见南烈拉岸本晚上出门，身为队长随口问了句，听到是要南烈要勇闯神奈川营地，很认真地拉过南烈问道：  
“阿南，你有买过保险吗？”  
南烈莫名其妙，“没有，我家老爷子从来不信那玩意。”  
“身为大阪联队的队长，我必须郑重提醒你，赛前保障人身安全是每位队员应尽的义务，特别是王牌更要注意。”土屋笑眯眯的，语气又很严肃。  
“……”南烈不是一个爱开玩笑的人，他一时竟分不出土屋是说笑还是认真的。  
“看看你们两个，一个在比赛时让藤真和流川受伤，一个公然瞧不起仙道，还跑到新干线上和人吵架。那几个人，个个靶子大粉丝多，现在还要跑去人家队里，这不是送上门么？连寻仇的手续都免了！”土屋条分缕析，很严谨地说道。  
南烈面色讪讪，脸颊微红，岸本想反驳又被他伸手拦住，脸上呈现出气结的表情来。  
土屋看到他们反应，自觉样子过于严肃了，遂笑道：“这样吧，我有个表哥是卖保险的，要不现在我给他打个电话……”  
“别胡说八道了。”南烈被这一张一弛搞得很无语，他面无表情地抓起外套，“我又不是要去打架。”  
“岸本，那你可要保护好我们的得分王啊！”土屋故作夸张地拍拍岸本的肩膀，光听语气几乎要怀疑他热泪盈眶，表情却是一脸介于真诚和欠打之间的笑，“等一下，不对啊这！让我们大阪第二的得分王给第一当保镖，这代价也太大了吧！”  
“闭嘴！”南烈抄起桌上做了一半的数学习题对着土屋扔过去，土屋灵巧一转身，闪避进了洗漱间，又扒在门上探出半张脸，“别生气呀，我说认真的。”  
他走出来，坐到南烈身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，岸本坐在对面的床上，看到土屋细长的眼睛里已经没了刚才的轻浮之色，取而代之的是热忱和关切，声音也认真了起来：  
“阿南，我知道你心里过不去。可是这才比赛的第一天，你可以等到结束的时候，再去找你想找的人不迟——身为朋友，我自然希望你能安心；但作为队长，也要督促你对全队负责，不要在第一天就惹出事来。”

为什么都默认自己是去惹事的呢？南烈沉默不语，再转头一想，自己校内校外，惹的事确实不少，桩桩件件，也许并非本心，可是落在别人眼里，自己怎么想的，早就已经不重要了。  
好比地球是圆的，自认为的向着目标奔跑，和旁人眼里的背道而驰，其实并不矛盾。  
这种心情在偶遇三井后纾解了不少，三井并没有表现出土屋一般的好奇和不解，也没有预想中的敌意和对抗，而是再自然不过的、好像是偶遇许久重逢的旧识一般。

三井刚刚掏出钥匙，三人就听见了门内的争辩的声音。  
“凭什么这个辅助线要ab？ba不行吗？bc不行吗？”  
“ab和ba……有区别么？”  
“有！当然有！ab和ba箭头不一样，左右不一样，所以一定是四个不一样的点……”

三井一头黑线地推开了门，屋里只有花形和藤真，同住的牧和鱼住不知道去哪里了，但见藤真一头褐色的头发被抓得乱成了鸟窝，面前摊着他的数学作业，画得乱七八糟，放在旁边的是花形的功课，纸张洁白如新，字迹干净整齐，形成鲜明对比。  
南烈注意到藤真的头发比去年长了不少，他一瞬间反应到这是为了遮盖那道疤痕，顿时心虚起来，脚步迟疑。  
推门的声响让藤真和花形回过头来，藤真嘴里还叼着铅笔，看到三井身后的南烈和岸本，吃惊地睁圆了眼睛，笔“刷“的一声直落下来。  
很快他稳住了神，站起身的刹那，迅雷不及掩耳之势一把捞起笔，又电光火石间把头发理顺，似乎什么也没发生过的样子，和三井随意打声招呼，又对着南烈展颜一笑：“你们来了啊？好久不见！”

确实好久不见，虽然上次也没有见几分钟。藤真随和的语气让南一时间手足无措，来之前酝酿了数小时、数月甚至整整一年的勇气，在一句平凡不过的寒暄里烟消云散——他不怕强硬，却害怕柔软；不怕愤恨，却害怕宽和；不怕疾风骤雨，却害怕云淡风轻。  
花形看看南，又看看藤真，镜片也挡不住眼神里的担忧和怀疑，三井对他摇了摇头。

一个人的歧路都走过来了，又怎么能在回归的起点，便放弃告解的忏悔？  
南烈乌沉沉的眼睛亮了一亮，像是梦醒后看到的第一道天光，他后退一步，郑重弯下腰去，说出了整整一年里，梦魇一般如影随形，时刻提醒他、折磨他，能对任何人说却一直无法告诉藤真的、心魔一样的三个字：  
“对不起。”

“你没必要道歉的，南。”附近有条小河，四人并排在堤岸上走着，星星点点的灯光落在水里，像摇曳的梦境。  
“那天我虽然倒下来，却并没有失去意识。岸本和花形对骂的时候，我看到了你的样子……如果你是故意的，不会是那样可怕的眼神。”  
藤真的语气很轻很淡，像在讲别人的事。  
他转过头，微笑着看向南烈，后者眼中的错愕一览无余。

三井走在他们身边，默然不语，他在想，原来心心念念的悔恨、念兹在兹的心魔，在另一个当事人眼里，可能只是一缕过眼的云烟罢了。  
若换了他呢？他念念不忘的那些，在旁人眼里，又当如何？  
念及此处，突然背后一阵冷汗。

“不过，我可没说这事就这么算了哦？”藤真粲然道，南烈突然全身一凛。  
“哈哈哈别紧张嘛，我是说，今年再遇到的话，输的一定不会是我们！”看到南烈骤然紧绷的神色，藤真笑得更开心了。  
岸本掏出对战安排，借着路灯的光，手指逐一划过队名，沉吟道：“我们居然恰好分在不同的半区……要交手的话，可得等到决赛了。”  
“决赛就决赛，冠军是我们的——你们千万别中途失陪就行！”三井插话。  
“喂，你可别抢我的台词——”藤真抬手肘了肘三井，清朗的声音回荡在灯火闪烁的夜空：“我们才是NO.1！”

岸本在一旁手舞足蹈地开心大喊：“藤真加油！打倒阿南！”  
“混蛋！”南烈一脚踹上去，佯怒道：“岸本实理你到底是谁的人啊！”  
“当然是……阿南你别打啊！”岸本左冲右突，躲开南烈的拳打脚踢，一边大声辩驳：“阿南你听我解释……我是说，藤真赢了你，和大阪赢了神奈川，这两件事并不矛盾啊！你就让人家报个仇嘛！喂你下手轻点儿……”  
南烈和岸本闹着跑远了，藤真脸上的笑容骤然消失，一脸被雷劈过的表情，面目在浓黑的夜色里白得几乎透明，声音也颤抖起来：  
“我赢了南烈，和大阪赢了神奈川并不矛盾？”  
他喃喃自语：原来如此，原来如此。  
原来胜负从来不在两人之间。  
原来需要战胜对手的从来不是他一个人。

“花形，翔阳要赢的，从来不是‘那个家伙’，而是‘那个家伙’的队伍啊……”藤真趴在栏杆上，一瞬间五色的霓虹倒转，在他的眼中流过。

天色已晚，五人即将分别。一年来无端端折磨南烈的阴影，说不出口的道歉，让他几乎不知身为何物的心魔，骤然解脱居然只在说出“对不起”的那一刻。背负一年的无形重担突然消失，身上却没有轻松的感觉，好像虚脱一样，让他几乎觉得人间一切，都成了没有影子的朝露，只需要一道光，便能消散于无形。  
他最后低下头去，“藤真，真的非常抱歉。”  
藤真怔了怔，他收敛起方才的神色，直直看着南烈的眼睛，正色道：“南，你真的不必在意。后来你们的教练——金平老师是吧——来看我了。他对我道歉，让我不要记恨你，不要怪你。那时我就对他说了，竞技体育就是这样，赛场上什么都有可能发生，迎上去是我自己的选择——我没有退缩，不会记恨，也绝不后悔。”

这回换南烈呆立在当地，身边流淌的千万条车灯的影子让他的脸色难以看清。  
原来金平老师一直这样在意自己，甚至特地告诉藤真不要挂心。  
原来在报答北野老师的同时，又辜负了另一个对自己好的长辈。  
原来金平离开丰玉时对自己说的那番话，他早就明白了一切，却没有说破。  
原来自以为一腔孤勇的道路，原来披坚执锐也要冲向的目标，早已是南辕北辙，风沙将手中剑戟雕琢成锈迹，只剩下骄傲的身影，默默被如血残阳吞噬，化为岑寂寥廓的夜。

“所以，你真的不要给自己太多负担了，南。”藤真伸出手，微笑。  
南烈伸出手，和藤真击了一掌，却仍默然不语，只是轻轻点了点头。  
“藤真你才是啊！”三井看着南烈黯然的神色，心中亦是五味杂陈，忍不住替他答了一句。  
“我？”藤真不解地看着三井。  
“别给自己太多负担了……学生教练。”三井突然展露了笑容，没有任何心事和杂念的本真微笑，“还是说……神奈川双璧？”  
藤真一瞬间睁大了眼，他盯着三井，三井目光清澈，像落在水里的天光一样，映出藤真的面容，他咬着牙，死死打量着眼前的人，沉默半晌，也笑出声来：  
“三井寿，你这人眼光真毒……烦得很！”

“不，不管怎样，谢谢你们。”三井说。  
他挥别了南烈和岸本，同藤真花形一道，沿着河慢慢往回走。  
天很高，透出微微的蓝来，絮般的云影里悠悠洒下月光，带起秋日夜里的风，吹过面颊和头发，他看到藤真额边那道若隐若现的伤痕——往事可以淡去，误会可以消弭，裂痕可以弥补，而有些印记，大概是永远不可能消退的了。  
然而，南烈告诉了他，自己执着的东西在别人眼里也许只是云烟；然而，藤真告诉了他，自己一肩担下的东西本有人愿意同行。

“谢我们？”  
“对，谢谢你们。”

少年时代的梦，在这漫天灯火里，终于还是醒了。


	13. 21

21  
三井推开家门，随手把背包往玄关地上一甩，喊了声“我回来了”，便回房间换衣服。走出来时见妈妈正戴着眼镜坐在沙发上，认真地拆着信。  
见他出来，妈妈招呼他坐下，把信递到他手上，道：“大学的特招已经寄过来了，就两所，你看看可有中意的？”  
三井有点恍惚，好像回到了国中时期，他从全中会回来，甫一进家门也是这幅场景，一向忙于工作的妈妈，难得地白天在家，拿着美工刀在客厅拆信，召唤他过来，问他想法。不同的是三年前有纷至沓来的信件，有登门拜访的教练，三年前他可以选择全世界，却心如磐石地走上了旁人不解的路，他曾以为路的两边的花光绚烂，路的尽头是流光溢彩，可惜并没有，他在大雾里迷失了两年，好在又走了回来，醒悟过来时风景无异，梦却永远不会成真。而三年后，信件只有寥寥两封，当年他看不上的猩猩，也曾迎来深体大教练的登门拜访，而如今却没有一位教练肯踏入他的家门，他成绩一般，选择不多，更难有三年前那种不必要的坚定——再不会认为目之所及就是世界。  
三年很短很短，却又足够长，足够改变一段人生、足够从云端来到尘嚣、颠覆少年对世界的认识。三年的光阴仿佛一条流光迤逦的河，他涉水而来，站在彼岸却无法回溯，只剩下茫茫雾霭，看不清来时的路，对岸的人如此面目模糊，化为一片惘然。  
妈妈并不知道他的心事，轻松笑道：“真和你国中那会儿一模一样。那会儿也是，还没进家门呢，特招邀请就先来了。”  
三井不语，默默拿起桌上两份邀请函，翻来覆去地看着。  
“记得那时候陵南高中的教练……田冈老师是吧？对你真是欣赏，三天两头跑到家里来，你都去湘北了，他还有问过我情况，转学的事也毫不犹豫去帮忙申请。就是你这孩子，当时是较得什么劲儿啊，还好最后又回归正轨了。”妈妈心情颇好，身为典型的中产阶级家长，最担心的就是孩子读书问题，偏偏三井的高中时代简直异彩纷呈，连混不良这种她认为五服之内不可能发生的事都做了出来，所以有一天这孩子浑身是伤地回家说要继续打篮球，她简直以为列祖列宗显灵保佑了，恨不得立马去神社参拜，于是三井的父母再也不像过去一样反对他打球，唯一的心病是他的功课，现在这唯一心病也通过篮球解决了，妈妈不再像过去一样对某些事怀有严厉的忌讳，反而说笑一般地讲了出来。

田冈老师……三井突然觉得全身发冷。在迷失的两年里，田冈老师的话经常在他耳边回响，那些曾经不明白的、来自长辈的人生道理，随着一路的碰壁，渐渐让他如芒在背，他已经懂了，然而背负的自尊和傲气，又让他假装不懂。  
然而，若反复去想一件事有没有做错的话，就一定真的做错了吧。  
秋体是他和田冈老师的第一次近距离长时间接触，起初，他总是想办法回避着田冈老师，连和田冈说话都要等其他人一起。田冈倒是若无其事，好像之前什么都没发生过一样，依然无私地提点这个无缘的学生。田冈越是这样，三井就越是难受，仿佛一张看不见的荧幕，横亘在他的眼前，时刻播放无声的默剧，循环着年少轻狂和年少轻狂的代价。  
那时是东京的最后一顿午餐，稍事休息全员就要踏上归程，他心里有事，吃不下东西，随手扒了几筷子，又谢绝了流川等人一起取行李的邀约，只是又叫了一杯咖啡，坐在座位上发呆。  
田冈老师和仙道、藤真等人一桌，他们早就吃完了，谈话的兴致正高，面前几个空盘子，谁都没有走的意思。店员叫到了三井的取餐号，三井正发着呆，木着一双眼，拿了收据条件反射地往饮品柜台走，没有注意到田冈正在帮一桌的学生买咖啡，倒差点撞个满怀。  
“三井啊？”田冈看着店员接过小票，递出一杯拿铁，“你还没走？早说嘛，我就一起帮你买了！”  
“谢谢老师。”三井有些紧张，他想落荒而逃，偏偏刚才忘记和店员说打包，现在咖啡是用马克杯装的，想跑也跑不了。

“别这么客气，老师在的话，哪有让学生花钱的道理。”三井还没反应过来，就被田冈拉回了他们的桌子，鱼住从旁边拉了一张椅子给他坐下。  
“三井同学进步真是显著。”田冈赞许道，三井不知道说什么，只能道谢。  
“湘北也是。”藤真的笑容很淡，却很真诚，从眼角弥漫开来，带着一丝不甘心。三井想起了不久前东京的星光和夜色，所谓的心结与执念，真的能在一瞬间化为乌有吗？  
消失的对手就好像死掉的仇人，带来的不是快意，而是永远无法填补的空虚和悔恨。  
“田冈老师，您说过篮球是五个人的运动，现在我想，我找到那五个人了……谢谢您。”  
田冈一怔，他看向三井，三井眉宇的线条已初初有了成年人的硬挺，朗星般的眼睛里依稀还是当年不可摧折的光，他想起那个任性的少年，不可一世的MVP，坚信自己是救世主能战无不胜的赤子，而今已然是经过雕琢的璞玉，经历过刀刻的痛楚，光芒不再刺目，却依然耀眼，依然坚定。  
“哈哈哈哈，虽然有点晚，不过你还是听懂了我的话呢。”田冈大笑起来，“不过啊，三井同学，这三年，我也找到了‘那五个人’。”

发出特招邀请的两间学校，一间在东京，另一间在大阪，排名稍高一些。傍晚爸爸到家，三个人召开了家庭会议，父母的意思都是去东京，妈妈振振有词区位优势，爸爸连连补充眼界很重要，只有三井分明听出了潜台词“离家近”，看来不良两年带来的阴影，父母远比他来的深重。  
他只好努力做出上进的模样，声情并茂地诉说着自己想去排名更好的学校念书。妈妈更早松动了，沉吟道：“也好，你外婆家毕竟在大阪……”  
三井暗中咂舌，心想这番忽悠完了，到时候一定要在申请宿舍时写一封声泪俱下的陈情信，确保万无一失，坚决不能因为没有抽到宿舍而被拎去外婆家严加看管……

三井借口出去买笔，在晚饭前溜出了家门，风很紧，直往领口里钻，云沉沉地压下来，在头顶黯成浓郁的紫色，路人行色匆匆，车子无悲无喜地驶过，留下一道道流转的光。明天就是退部的日子了，和中三冬天一样的结局，真不知道是三年前的影子笼罩了现在，还是三年后的光照进了当时。  
伸出手来，便有细小的一点寒凉飘入掌心，融成水珠渗入纹理。仰头合眼，流光交错，似乎再睁眼已是另一个世界，他看着十五岁的自己，一步步走向十七岁，走向一面镜子，一切的悲欢跌宕，都从镜面反射出来，他随之喜，随之悲，然而这悲喜的来源都是自己——至于安西老师，则坐在镜子之后，看不见他的动作，也看不见他的表情。  
唯我在此，唯我在此，雪落下。（注）

南烈参加秋体，一则出于对金平的愧疚，一则为了见到藤真。现在心愿已了，他回到大阪，便重新提交了退部申请，新教练初来乍到，没有金平当时的锋芒，反而出乎意料地好说话，二话不说签了字，帮他递给了学校。  
第二天班主任传话，请南烈放学时去趟训导室，他倒不害怕，自从高一决意赶走金平开始，那地方已经去得和教室一样熟了，是挂着牌子做服务劳动，是写了悔过书在全校大会宣读，是被罚在操场兔子跳，还是仅仅不痛不痒地骂一顿，他已经可以根据程度判断个八九不离十，颇有几分久病成良医的意思。然而从广岛回来后，他斩钉截铁地退了社，过去作死的心态也瞬间冷成死灰，除了秋体的短暂入部之外，其他的时间过得像个乖宝宝优等生，在这无趣的校园里，简直自带了一层保护色——断断不可能有什么触犯校规的地方。怀着疑虑和忐忑，敲开了训导室的门。  
出乎意料地，除了训导长，还有两位校董会的成员坐在其中，围着大大的会议桌，让他想起报考丰玉面试时的场景。  
他们倒是爽快，直截了当地说出了用意——希望南烈不要退部，继续带领丰玉，完成冬选赛。

“虽然很失礼，但我还是想提醒各位老师——现在篮球部的队长，是板仓同学，不是我——请老师们不要忽略篮球部已经换届的事实，不要再用‘带领’这样的字眼，这对板仓同学太不公平了。”  
礼数周到、字词精当的敬语，绵软周全的外包装下却包裹着不硬不软的钉子，在场都是老于世故的大人，一下子便听出了弦外之音。  
“南同学，按照丰玉的校规，入部和退部都需要得到学校批准，你当过队长，这事应该很清楚吧？”训导长双手交叠，撑着下巴，眼神里满是耐人寻味。  
“这个当然，老师放心。不过，丰玉一向关爱学生，有正当理由的退部应当不会拒绝吧？”  
训导长看着南烈，后者的眼睛里毫无惧色，只有水晶吊灯冰冷的光芒，落进去一晃一晃。  
“什么理由呢？”  
“我高三了，要准备升学考试，学校通常都鼓励三年级的同学退出部活，专心备考，不是吗？”  
“南烈同学，你的成绩而言，只能排在年级中段。但以你在篮球方面的实力，只要带领丰玉打进全国四强，以我们学校的声望，拿到特招简直探囊取物，这样你可以上到更好的大学，比你一条心复习可强多了，学校不支持你退部，也是为了你的前途考虑，你明白吗？”训导长打开南烈的档案夹，指着前几次大考的排名，循循善诱地说着。  
南烈反应算得上快，他已经差不多明白了学校的意思：北野老师执教的时候，丰玉囿于八强，换了金平后，因为他们根本不听金平的话，只是凭借着自己的意愿比赛，自然没法进步，今年的IH更是成了篮球部有史以来最差的成绩，不但丢了大阪冠军，全国赛甚至一轮回家。对于向来重视体育类部活成绩的学校来说，这自然是不可接受的结果，那么在冬选赛刷新成绩，则是学校最热切的期盼。  
可惜篮球部现在百废待兴，北野不在，金平也走了，新教练还在磨合，三年级全部退了部，板仓刚刚接任队长，还在学着收敛脾气……所以，学校是想让王牌回归队伍，在冬选赛夺回荣光。  
似乎字字句句，都是在为他的前途考量，可是冠冕堂皇的表征之下，仍然是对成绩的虚荣渴慕。这些眼里只能看到名次和奖励的无趣大人，逼走了北野老师，逼走了金平教练，现在，又来逼他。  
“可是，我不想打篮球了。现在我最重要的事是学习，请老师体谅。”南烈语气谦和，态度却是寸步不让，他站起身，深深鞠了一躬，“谢谢老师对我的重视，如果没什么事，我就先回去复习了。”话音未落，便转身向门外走去。

“站住！”训导长在身后重重一拍桌子，和颜悦色的伪装瞬间消失，语气严厉。  
“老师还有什么指教？”南烈转过身，却没有走向会议桌，只是站在原地，不咸不淡地问。  
“南烈！你前两年闹出了多少事，能违反的校规通通违反了一遍，不就是为了打篮球，为了你们篮球部吗？现在学校需要你了，你又说不想？身为丰玉的学生，给你这么大的恩惠，不要这么不知道天高地厚！”  
南烈平静地看着暴怒的训导长，嘴角甚至缠绕着一丝浅淡的笑意，缓缓道：“我确实违反了很多校规，但是该受的责罚，我一样都没有推脱，请问我还有什么对不住学校的地方？至于恩惠，又从何谈起？”  
“故意缺席大阪府决赛，导致丰玉输给了大荣，对吧？这种事学校没有给你记过，已经是对你在IH的最大期许，但是你们又干了什么？还有，你高一的时候，三门功课不及格，本来就没有了比赛资格。要不是北野老师为你求情，答应用丰玉打进四强，来换你的破格补考机会……你哪有那么多时间用来胡作非为！”  
南烈呆住了，他后退两步，撞在那扇华丽的黑木大门上，“哐当”一声，可是身体已经感觉不到疼痛，他喃喃道：“什么……你说什么……”不知道是在质问训导长，还是在质问自己。  
原来这么长时间，自以为凭着一腔孤勇，单枪匹马地对抗大人的世界，其实不过是在和风车作战——不，风车好歹还有个假想敌，而他在击溃了一个个幻影之后，却得知了最残忍的真相，造成这一切的，不是他恨过的金平，不是他想逃离的家庭，不是他厌倦的学校，而是他。他的面前不是风车，而是一面巨大的镜子，他挥舞着手中锋刃，砍伐的并非毁掉青春梦想的敌人，而是自己，有多么竭尽全力，就有多么体无完肤。  
镜子哗啦一声碎了，阳光像决堤的洪水一样汹涌而至，淹没到窒息，任性得太过耀眼，在玻璃碎片的棱角之间跳动，如同不断弹出的尖利刀锋，刺得空气鲜血淋漓。


	14. 22

三井推开宿舍的窗子，带着温暖花香的熏风便扑面而来，沁人心脾。  
他如愿以偿地说服了父母、又托赖擅长读书的父母的那点遗传，在升学考试中硬是勉勉强强凑到了特招所需的分数，终于在来年的春日，入读大阪的K大。  
偏偏入学那天父母都有走不开的工作，妈妈千叮万嘱舅舅去大阪站接他，三井倒是心中窃喜，摆脱父母管束的好日子居然提早到来，面子上却不敢表现，做出依依惜别的样子，又害怕妈妈心一软干脆请假去送他，好在这担心并未成真，他在今天一早，拖着行李箱兴高采烈地跳上新干线。  
舅舅接到他，陪他办好报到手续，带他在学校附近转了一圈，指给他邮局银行超市这些生活必备的地方，吃完午饭回去上班前，又再三确认三井能不能一个人在学校生活。  
“什么呀，这儿是大阪，不是非洲，我是来上学的，不是来绝地求生的，您放心啦！”  
“你妈妈早上还打电话说不放心你……”  
“别理她！她那是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳。”  
“什么一朝被蛇咬？”舅舅疑惑。  
三井自觉失言，混不良的事他可不想对舅舅“科普”一遍，便囫囵说道：“是说……我当年没读寄宿的私校嘛，没离开家生活过所以父母才不放心的。”  
“做父母的的担心这个也正常……你要是生活不习惯就随时来我们家或者外公家去住啊！”舅舅叮嘱几句便离开了。三井吐吐舌头，在窗前深吸了一口校园里清鲜的空气，旅途的疲惫和应付长辈的紧绷一扫而空，只剩下兴奋，空荡荡地回荡在心里。  
开玩笑，为了申请到宿舍，他真的写了一封cover letter，详细表达了身为体育特招生需要住校方便训练的必要性，临表涕零，言辞恳切，随着申请表格一起寄去了学校——这来之不易的自由，他才不要再拱手让回去呢。

钥匙插进门锁的声音，接着是门轴一声响动，和行李箱的滚轮声，三井还没来得及回头，就听见对方先发制人般的一句“打扰了”，他刚想礼貌回应，彰显关东才是文明礼貌的礼仪之邦，一转过身就看见南烈走了进来。  
三井挺高兴，和小时候一样，重新开始了孤身异乡生活，身边依然是当年的人。  
两人闲聊了几句，发现在不同的专业，已近傍晚，南烈收拾停当，尽地主之谊带三井出门吃御好烧，南烈为人有点闷，席间一直是三井兴高采烈地说个不停：冬选赛最后还是湘北出线，藤真蓄须明志却还是输了，只怕他现在已经成络腮胡子，这画面真是可怕；牧绅一夏天拿了特招，秋体之后就再也没有出现，不知道藤真怎么想，三年拼到最后还是一场空；翔阳那个花形真不是人，高三一直拼到了冬天还考上了东大；我们队的流川本来想去美国，结果托福第一次考了最低分310，第二次倒挺有进步……325（注）。  
南烈辅以点头摇头和掺杂了语气词的回应，最后一时无话，三井突然醒悟聊了太多神奈川的事，虽然他尽可能捡着南烈知道的人说，但似乎仍然对这位新室友不太礼貌，遂掉转话题：“今天怎么家里人没送你来？”  
“我家开药房的，生意走不开，再说都在大阪长到了十八岁，还要人送也太说不过去。”南烈淡淡地说，心里却是苦涩的笑。  
“对了，明天下午要去篮球部报道，我们一起吧。”三井终于想起来一件和两人都有关的要紧事。  
“啊，这个……我没有加入篮球部。”南烈说。  
“咦？你没有走体育特招？”  
“我是考进来的，没有降分或者保送。”  
南烈语气依然平淡，三井一瞬间在想，这人在炫耀自己成绩好吗？  
“没关系的，开学之后还可以报名，以你的水平加入肯定没问题！”三井神采飞扬，语气里全是热切的期盼。  
“我不打篮球了。”南烈摇摇头，眼中有一闪即逝的黯然。

岸本他们知道了南烈被学校强迫参加冬选的事，又看见南烈每天继续学校药房两点一线，丝毫不为所动的样子，岸本忍不住担心，直接去问南烈怎么回事，南烈耸耸肩，面无表情地说：“怎么？学校还能把我绑到篮球部吗？”  
“不是说这个，阿南，你这个样子去考试……”岸本笨拙地抓着头发，却不知道怎么表达，只能焦急地围着南烈打转，像走丢了的哈士奇好不容易见到主人。南烈被发小晃得眼晕，只好哭笑不得地把岸本从身边拨开。  
板仓知道了这事，他倒是仗义，这天放学没有去部活，而是请了假回家，他家在大阪经营一间颇有名气的补习学校，培养过好几个总分状元和不计其数的单科状元，爸爸听完原委，点了点头道：“你让他明天来吧。”  
于是南烈靠着“裙带关系”插班进去，他不笨，基础也尚可，短短三个月的时间，进步非常显著。南先生很欣慰，觉得儿子不辱家门，同时，他也有种隐隐的担心，南烈最近的表现，若说是全身心投入学习，也未免太无欲无求了一点——南烈过去虽然乱来，让他头痛不已，但身上总有种少年人的朝气，那种不安分的生命力像雨后的野草一样，不用担心什么，蓬蓬勃勃地就能长满整个春天。现在南烈的样子，那种少年特有的生命力像是浮在表面，仿佛拨开藤萝缠绕的绿意，只能看见沉闷的枯树。  
南烈的想法很简单，他只是觉得，过去成了一场空，现在已经没有什么好失去的了。

成绩出来，倒是考得不错，南烈没有多高兴，但也没有失落的感觉。回到家爸爸问他想读什么专业，南烈突然心里一阵厌烦，他的前路在他出生为南家长子那刻已经命定，为什么到这个时候还要假模假样问他想读什么专业，于是他随口说：“日本文学。”  
下巴随着话语，不经意地扬了起来。  
南先生愣了一下，突然笑出声来：“你是不是觉得，我应该激烈地反对你？”  
南烈嘴唇微张，直直地盯着父亲，其实他根本不知道日本文学是干嘛的，只是觉得这个专业听起来最“没用”，说出来一定能气到古板的父亲，谁知父亲根本不是他想象中的反应：  
“你想学，那就去学吧。”  
南烈彻底呆住了。一时间他竟然不知道，自己期待的究竟是什么：是父亲的应允吗？可是现在父亲没有反对，他居然感到了失落；是父亲的反对吗？可是自己从小到大所反抗的，不就是“父亲的反对”？  
难道说，自己一向期待的，其实是来自外界的反对与打压？这样他便可以毫无负担地去做那些离经叛道的事，挥舞着手中剑戟，去和镜子中的幻影作战。小时候，这个幻影是父亲；长大了，这个幻影是金平——直到后来他发现金平那样无辜而不计前嫌，父亲对他也并非不近人情、更多是出于家族责任——于是幻影纷纷破碎，他才发现一直以来，镜子中并没有别的敌人，只是他自己。  
他期待的，无非是一个“反抗者”的形象，再用外来的不可抗力，将一切的离经叛道正当化。  
想清楚十几年来的心路历程，南烈忽然觉得失去了所有力气，世界成为虚空，他漂浮其中，无处借力。

南烈还是乖乖地填了药学当第一志愿，又顺利地被K大录取。父亲本来要他住在家里，为接手药店做准备，南烈执意要申请宿舍，最终意外地和三井成为了室友。  
不打球了啊……三井有些意外，他想起半年前从广岛归来，意外发现对面那个王牌杀手居然是童年玩伴，心里感叹着殊途同归的欣喜。现在才发现，既然殊途，又何来同归呢？将近一年前，木暮拽着他的衣领，声色俱厉地质问着他的梦想、誓言和点燃又旋即湮灭的希望， 三井此时想，丰玉内部会不会也有一个木暮呢？  
至于他，已经没有资格当木暮，也不会去当木暮了。

冬选回来第二天，三井去篮球部交了退部书，准备离开时却被流川叫住了。  
“学长真要走么？”  
“是啊。”  
流川的睫毛闪了闪，表情微动，三井突然想起他对镜上药的情景，千鸟庄的夜，月光静静流淌了一地。  
“效果不错哦？”三井抬手，想摸摸流川的眼角，手伸到一半又觉得不对，于是揉了揉流川的脑袋，黑发柔软细密，指间温暖，忽略掉刘海下那副面瘫的表情，只看手感简直像温顺的小动物。  
“1 on 1？On什么on啊让我留点精神去补习好不好……”三井看着流川拿出的篮球，哑然失笑道，“算了算了，我请你吃饭吧！”

因为晚上要补习，三井领着流川到了上课地点附近，在路边挑了一家看起来不错的店，离海不远，刚一掀帘子，就听到菜刀拍上案板的声音，然后一声低沉的怒吼：“滚出去。”  
“哇？这年头还有人这样做生意？”三井顾不得父母对他“少惹是生非”的三令五申，虽然吓得浑身一抖，但依然好奇心大起，想看看是何方神圣，这年头没把顾客当上帝就算了，居然还能把自己当上帝——便带着流川长驱直入。  
只见鱼住站在吧台后面，手持菜刀，看见帘子一闪后进来的流川三井，满脸懵圈：“怎么是你们……三井？还有流川？”  
“鱼住啊，你们家就是这样做生意的？客人还没进门呢，就要人家滚出去？”三井没想到这是鱼住家的店，顿时轻松了下来，忍不住吐槽。  
鱼住神色大窘，从吧台后面绕出来，抓着围裙擦手，道：“真没想到是你们……我还以为是那家伙又来了。”  
“那家伙？谁啊。”  
“还能是谁？我们队那个不成器的新晋队长啊！”鱼住给三井和流川倒了两杯冻麦茶，愤愤一甩手里的壶，重重地顿到桌上，“天天翘训练去钓鱼，钓了鱼就来我家蹭饭，偏偏我家老头子又喜欢他，对他有求必应，还不许我骂他！我爸出去有事还没回来，我本来想趁这个机会，今天一定要把他骂回去训练的……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”三井笑得捶桌子，流川眉眼没有动，只是伸手去拍他背，“鱼住你是不知道，赤木天天羡慕你，觉得田冈老师认真负责，陵南队员又听话刻苦，说你不知道多省心，哪像湘北全是问题儿童……现在看来，我们家这个王牌，除了面瘫了一点，目中无人了一点，话少了一点，不爱交际了一点，学渣了一点，其他方面还是蛮省心的嘛！”他左手揽过流川的脑袋，右手轻轻敲着，流川面露无奈之色，却没有反抗。  
鱼住暗暗叹口气，虽然不甘心承认，但他又何尝没有羡慕过赤木呢？然而今天才知道，赤木居然也会羡慕自己，唉，人性永远是这样，只会看到自己没有的，却看不到自己有的。  
鱼住修行半年，手艺已经相当不错，三井吃得很开心，好一会才从碗里抬起头，就看见流川手里握着筷子，面前的饭菜都没怎么动，正一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
“喂……吃饭啊你！”三井被流川盯得毛骨悚然，伸手去流川眼前晃着，“盯着我干嘛！”  
“学长……真的要走了？”流川问。  
“废话么。”三井哭笑不得，“你读到高三不毕业的啊？再说，你才是要走的那个吧，早就听说你要去美国留学？”  
“先不去了。”  
“啊？”  
“托福没过，太难了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道！”三井扔了筷子大笑，突然想起自己的英文成绩，瞬间又笑不出来了。  
“还有，教练对我说了……”  
“说了什么？”一听到安西教练，三井顿时觉得心被揪了一下。  
“说了谷泽的事情……”

三井没有想到以流川的语言能力，居然能完整地讲述一个故事，而且说得这样好，这样令人动容，他忘记了自己正在吃饭，碗里剩下一半的拉面汤早就冷了下去，只是一动不动地呆坐在那里，听流川讲完了所有因果勾连。  
原来自己视若明灯的安西老师，却早就熄灭了心里的那盏灯；  
原来成为心里那道伤痕的安西老师，心里更早就有了无可弥补的伤痛；  
他看着十五岁的自己，一步步走向十七岁，走向一面镜子，随之喜，随之悲，悲欢的来源都是自己，而安西老师，则安坐在镜子后面，看不清他的表情。  
然而现在看来，安西老师眼前的，又何尝不是一面镜子。他们在镜子的两边，看不到彼此，却将自己的悲欢加诸于人。  
三年的执念，原来只是一厢情愿的梦幻泡影，而为了这道幻影，他辜负了父母的盼望、辜负了有元的期许、辜负了田冈老师的激赏、又差点辜负了木暮的希望——执着地打碎了所有人的梦，却被并不相通的悲欢支配着孤身前行，明明要去往南边，车辙却一路向北。  
幼年没在父母身边长大，回家后又总被忙于工作的父亲忽视，他一直有意无意地在寻找父亲的替代，潜意识里早就将安西老师当成了父亲，可是安西老师不是父亲，安西老师也没有义务成为他的父亲。  
记忆里老人面目慈和，如父如祖，手捧着他视为圣物的篮球，告诉他信条，然后他用一生去践行，耀眼的顶灯闪闪烁烁，氤氲成一片耀目的明亮，他跪在这片明亮里，凝结成不老的记忆，画面永远带着圣光。  
然后这神圣的画面不再永恒，崩塌成锥心刺目的碎片，扎进心里，流出鲜血，捧着篮球的老人化为石像，供人回忆与朝拜，定格在那高光的最后一瞬。  
据说，摩西带领犹太人分开红海，来到应许之地，最终在荒野中，被视他为父亲的子民们亲手杀害——这弑父的罪行，也让犹太人奉他为神，教义从此在犹太人中代代相传。  
这便是弗洛伊德所论述的，一神教的起源。  
店里的暖气似乎突然之间失灵了，三井背后一阵发凉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：那个年代托福应该没有IBT全是PBT吧（大概），查过PBT的最低分是310，对不起流川大概真的有这么学渣……


	15. 尾声

大学的生活很平静，也很自由，不再像高中一样，需要遵守学校的严格作息，每天把自己束缚在狭小的课桌前听小池老师讲数学题催眠，也不用每天奔波在两点一线，以为世界只有学校到家里的距离这么小。三井的专业是父母选的，起初他并不了解，开始上课以来也慢慢领略了其中乐趣，加上篮球部的氛围和实力都不错，训练虽然辛苦，但教练和队友大多是好相处的人，三井渐渐发现大学的生活比高中有意思多了，很快便适应下来并乐在其中。  
K大是一间位于中上段的学校，加上大阪的地利之便，每年从丰玉毕业入读的学生简直可以用批发来形容。自然，丰玉的风云人物若进了K大，便有先声夺人之效。许多丰玉的前辈听到南烈要来，除了篮球部的几个开心队伍多了新星外，其他人都有点看热闹的期待。及至南烈入学，没有参加篮球部已经跌落了一半人的眼镜，开学后乖得仿佛没有存在感，另一半人的眼镜也纷纷失守。  
怎么看都不像是那个凭借一己之力、让丰玉校规从375条变成了登峰造极的400条——拥有25条专属定制校规的传说中的人物啊！  
有久闻大名却不认识南烈的人，甚至专程跑去围观，自然，是“无意间”路过他们宿舍或是“恰好”要去南烈上课的地方“办事”，结果没有见到什么混世魔王，反而是个气质沉静、寡言少语的男生，除了个子高一点，简直没有任何当刺头的条件，纷纷失望而归。  
偶然有熟悉的人，来向南烈表达惋惜之情，明明高中时打球那么好，现在居然完全放弃，真是可惜，南烈却只是礼貌地笑笑，并不发表什么评论。

三井不知道这些事，他只是觉得这位新室友存在感有点低，一周倒有两三天不在宿舍，要回家里的药店帮忙，其他时间不是在上课就是在实验室，再就是为了保住住宿积分而参加的社团活动，到了休息时间才会回来。三井乐得享受单间待遇，除了忘带钥匙会被管理员训斥，以及晚上没人聊天有点无聊之外，简直完美。  
这天篮球馆被机械系借去，和外文系搞联谊，训练早早结束，三井一身轻松地跑回宿舍，想放下行头再去吃饭，钥匙还没插进锁孔，就听见里面传来的说话声。  
握着钥匙的手悬在半空，停止动作，三井有点窘，他想起秋体时偶遇南烈与岸本，带着他们回宿舍找人，也是同样情景之下听到了藤真与花形的对话……等等，岸本与南烈？门里传来的，可不就是岸本的声音。  
岸本也留在了大阪，在附近不远的一间学校念书。平时不忙的时候会来找南烈，一来二去和三井也混得熟了。三井知道他们是发小，关系一直密切，可现在门中传来的，分明是尖锐的质问：  
“阿南，你真的不打球了？”  
三井直觉自己应该回避，刚要转身，可是听到此处，强烈的好奇心促使他的脚步停滞了下来。  
“我不是早就说过不打球了么……”南烈的声音透着一点无奈，几分疲惫。  
“我以为你的意思是好好复习备考！”三井在岸本的声音里听出了愤怒，那种有如失约一般的不满，“可是现在都大学了，你居然连篮球部都没有加入！你知不知道矢嶋、岩田……还有我，有多失望！”  
“别闹了，岸本。”南烈并没有被岸本挑起情绪，声音一如既往的平静。  
“什么叫闹啊？”岸本更加恼怒，“北野老师没有回来，也没有拿到全国冠军，三年我们到底为了什么？为了你现在的逃避？”  
“这不是逃避。”南烈的声量依然不大，调子却明显变了，像一把冷硬的刀，不动声色地劈开危险的空气。  
“怎么不是？”岸本的声音大起来，几乎成了怒吼，愤怒冲破房间，却化为无处安放的委屈，“三年来你付出了那么多，改变了那么多，想想北野老师……”  
“既然说到北野老师，”南烈打断了岸本，道：“你记不记得他说过一句话，篮球是一些人生命的主线，可是对于更多人，只是支线而已。我想，我在支线里走了太久，该回主线了。”  
“你现在也可以把篮球当支线啊！”岸本显然急了。  
“不，支线也不准确，应该说走错了路吧。”南烈苦笑，“想追求的一切东西，其实都在相反的方向，我跑得越快、越奋不顾身，撞墙就撞得越惨，还硬是带着你们，陪我发疯——疯了这么久，该清醒了。不是我抛弃了篮球，而是篮球放弃了我。”  
辜负了一片苦心的金平，辜负了赤诚真挚的队友，辜负了襟怀坦荡的对手，只为把北野老师接回丰玉——可是到最后，才发现，自己真正辜负的，竟然是北野老师。

「篮球只是一项普通的运动，也许是一些人的生命主线，然而在大多数人那里，它只是支线罢了——但不论如何，我希望你们从其中得到的，是纯粹的快乐，而不是焦躁、戾气和暴烈——你们明白吗？」  
「南，你快乐吗？」  
「我不会逃，也不会躲，我接受一切后果，包括惩罚。」  
南烈这时才明白，少年时期说出的话有多不知天高地厚，这惩罚的刑期长得很，还有一生呢，该来的总是会来。

从两人七零八落的对话中，三井慢慢地拼出了事情的真相。  
过去午夜梦回之时，他并不是没有想过，如果、如果湘北有一位认真负责、全身心关注球队关注学生的教练会如何，然而会瞬间因为这想法的“大逆不道”，立马将它掐死在脑内。  
可是教练作用究竟是什么？安西老师因为谷泽的过往，将内心的伤痛封印起来，无法全副身心地对待每位学生，让湘北只能自生自灭。可是丰玉呢，拥有过北野老师的丰玉呢？  
如果好的教练就是全部，那么南烈和岸本，此刻又在吵什么？  
还是说，自己一直以来想怪却不敢怪的教练，其实和他的痛苦本无关系？  
记忆化成的老人石像，似乎永远带着圣光，在这一刻轰然崩塌。  
三井突然觉得很累，他没有心思站在门外继续偷听，木然转过身去，无知无觉地拖着沉重的身子下了楼。

初夏的天黑得很晚，此刻黄昏有如一块绀碧色的琉璃，水光一样漫过世界。三井朝着饭堂走去，现在正是下课的时候，校园里热闹非常，路上的同学三两成群，欢笑与说话的声音结成各自的结界——每个人都有自己的悲欢，可即使是外人看来年龄身份经历无一不像的两个人，悲欢也并不相通。人群组成的河流从身边涌过，他迎着熙熙攘攘，逆流而上，只有路边一墙茂密的爬山虎，看起来十分热闹，却凝成冷寂的青绿，是这夏夜傍晚的真正底色。  
每个人都生而孤独，然而情感总是需要地方寄托的吧。一开始，他寄托给父母，然而父母眼里总有更重要的工作；后来，他寄托给篮球，可是世间并无常胜之将；再后来，他寄托给教练，然而教练也是个受了伤的老人，并没有义务接下他鲜血淋漓的本心；而现在，他突然发现，自己一直找错了人，找错了方向，可是正确的选择，又在哪里？  
只知道什么是错的，却不知道什么是对的；只知道做错了什么，去不知道该如何去做正确的事。  
而此时此刻，南烈的声音带着一丝疲惫的喑哑，眼底暗暗地红，道：“岸本，一直以来我都错了，北野老师也好，篮球部也好，都是我感情的寄托，我把自己的执念强行加诸其上，却完全忽略了他们对我的期许——可我却一直以为自己在为他们而战。天下还有比这更可笑的事吗？”他望向窗外，并没有看身后的岸本，轻声道：“一直以来，我不过是和自己赌气罢了。现在就让我学会过不需要寄托的生活，好吗……北野一郎君？”  
三井看向天际，太阳早就沉在地平线之下，只有一抹暗红的线，镶嵌在天与地交接的地方，逐渐溶在夜的暗淡。  
你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。

日历一页页翻过，像溪水轻轻流过山涧。  
有天三井向南烈抱怨，每天晨跑实在是太无聊了，就算带着Walkman，那么几首歌一听就厌，根本没有动力。南烈歪着头想了想，表示同情。三井怒道你高中好歹也是个王牌，就从来不晨跑么，晨跑就没有同样的烦恼么。南烈说在药店修行比这个无聊多了，我都是拿跑步当放风的。  
三井无言以对，拎了书包准备去图书馆写作业，南烈在后面叫住了他：“我想起来了，大荣那个土屋淳和我们讲过，他跑步的时候不听歌，都是听漫才的。”  
“漫才？”三井停下脚步，回头看他，语气里全是不可思议：“怎么会有人跑步听这个？”  
“他说语言类的东西比较有助于分散注意力。”  
看来全世界的运动少年都有一样的苦恼，三井眼睛一亮，他怎么就没有想到这么妙的主意呢，于是第二天一早他就听着漫才去跑步了。  
——然后摔得鼻青脸肿的回到了宿舍。  
南烈正在桌前背英语单词，听见门响抬头，就看见三井狼狈不堪的样子，倒吓了一跳，忙扔了书迎上来：“你这是怎么了……打架了吗？”  
“什么啊我怎么会打架！”三井不满地挥挥手，叫道：“你们那个土屋淳还是人吗？听这种东西跑步，他是怎么忍住不笑的！”  
南烈扶三井在自己的椅子上坐下，一面去柜子上开他的药箱，一面道：“土屋他笑点诡异得很……”突然回过神，惊奇地笑出声来：“所以你是边听边笑，才一路摔成这样的？”  
“是啊……喂你笑什么笑，这绝对不是我的问题，这明明是你们那个土屋淳的问题！”  
“好好好，我不笑，都是土屋的错。”南烈忍着笑，手里拿着药膏和酒精棉，走到三井的椅子前，蹲下来帮他看腿上的伤势，“都是皮外伤，我帮你处理了吧。”  
冰凉刺痛的感觉，随着酒精棉的拂动钻进心里，三井忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
他身上突然一个激灵，这场景竟然如斯熟悉：五岁刚认识南烈的那天，他翻墙摔伤了腿，小小的南烈也是这样，用和年龄不符的熟练帮他处理伤口。  
那种清凉微苦的气息又一次飘在空中，是阳光满溢的大阪的童年，是忐忑难安的广岛的月下，是回到横滨后妈妈难耐的乡情，是殊途同归的现在。  
而南辕北辙的青春过后，少年们也该长大了吧。  
晨风吹起浅蓝色的窗帘，光影在地板上泛起涟漪，窗外枝枝叶叶，繁花夏木，正是浅碧轻红的明媚。  
三井突然觉得心情一阵舒畅，道：“没想到过去这么久，你上起药来还是和小时候一样啊！”  
“小时候？”南烈手上的动作骤然停止，他仰起头，乌沉沉的眸子望着三井，好像流过一道光，“什么小时候？”  
他想起曾经的童年玩伴，每天和他一起翻墙去外面打打闹闹、却在有天突然不告而别的男孩子，那时他也用随身带的药膏帮小伙伴处理伤口，这东西是父亲逼迫他带着的，曾让他无比反感，正是这些冰冷的草药让他不能像其他同龄人一样痛快疯玩——可正是那次，南烈才意识到，原来这些讨厌的东西也能帮助人，也能给他带来快乐。  
三井还保持着说“小时候”的口型，他自知失言，本来不是什么大事，可不知道哪里来的别扭，让他始终没法承认小时候的恶作剧，与南烈相认，他反应过来，急急掩饰道：“不不，我是说……”  
“你是谁……”南烈问。  
“我是三井寿！好歹IH交过手又做了几个月室友，南烈你过分了啊！”  
“你到底……是谁？”南烈站起来，直直盯着他的眼睛，好像要在其中捕捉什么影子一样。  
“好了好了。”没想到平时安静的人，认真起来竟有这样的压迫力，三井心里一阵发虚。连连摆手，“我说，我说实话还不行吗，我是……土屋淳。”声音却逐渐小了起来。  
南烈呆住了。  
不告而别的小伙伴，居然不告而来地回到他身旁。  
当时年幼的他第一次发现，为继承药房而进行的修行，居然真的可以帮到人；现在他再一次发现，失去了北野老师、失去了篮球部、失去了喜爱的运动之后，能帮到人的东西，依然还在。  
原来生为南家人的宿命，并没有那么讨厌？  
南烈笑了，他看着三井，像十三年前那样伸出手：  
“ひさし、久しぶり……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↑这句日文的意思是“寿，好久不见”，读作“hisashi，hisashi buri”，就是个无聊的谐音梗，然而我想玩这个梗……就玩了！


End file.
